Fuego en Dos Corazones
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Muerto de deseo por su mujer... El magnate griego Darien Chiba se casó con Serena arrastrado por la pasión de su romance, pero en menos de un año su matrimonio se vino abajo. Tres años después, Darien quería el divorcio, o al menos creía que lo quería. Había encontrado una recatada muchacha griega que se convertiría en la esposa perfecta para él, no como Serena...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**PROLOGO**

Muerto de deseo por su mujer...

El magnate griego Darien Chiba se casó con Serena arrastrado por la pasión de su romance, pero en menos de un año su matrimonio se vino abajo.

Tres años después, Darien quería el divorcio, o al menos creía que lo quería. Había encontrado una recatada muchacha griega que se convertiría en la esposa perfecta para él, no como Serena, que hacía que salieran chispas en cuanto se encontraban juntos. Pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella cara a cara, Darien tuvo que reconocer que la pasión arrolladora que había entre ellos era más fuerte que nunca.

De pronto, cambió los planes y decidió que domaría a aquella fierecilla... fuera como fuera...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

DARIEN Chiba estaba recostado indolentemente sobre una tumbona en la cubierta de su yate bajo el sol mediterráneo de España, con la vista puesta en la bahía de San Esteban.

Sentía un agradable hormigueo de satisfacción bien merecida al ver la urbanización terminada, después de dos años de intenso trabajo. Además, el negocio había salido redondo, permitiéndole multiplicar por diez el dinero invertido.

La empresa inmobiliaria que había heredado inesperadamente de su padre hacía cuatro años iba viento en popa, reflexionó despreocupadamente. La obtención de beneficios cada vez mayores se había convertido en un interesante pasatiempo para él. Quizá eso explicara por qué el proyecto turístico de San Esteban había tenido tanta importancia en su vida. Partiendo de la idea inicial de un viejo amigo, Rubeus Vázquez, ambos habían mimado todos los detalles del plan para construir la más moderna y lujosa colonia de chalets ajardinados, con puerto privado, hotel de cinco estrellas y campo de golf, en un marco natural incomparable.

La belleza y elegancia de las villas que salpicaban la colina había despertado inmediatamente el interés de la alta sociedad internacional, deseosa de encontrar una nueva ubicación donde esconderse de las revistas del corazón, disfrutando de todas las comodidades. Las casas ya albergaban a sus nuevos propietarios y el puerto estaba lleno de yates relucientes.

Después de haber pasado dos años en San Esteban, Darien no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Al cabo de una semana, tendría que soltar amarras. El barco se dirigiría hacia el Caribe para esperar a su hermano Zafiro, que llegaría de luna de miel al cabo de tres semanas, junto a su flamante esposa, para pasar unos días en el yate. Sin duda, había llegado el momento de cambiar de aires, pero se sentía remolón. Se preguntó si sería conveniente volver de nuevo a Atenas para enfrentarse con la jungla urbana donde residía su familia. Ese simple pensamiento lo inquietó y se removió, agitado, en la tumbona.

‐Es preferible que montemos la fiesta en el puerto, donde la gente tenga suficiente espacio para reunirse ‐dijo una suave voz femenina filtrándose a través de la puerta del amplio camarote que servía como sala de reuniones‐. Se trata de celebrar el renacimiento de San Esteban y de dar las gracias a todos los que han trabajado en el proyecto. Creo que lo mejor es ofrecer un cóctel en el restaurante del club marítimo y sorprender a todos con unos espléndidos fuegos artificiales desde el mar en cuanto caiga la tarde. Lo llamaremos el bautismo de San Esteban y cada año organizaremos un carnaval ese mismo día.

Darien sonrió, relajado. Le gustaba la idea del «Bautismo de San Esteban». Le gustaba Rei, podía disfrutar sin reparos de su compañía porque era una mujer tranquila, capaz y muy eficiente. Todo lo resolvía sin molestarlo en absoluto con los pequeños inconvenientes que, invariablemente, surgían. Esa mujer le convenía, sintonizaba perfectamente con su forma de pensar. Estaba casi seguro de que acabaría casándose con ella.

No podía decirse que la amara. Él ya no creía en el amor. Pero Rei era guapa, inteligente y buena compañera. Además, todo indicaba que también podría ser una buena amante, aunque Darien, aún no lo había comprobado personalmente. Era griega, como él, tenía fortuna propia y, en sus relaciones personales, siempre se había mostrado comprensiva y poco exigente.

Un hombre como él tenía que tener todo eso en consideración al escoger esposa, se dijo, complacido. Necesitaba sentirse completamente libre para dedicarse a mantener las empresas de la familia por delante de sus fieros competidores.

Rei Hino lo comprendía y aceptaba. Jamás rondaría en torno a él gimiendo y quejándose de que trabajaba demasiadas horas, haciéndole sentir culpable. En otras palabras, Rei sería la esposa perfecta.

Solo había un pequeño obstáculo: Darien ya estaba casado. Por una simple cuestión de honor, antes de iniciar una relación amorosa con Rei, debía romper los lazos con su esposa.

Aunque no se habían visto en los últimos tres años, Darien dudaba de que Serena estuviera dispuesta a facilitarle un divorcio rápido y fácil.

Serena...

‐iMaldita sea! ‐masculló poniéndose en pie de pronto. No debía haberse permitido ni siquiera pensar en el nombre de esa mujer. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo, casi había conseguido olvidarla, cada vez que su nombre acudía a su mente, todo su cuerpo se tensaba de angustia. No podía evitarlo.

Se dirigió a la nevera, abrió una cerveza y se apoyó perezosamente sobre la barandilla del yate, con el ceño fruncido.

Esa bruja..., ese demonio... había dejado su impronta sobre él y aún sentía cómo su cuerpo se revelaba al recordarla, aunque hubieran pasado tres largos años. Tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

Todavía podía oír la aterciopelada voz de Rei, tomando decisiones sobre cómo se debería organizar la fiesta de San Esteban, con su acostumbrada eficiencia. Si volviera la vista hacia atrás, podría admirar su perfecta figura, de cabello negro y ojos violetas, paseando por la sala de reuniones con tanta soltura como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en toda su vida.

Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Sus hombros desnudos ardían bajo el sol mediterráneo y todo su musculoso cuerpo agradecía la cálida caricia. Pero, al recordar a Serena, sintió una punzada de nostalgia que activó su deseo. Compuso una mueca de desaliento, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a amar a una mujer como había amado a Serena. Decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, prefería no tener que volver a sentir una urgencia tan primitiva.

Se habían casado como lo hubieran hecho un par de adolescentes, amándose con una pasión tal, que ambos se habían quedado hechos trizas cuando llegó el momento de la separación.

Eran demasiado jóvenes y habían hecho el amor como animales. También se habían peleado y reconciliado con la misma ferocidad hasta que todo se volvió tan desagradable y amargo, que fue mejor tomar caminos distintos.

Pero aquella historia ya no importaba y había llegado el momento de plantearse una nueva vida, probablemente en Grecia, junto a una buena esposa. Ya tenía treinta y un años y deseaba sentar la cabeza de una vez por todas.

‐¿Por qué frunces el ceño?

Rei se había acercado a él sin hacerse notar. Darien volvió la cabeza, se sumergió en la confortable calidez de sus ojos violetas y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Pero no pudo evitar recordar aquella otra sonrisa nada tímida, más bien provocativa. Recordó también aquellos intensos ojos celestes, siempre desafiantes.

‐Estoy intentando convencerme de que ha llegado el momento de abandonar San Esteban ‐contestó él.

‐Te cuesta trabajo, ¿no? ‐murmuró Rei con tono comprensivo.

Darien suspiró.

‐He llegado a amar estos parajes ‐confesó paseando de nuevo la mirada por San Esteban.

Se produjo entre ellos un silencio cómodo, que le permitió recordar brevemente los momentos más intensos de su prolongada estancia en San Esteban y darse cuenta de cómo esos años habían asentado su carácter, convirtiéndole en una mejor persona. Ese pueblo español se había convertido en el lugar donde había enterrado su desgracia y donde había aprendido a comportarse como un ser adulto y responsable. Serena...

Fue necesario que Rei apoyara una mano sobre su bíceps para que recordara que ella seguía allí. No solían entrar en contacto físico, ya que la relación aún no había alcanzado ese punto, pero en esos momentos, su caricia resultó reconfortante. Ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana Hotaru y, hasta la fecha, él siempre la había tratado en calidad de tal.

‐Ya sabes lo que pienso, Darien ‐dijo Rei amablemente, retirando la mano‐. Creo que te has ausentado de Grecia por demasiado tiempo. Estoy convencida de que ya ha llegado la hora de volver a Atenas y emprender una nueva vida, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

‐Sabias palabras ‐repuso él con una sonrisa de complicidad‐. No te preocupes, Rei, después de la fiesta de San Esteban, tengo la intención de volver a casa. Y esta vez, puede que me quede allí para siempre.

‐Bien ‐concluyó ella‐, tu madre se alegrará cuando se entere ‐añadió antes de girarse para desaparecer sigilosamente en el interior del yate, con ese vestido azul marino que le sentaba como un guante.

Pero Rei no era consciente de que acababa de alejarse de un hombre cuyo pensamiento había regresado de inmediato a la imagen de aquella mujer rubia de ojos celestes y mirada desafiante. Serena hubiera preferido salir desnuda a la calle antes que ponerse un sobrio vestido azul marino como el de Rei, reflexionó con severidad.

A ella le gustaban las faldas cortas que dejaban claramente a la vista sus imponentes piernas y las camisetas escotadas que hipnotizaban a los hombres con la promesa de encontrar debajo unos soberbios pechos, altos y llenos, con los pezones muy marcados. Serena hubiera preferido que le cortaran un brazo antes que seguir los prudentes consejos de la madre de Darien.

Jamás había conseguido que su familia política la aceptara tal y como era. Todo había ido mal desde el principio y ninguna de las dos partes implicadas había optado por la discreción. Al contrario, Darien había tenido que vivir en un auténtico infierno poblado de quejas en ambos sentidos.

Sin embargo, Rei adoraba a su madre y sentía lo mismo por ella. Al ser tan amiga de su hermana Hotaru, se había mantenido en contacto con la familia Chiba desde la infancia, aunque Darien solo había empezado a pensar en ella como mujer desde hacía una semana, cuando se había presentado en San Esteban para sustituir a Hotaru en la organización de la fiesta.

Su hermana había tenido que volver a Atenas urgentemente para ayudar a su madre con los preparativos de la inminente boda de Zafiro.

El viaje a San Esteban había servido de distracción a Rei, que acababa de regresar a Atenas, después de vivir en Estados Unidos con su familia durante cuatro años.

Era una mujer exquisita y bien educada que reunía todos los atributos necesarios para convertirse en la esposa perfecta. Si se hacía caso omiso del breve e intrascendente romance de adolescentes que había mantenido con su hermano Zafiro, la vida amorosa de Rei era como un papel en blanco, lo cual la hacía más atractiva aún ante los ojos de Darien que la bruja esa de pelo rubio y lengua viperina con la que se había casado.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, apuró la cerveza y, al bajar la vista, frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre que tomaba fotografías del yate desde el paseo marítimo. Odiaba a los fotógrafos, no solo porque invadían su intimidad, sino porque ese era el oficio de su esposa. De hecho, se habían conocido durante una improvisada sesión de fotos delante de su Ferrari rojo. Ella había hablado sin parar mientras disparaba la cámara una y otra vez y aquella misma noche habían acabado en la cama. Después…

No quería pensar en lo que había sucedido a continuación. Ni siquiera quería acordarse de su maldito nombre. Hacía tiempo que la había desterrado de sus pensamientos y había llegado la hora de legalizar la separación, pensó con alivio, dispuesto a olvidarse de ella para siempre y a emprender una nueva vida... más completa, más relajada y más conveniente.

Las reflexiones de Serena discurrían por los mismos derroteros mientras leía la carta que acababa de recibir, firmada por el abogado de su distante marido. En ella se decía que Darien Chiba tenía la intención de iniciar los trámites del divorcio.

Serena estaba sentada sola junto a la mesa de la diminuta cocina de su piso londinense. Su madre aún no se había levantado de la cama, lo cual agradeció porque la carta la había dejado atónita, aunque estuviera conforme con su contenido. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa, pensó.

Era necesario poner fin cuanto antes a ese matrimonio que nunca debería haberse celebrado. Pero al pensar que por fin había llegado el momento de firmar el final de un matrimonio que había durado cuatro años, se le empañaron los ojos. Si aceptaba la propuesta de Darien, sentiría que esos años solo habían sido una pérdida de. tiempo. ¿Pensaría él lo mismo? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en proponerle el divorcio? A Serena le había costado reconocer que se había portado como una idiota alocada y que había cometido una equivocación tremenda al casarse con él. Pero... ¿había algo más detrás de la petición de divorcio? ¿Había encontrado Darien a otra mujer con la que deseara pasar el resto de su vida?

Aunque ya no era de su incumbencia, la idea de tener una rival en el corazón de Darien puso una nota de tristeza en su estado de humor. Al principio, había amado a ese hombre con una pasión tan desmedida que temió haberse vuelto loca. Los dos eran jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes..., pero la pasión había sido tan salvajemente arrebatadora. ...

«Olvida la pasión del pasado», se dijo antes de releer la carta.

El abogado Malachate Dark planteaba la posibilidad de que se desplazara a Atenas para reunirse con su marido, en presencia de los abogados de ambos, naturalmente, con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo que facilitara un divorcio rápido y sin complicaciones. Según él, con un par de días sería más que suficiente. Además, Darien Chiba correría con todos los gastos de transporte y alojamiento de ella y de su letrado, como gesto de buena voluntad, ya que él no podía viajar a Londres.

Serena se paró a pensar por qué razón Darien no estaba dispuesto a tomar un avión para resolver el tema, ya que el hombre que ella recordaba vivía prácticamente atado a una maleta. Era extraño pensar que no deseara moverse, en realidad era extraño pensar en él, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Recordó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que se habían conocido en una exposición de automóviles que se celebraba en los recintos fériales de la capital inglesa. Ella había acudido como fotógrafa profesional de una prestigiosa revista y, a sus veintidós flamantes años, se sentía la dueña del mundo. Y él era apuesto, gallardo y moreno... Un verdadero Apolo de piel cetrina.

Habían charlado desenvueltamente bajo los focos, entre los prístinos destellos de los prohibitivos automóviles de último modelo. Ella había analizado su atuendo y decidido que era el representante de unas de las marcas expositoras, ya que todos ellos llevaban relucientes trajes que parecían haber costado una fortuna. En aquel momento no pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera el dueño de varios de los coches.

La verdad sobre Darien llegó después..., cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de la sesión de fotos, habían quedado para cenar y, finalmente, habían terminada en la cama. Cuando él descubrió que Serena era virgen, su pasión se redobló. Estaba encantado de poder desempeñar el papel de maestro, la enseñó a entender y aceptar los placeres de su propio cuerpo y dejó bien claro cuáles eran sus gustos. Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a Grecia, Darien se negó a partir sin ella. Se casaron en una precipitada ceremonia civil y salieron corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

Serena empezó a hacerse preguntas desde el mismo instante en que puso los ojos sobre el avión privado que llevaba el logotipo dorado de la familia Chiba. Él se rió a carcajadas al comprobar que ella no sabía que acababa de casarse con un importante magnate griego, la arrastró hacia la pequeña cabina privada e hicieron el amor durante todo el viaje. Ese había sido el momento más feliz de la vida de Serena. Pero ahí había terminado la historia. En cuánto llegaron a la casa de Darien en Atenas, él había puntualizado:

‐No puedes ir así vestida para conocer a mi madre.

Era la primera crítica que oía de sus labios, pero había sido suficiente para que en su mente se encendieran las primeras luces de alarma, presagiando futuros antagonismos.

‐¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

‐La falda es demasiado corta, se asustará cuando te vea. Además, podrías recogerte un poco el pelo en señal de respeto hacia las personas mayores.

Ni se recogió el pelo ni se cambió la falda. Pero pronto descubrió que no era tan fácil mostrarse rebelde y cabezota ante un hombre que bebía los vientos por ella que ante la mirada de reprobación de su familia.

Desde ese día, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Y sí, se dijo a sí misma mientras echaba una tercera mirada a la carta, había llegado el momento de poner el punto final a una historia de desamor que no conducía a ninguna parte.

De hecho, Serena solo veía un problema en los términos de la carta. No pensaba dejar a su madre sola en Londres ni un solo día.

‐¿A que Hora llega su vuelo ‐inquirió Darien, desde la mesa de su lujoso despacho en Atenas.

En las dos últimas semanas se había deshecho de la actitud tranquila y perezosa característica de su vida en San Esteban para convertirse en el millonario griego de mente ágil e implacable que era.

¿Estaba contento de ello? No, no lo estaba, pero sabía que había muchas personas pendientes de las decisiones que él tomara y que su profesionalidad de cara a la alta sociedad griega estaba en juego. La mesa de su despacho estaba llena de pilas de documentos y, al parecer, todos ellos requerían una solución urgente. Se pasaba el día de reunión en reunión, sin apenas tiempo para tomarse un respiro entre una y otra. Su vida social había pasado de las pacíficas cenas en los restaurantes de la playa de San Esteban a una apretada agenda de compromisos que agotaban sus fuerzas.

Además, como cabeza de familia, debía acompañar a su madre en todos los actos sociales previos a la inminente boda de su hermano Zafiro. Habría deseado que Zafiro y Petzai se casaran en secreto, sin armar tanto revuelo. El único buen recuerdo que tenía de su malogrado matrimonio era la sonrisa que le había dedicado Serena cuando él había puesto el anillo en su dedo anular delante del juez, mientras murmuraba con deleite: «Te amo tanto...» Ese momento había sido totalmente suyo. Darien no necesitaba casarse delante de quinientos testigos para demostrar que su amor era verdadero. Su corazón brincó dolorido por el recuerdo de lo que había poseído y luego perdido.

‐Esta tarde ‐contestó Malachate Dark, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento‐. Pero ha insistido en buscar alojamiento por su cuenta. Estará en el hotel Apolo, cerca del Pireo.

‐Ese hotel es una basura ‐comentó Darien frunciendo el ceño‐. ¿Por qué prefiere estar allí y no en la suite del Ateneo?

Malachate se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que carecía de respuesta.

‐Lo único que sé es que ha rechazado nuestra invitación y, a cambio, ha reservado tres habitaciones, no solo dos, en el Apolo, una de las cuáles debe ser accesible en silla de ruedas.

¿Acceso para una silla de ruedas?, se preguntó Darien atónito.

‐¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está enferma...?

‐Aún no sé si esa habitación es para ella ‐contestó Malachate.

‐¡Pues infórmate! ‐le espetó Darien, sintiéndose mareado al pensar que su mujer podría estar impedida‐. Si es cierto, tendremos que cambiar nuestra propuesta y tener en cuenta esa discapacidad física.

‐Creo que nuestra propuesta es válida tal y como está redactada ‐comentó Malachate con cinismo.

‐No me conformo con una propuesta «válida» ‐contestó Darien súbitamente enojado‐. Se trata de mi mujer... ‐se interrumpió brevemente al oír sus propias palabras‐. Si necesita un complemento para sobrellevar una discapacidad, vamos a dárselo. No quiero terminar este matrimonio con una sensación de triunfo. Al contrario, necesito saber que la he tratado con justicia hasta el último momento.

‐Lo siento ‐dijo Malachate, sorprendido por su imprevisto arrebato de genio‐, no pretendía.

‐Ya lo sé ‐lo interrumpió Darien secamente‐. Sé perfectamente lo que piensas de todo este asunto ‐añadió mientras Malachate enrojecía hasta las orejas.

Sabía que tanto su familia, como la de Malachate, habían desaprobado su matrimonio con Serena desde un principio. Sabía que todos deseaban un final rápido. Pero se equivocaban si suponían que Serena había sido la causa del desastre matrimonial. De ninguna manera. Malachate se engañaba si pensaba que él estaba dispuesto a divorciarse porque ya no le importaba el futuro bienestar de Serena. Era posible que prefiriera volver a casarse con una mujer menos complicada, pero...

‐Penséis lo que penséis de mi matrimonio con Serena, quiero dejar bien claro, desde ahora mismo, que ella se merece todo mi respeto. ¿Entendido?

‐Desde luego ‐aceptó su interlocutor. Malachate doblaba en edad a Darien y, además, era su padrino, pero en ese momento tuvo que comportarse como habría hecho un simple asalariado, guardándose para sí sus propias opiniones‐. Nunca quise decir. ..

‐Por favor, infórmate de cuál es su situación antes de que tengamos que reunimos con ella ‐lo interrumpió Darien, echando una ojeada al reloj y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Malachate se puso de pie, se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y salió del despacho para cumplir su cometido. Darien esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de volver a acomodarse en su sillón, pensativo. Sabía que había reaccionado irracionalmente. La conversación mantenida con Malachate hacía dos semanas sobre la propuesta de divorcio había sido breve y concisa. Pero en aquellos momentos todavía pensaba que Serena era una bruja indeseable.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, su opinión se había ido moderando hasta llegar a una conclusión mucho más razonable: Había sido él quien había «atrapado» a una Serena demasiado joven y la había lanzado sobre las fauces de la puritana alta sociedad griega sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, su imprevisto ataque de ira le preocupaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaba inseguro? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante Serena si esta llegaba en una silla de ruedas? Soltó un juramento en voz baja mientras sonaba el teléfono. Era Rei. Llamaba para recordarle amablemente que su madre se inquietaría si esa noche llegaba tarde a cenar. El agradable sonido de su voz tuvo la virtud de relajarlo y permitirle olvidar todos los problemas. Cuando colgó el teléfono se sentía mucho mejor.

»Sí», se dijo, Rei era la mujer adecuada para él. Tenía la habilidad de reconducir su mente hacia los temas que realmente importaban con toda la calma del mundo.

‐Con ese traje das la impresión de ir pidiendo guerra ‐dijo Selene Winston con su franqueza habitual.

Serena se miró en el espejo.

‐¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Llevaba un traje marrón, con la chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello y una falda larga que le cubría por completo las rodillas. Debajo, una respetable blusa de color crema. Se había recogido el cabello en la nuca con un prendedor de concha y el ligero toque de maquillaje pasaba prácticamente desapercibido.

‐Lo que pasa es que ese traje te sienta tan bien que ningún hombre podrá evitar los deseos de ponerte las manos encima, y menos que nadie, tu apasionado esposo.

‐No puedo evitar tener buen tipo. Lo he heredado de ti, al igual que los ojos celestes y el cabello rubio.

‐Y un temperamento endiablado ‐añadió Selene‐. Das la impresión de querer demostrarle lo mucho que va a perder divorciándose de ti.

‐iQué dices! ¿Tengo que recordarte que fui yo la que lo abandoné hace ya tres años? ‐contestó ella con disgusto‐. No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo, no quiero llegar tarde a la reunión.

‐Sería mejor que no volvieras a verlo cara a cara ‐insistió Selene.

‐iNo empecemos de nuevo, por favor! ‐suplicó Serena, observando cómo su madre se desplazaba muy despacio por la habitación con la ayuda de un andador.

‐Siempre he creído que tendrías que haber dejado todo el tema en manos de los abogados, ya lo sabes. Y ahora, al verte así vestida, estoy más convencida aún de que ponerte delante de sus ojos va a ser la mayor equivocación de tu vida.

‐Siéntate, por favor ‐rogó Serena‐. Te tiemblan los brazos y los médicos te han advertido que no te esfuerces demasiado.

Selene había sido una mujer impresionante, al igual que su hija, hasta que un desgraciado accidente automovilístico la había reducido a una silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, era tozuda y, con la ayuda de un fisioterapeuta, estaba recuperando poco a poco la movilidad de las piernas. Afortunadamente, su mente seguía tan lúcida como siempre.

Serena chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia mientras acercaba una silla y la colocaba detrás de su madre. Selene se inclinó con cuidado y se sentó sin emitir protesta alguna, lo cual indicaba claramente lo cansada que estaba de estar de pie.

Serena la besó en la tersa mejilla como despedida

-De acuerdo ‐admitió‐, me he vestido así por algo, pero no tiene nada que ver con el deseo de que Darien se arrepienta de su propuesta de divorcio. Durante el año que estuvimos juntos, no paró de criticar mi forma de vestir, y yo fui lo suficientemente testaruda como para no aceptar ni una sola sugerencia por su parte. Ahora quiero demostrarle que sigo siendo igual de cabezota, pero que he madurado y soy capaz de vestirme de una forma totalmente convencional si me da la gana.

‐Eres pretenciosa ‐comentó su madre con preocupación.

‐Quiero demostrarle que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Unos contenidos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Tenía que ser Melvin Osaka, el abogado de Serena. Ella dirigió una sonrisa a madre y se preparó para partir, pero Selene insistió‐:

‐No permitas que vuelva a hacerte daño.

‐Fuera lo que fuera lo que Darien hizo conmigo, jamás tuvo la intención de hacerme daño ‐protestó Serena con una furia que dejó a su madre aturdida y confusa‐. Estábamos enamorados, pero no había armonía entre nosotros. Nos resultó muy duro reconocer que la convivencia era imposible.

Selene decidió respetar el dolor de su hija y contuvo la lengua mientras aceptaba un segundo beso en la mejilla. Serena estaba sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

¿Qué demonios pretendía defendiendo a un hombre que era indefendible? ¿Estaría más nerviosa de lo que se atrevía a aceptar? ¿Era posible que Darien conservara todavía la capacidad de hacerle daño? «No», se dijo, ese hombre no volvería a herirla nunca más, la historia se había acabado.

‐¿Qué vas a hacer mientras yo esté fuera? ‐le preguntó a su madre antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse en compañía de Melvin Osaka.

‐Andrew ha alquilado un coche, iremos a dar un paseo para admirar las vistas de la ciudad.

«Andrew», recordó Serena. Ese era otro problema con el que tendría que enfrentarse. Andrew Furuhata era fisioterapeuta, vecino y buen amigo. Y, según Serena sospechaba, estaba a la espera de que ella le diera permiso para empezar a cortejarla. Andrew se las había arreglado para invitarse al viaje a Atenas, posiblemente alentado por su madre. Y ella se había enterado al encontrárselo en el vestíbulo del hotel esa misma mañana. Andrew había sonreído ante su gesto de disgusto, antes de comentar con tono inocente:

‐Estoy aquí por tu madre. Deberías alegrarte por la sorpresa, ingrata.

Pero ella no se había alegrado de verlo ni había sentido gratitud alguna. No le gustaba la gente que se creía con derecho a interferir en su vida. Por eso necesitaba finalizar la relación con Darien de una vez por todas, sabía que no existía ni la menor posibilidad de que él deseara revivir la locura de su ya lejana relación amorosa, pero el divorcio era necesario para poder mirar hacia el futuro de frente, sin viejas ataduras. No era que lo odiara, pero sí lo despreciaba por cómo había sido tratada. Él había herido de muerte su alma y había destrozado la inocente confianza que tenía en sí misma, algo muy difícil de recuperar.

Serena abandonó la habitación y se dio de bruces con Melvin Osaka. Él la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa y a Serena le quedó bien claro que su atuendo no iba a pasar en absoluto desapercibido.

A lo mejor había cometido un error al vestirse de ese modo, pero ya era tarde para rectificar, por lo que alzó la barbilla, saludó a su abogado con una inclinación de cabeza y continuó su camino hacia los ascensores, seguida de cerca por el joven letrado. Se trataba de un hombre emprendedor que ella había localizado a través de las páginas amarillas de la compañía telefónica.

Se sentía capaz de hacerse cargo de los trámites del divorcio ella sola, pero no podía negar que la presencia de Osaka la tranquilizaba. Había llegado el día de liquidar las cuentas pendientes con Darien. Estaba dispuesta a recobrar todo lo que ese hombre le había robado y a salir de la reunión satisfecha consigo misma. No quería su dinero ni sus bienes. Y ella no poseía nada que él pudiera desear recobrar, a no ser que pensara discutir por el anillo de boda o por un conjunto de joyas que le había regalado. Eran reliquias de la familia, había dicho su hermana Hotaru, antes de añadir con soma: «Demasiado elegantes para ti, ¿no crees?».

Pero ni la madre ni la hermana de Darien habían estado presentes cuando ella había hecho el amor con él, adornada exclusivamente con esas preciosas reliquias. Las joyas llevaban tres años guardadas en la caja fuerte de un banco ateniense y Darien podría recuperarlas sin problemas. Iba a ser interesante estudiar su propuesta, saber qué propiedades estaba dispuesto a entregarle antes de dejarle claro que no quería llevarse absolutamente nada. Y a continuación, le devolvería sus preciosas joyas para poder salir de la reunión con la cabeza bien alta y la dignidad intacta.

El trayecto en taxi por la ciudad de Atenas se hizo interminable, los coches apenas avanzaban. Melvin Osaka la interrogaba sin cesar sobre cuáles era sus propósitos, pero ella se negó a dar explicaciones.

‐Está usted en una posición inmejorable, señora Chiba ‐le dijo‐. Al no haber firmado ningún acuerdo prematrimonial, tiene usted derecho a la mitad de la fortuna de su marido.

Serena parpadeó. No había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a esa posibilidad. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Darien deseaba verla personalmente? Si eso era verdad, había mucho en juego.

Las joyas que ella tenía en mente se quedaban en nada frente a la inmensa fortuna de la familia Chiba.

‐Las negociaciones se inclinarán en un sentido u otro, dependiendo de cuál de los dos desee con mayor urgencia el divorcio y, puesto que ha sido él quien lo ha pedido, tenemos el poder en nuestras manos ‐prosiguió el abogado.

‐Te has estudiado bien la lección –murmuró Serena.

‐Por supuesto. Para eso me ha contratado.

‐¿Quiere eso decir que sabes por qué mi marido ha decidido pedir el divorcio precisamente ahora?

‐No tengo pruebas ‐contestó Melvin en tono de advertencia‐, pero creo que hay otra mujer de por medio. Se llama Rei Hino y pertenece a una de las familias más adineradas de Grecia. Serena reconoció el nombre de la familia con un repentino dolor en la boca del estómago, La unión entre los Chiba y los Hino daría lugar al nacimiento de una nueva dinastía. La madre de Darien tendría que estar muy contenta.

‐Acaba de pasar un par de semanas en el yate de su marido ‐prosiguió el eficiente abogado‐. También me he enterado de que su cuñado, Zafiro Chiba, va a casarse la semana que viene con Petzai Santorini. Los rumores dicen que, después de esa boda, Darien Chiba se va a apresurar para fijar la fecha de la suya.

Serena luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse mientras sentía cómo se le contraía el estómago dolorosamente.

«Vete al infierno, Darien», concluyó finalmente para sí con amargura.

**No inventes despues de tantos años solo la quiere ver para dicorciarse osea espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, mas tarde les subo mi otra historia "Otra** **oportunidad"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

VETE al infierno, Darien», se repitió de nuevo quince minutos más tarde cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al llegar a la imponente sala de reuniones.

Darien Chiba reinaba en el mejor despacho del edificio del grupo empresarial que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Alto, musculoso, moreno y tan arrogante corno siempre. Un hombre hecho para romper corazones, pensó Serena.

Llevaba un traje gris marengo, cortado a medida, con una inmaculada camisa blanca y una corbata gris perla. No había cambiado en absoluto; su apostura, su encanto y su dominio seguían allí, al igual que esos ojos zafiros tan dulces como la melaza, y esa boca propia de un seductor nato.

Deseó acercarse a él y estamparle una bofetada en plena cara. Quería desahogarse a puñetazo limpio sobre su musculoso pecho. La furia y el dolor corrían sin freno por sus venas. Se sentía como si los tres largos años de separación no hubieran existido; en realidad parecía corno si lo hubiese abandonado el día anterior. Pensó en Rei Hino, la mujer con el corazón roto que, según se decía, su familia se había tenido que llevar a los Estados Unidos para que se recuperara del golpe recibido cuando Darien llegó a Atenas recién casado con ella. ¿Pensaba Darien que ella no estaba enterada .de sus próximos planes de boda? ¿Que no sabía que durante esos tres años él había viajado varias veces a Washington para visitar a su ex novia?

«Te odio», le dijo con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra. Se miraron durante unos instantes en un silencio tenso. Allí estaba su tío y padrino Malachate, que se negó a saludarla. Melvin Osaka procuraba pasar desapercibido detrás de Serena, hasta que pasara el primer momento de inevitable tensión. Darien no movió ni un solo músculo al verla y resultó evidente que no pensaba acercarse a saludarla. Al contrario, sus ojos la miraban con tanto desprecio como si se tratara de una víbora.

«Bien, esa mirada lo dice todo», pensó Serena con frialdad. «Al final se ha doblegado ante las presiones de su familia».

Darien se había quedado prácticamente paralizado al ver entrar a la mujer que llevaba cuatro años casada con él. Sus piernas seguían siendo sensacionales, admitió con amargura, recordando el alivio que había sentido al enterarse de que no era ella, sino su madre, la que estaba confinada en una silla de ruedas. Aunque también lo sentía por Selene Winston. Su suegra había sido una mujer muy hermosa, de rasgos idénticos a los de su hija, llena de vida y sentido del humor.

Estaba muy impresionado por su desgracia, pero había llegado el momento de hablar cara a cara con esa adúltera mujer de cabello rubio e intensos ojos celestes que tenía delante. Aunque unas horas antes hubiera estado dispuesto a tratarla con amabilidad, en esos momentos su pensamiento se concentraba en cómo hacerla pedazos.

Durante cuatro años, esa mujer había continuado alojándose en su corazón como un dolor sordo, pero persistente. Se sentía culpable y triste, por eso había decidido no comentarle sus planes de volver a casarse, como signo de respeto, al menos hasta que hubieran firmado los papeles del divorcio. Pero luego había descubierto que podría ahorrarse semejante cortesía, puesto que ella misma se había traído a su alto y rubio amante a Atenas. ¿No era capaz de pasar un par de días sin él? ¿La habría llegado a conocer tan íntimamente como él? ¿La hacía gemir e implorar en la cama hasta llegar a la cima del éxtasis?

La miró con una llamarada de furia acerada en los ojos. Iba vestida con un traje de cuero. ¿Por qué de cuero? ¿Quería demostrarle que podía permitirse el lujo de comprar ropa cara con su propio dinero? ¿O se habría vestido así para complacer a su amante?

‐Llegas tarde ‐dijo finalmente con tono incisivo, recorriendo las perfectas curvas del rostro de la que todavía era su esposa, pero ya pertenecía a otro hombre. Se imaginó la posibilidad de volver a tocarla, de hacerla temblar de pasión... .

‐El tráfico estaba imposible ‐repuso Serena, entornando sus bellos ojos celestes.

‐Eso no es ninguna excusa. El tráfico en Atenas siempre es así. Me figuro que no lo habrás olvidado, aunque lleves tres años fuera. Toma asiento, por favor.

Darien se dejó caer sobre una silla con violencia, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de reprobación de Malachate mientras analizaba al abogado de Serena. ¿Cómo era capaz de presentarse con un joven recién licenciado sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse con el maduro y reputado Malachate Dark? También cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un segundo amante, pensó con irritación mientras empezaba a golpear rítmicamente la mesa con su pluma estilográfica. Malachate estaba estrechando la mano de Melvin Osaka con la máxima cortesía, mientras Serena atravesaba toda la sala para tomar asiento frente a Darien.

El traje de cuero acariciaba su magnífica figura a cada paso. Allí debajo estaban los largos y sedosos muslos y los bien formados y protuberantes senos. ¿Por qué llevaba la chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello? ¿Llevaría algo debajo? ¿Pretendía que él se hiciera todas esas preguntas?

Serena tenía la barbilla alzada y su piel era tan blanca y suave que parecía irreal. Finalmente, tomó asiento frente a él, tan lejos como el diseño de la mesa permitía. Darien se divirtió pensando que un simple beso experto en el lóbulo de la oreja la haría perder por completo el sentido, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de derretirse como la miel bajo el sol del verano.

La conocía, conocía sus más íntimos secretos y todas sus zonas erógenas. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido su maestro en el amor. Sabía cómo obligarla a suplicar y sollozar, gritando su nombre, hasta el paroxismo del clímax. Era capaz de derrumbar esa estatua de hielo en un par de minutos. Pero volvió a recordar la existencia del amante, o los amantes, y toda su fantasía erótica desapareció como por ensalmo, dando paso de nuevo a la irritación.

Ella acababa de dejar el bolso en el suelo, junto a la silla, y levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con hostilidad. El pulso de Darien se aceleró al ver cómo esos ojos celestes le declaraban la guerra sin cruzar palabra. Pero no sabía cuál iba a ser el motivo de la discordia, puesto que llevaban tres años sin verse y, sin duda, el divorcio que él había propuesto parecía la solución más razonable. ¿Por qué se mostraba ella tan hostil?

«¿Qué piensas sacar de todo esto, bruja infame!», preguntó con la mirada, en actitud desafiante. «Espero que estés preparada para luchar porque yo sí lo estoy».

Ella puso las manos sobre la mesa, acariciando la pulida superficie y mostrando sus preciosos dedos con las uñas lacadas en color rosa. El cuerpo de Darien reaccionó de inmediato ante esa actitud tan sensual. Ella se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

Malachate se sentó al lado de Darien y Melvin Osaka junto a Serena. Ella se giró hacia su abogado y le dedicó una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg. Pero, según pudo observar Darien, el joven abogado no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato, puesto que había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Quedaba descartado como amante, pues. Sin embargo, Osaka le devolvió la sonrisa a Serena con un ademán que quería decir: «No hay por qué preocuparse, todo está bajo control».

El león que Darien llevaba dentro volvió a rugir de ira al observar ese gesto de complicidad. «Voy a acabar contigo», pensó el magnate con acritud cuando ella volvió a mirarlo.

‐¿Podemos empezar? ‐preguntó Malachate mientras abría un cartera azul. Serena colocó las manos sobre el regazo y Darien volvió golpear con impaciencia sobre la mesa con la estilográfica‐. Serena ‐prosiguió Malachate‐, quiero empezar por decirte que queremos que todo el proceso de divorcio se desarrolle de manera civilizada y justa.

‐Hola, tío Malachate ‐dijo ella, creando un instante de tensión. Malachate y Melvin Osaka se quedaron petrificados. De hecho, el anciano y reputado Malachate Dark se sonrojó antes de poder recuperar la compostura.

‐Acepta mis disculpas, Serena. No sé cómo he podido llegar al extremo de perder las buenas maneras.

‐No importa ‐repuso ella, apartando la vista para volver a mirar a Darien. «¡Maldita bruja!», pensó Darien.

Serena respondió al inaudible insulto alzando una ceja que quería decir: «Puede que tengas razón, pero al menos no seré tu bruja por mucho tiempo» .

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

‐Como iba diciendo ‐atacó de nuevo Malachate, aclarándose la garganta‐, teniendo en cuenta los intereses de ambas partes, he redactado, a petición de mi cliente, un primer documento de propuestas para que ustedes puedan examinarlo ‐dijo, deslizando los papeles hacia Serena, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos. Sin embargo, Melvin Osaka se incorporó ligeramente, tomó el documento Y se puso a leerlo atentamente‐. Como deseamos terminar rápidamente con estos trámites, hemos hecho una propuesta económica muy generosa, dadas las circunstancias.

‐¿Qué circunstancias? ‐preguntó el abogado de Serena.

‐Nuestros clientes no se ven desde hace tres años –contestó Malachate con la mirada alzada y desafiante.

«Tres años, un mes y veinticuatro días», rectificó Serena en silencio, deseando que Darien parara de dar golpecitos en la mesa con la pluma. La estaba mirando como si fuera una asesina convicta y parecía evidente que deseaba quitársela de en medio cuanto antes.

Esa mirada le hizo daño, aunque ella sabía que a esas alturas ya debería ser completamente inmune a las ofensas de ese hombre.

‐Gracias ‐dijo Melvin mientras Malachate empezaba a enumerar los bienes que pasarían a ser propiedad de Serena.

Serena se puso enferma. ¿Estaban todos convencidos de que ella se había presentado allí solo para lucrarse? ¿Era Darien capaz de pensar que ella era tan asquerosamente materialista?

‐¿ Cuándo te he dado la impresión de ser una cazafortunas? ‐le espetó sin mayores contemplaciones.

‐Estás aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué otro motivo puede haber para que te hayas decidido a hacer un viaje tan largo? –repuso él, mirándola fijamente.

Serena se quedó atónita. Esa respuesta dejaba claro que él estaba convencido de que había ido por el dinero, o... a tratar de retomar su vieja historia de amor.

‐Ambas partes han reconocido que la separación se ha producido debido a... diferencias irreconciliables. Realmente, creo que no merece la pena discutir sobre quién ha sido el culpable. ¿De acuerdo?

‐De acuerdo ‐contestó Melvin Osaka.

Pero Serena no estaba de acuerdo. Miró al hombre con el que todavía estaba casada, recordando el año de convivencia, las interminables horas que él dedicaba cada día al trabajo y la resistencia de ella a convertirse en un mero objeto de deseo. Era cierto que, desde un principio, la relación de ambos se había basado en el sexo, un sexo exigente y tormentoso. Pero, al llegar a Atenas, Serena se había quedado sola y desamparada. Por una parte, había estado el palpable descontento de la familia Chiba y, por otro, la dedicación exclusiva de su marido al trabajo y a los compromisos sociales.

Ese no era el tipo de matrimonio que ella deseaba. No le interesaba el sexo sin amor, sin complicidad y sin ratos compartidos. Y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido la reacción de Darien ante su embarazo. Se había henchido de furia y la había acusado de ser una descuidada. Había afirmado que ya tenían suficientes problemas como para añadir uno más. Serena lo había odiado en silencio, y había empezado a plantearse la separación. Cuando, un par de meses más tarde, ella sufrió un aborto espontáneo, Darien se mostró feliz. «Es lo mejor que nos podía pasar», dijo. «Somos demasiado jóvenes».

Al recordar todo el daño que le había hecho, sintió aflorar unas lágrimas que reprimió inmediatamente. Pero Darien se había dado cuenta y dejó de golpear la mesa con la pluma.

‐Su cliente abandonó al mío por voluntad propia ‐prosiguió Malachate‐. y no ha habido ningún intento de retomar la relación desde entonces.

«¡Idiota!», maldijo Serena. «Ni siquiera te has molestado en llamar por teléfono ni una sola vez para ver si estaba viva o muerta».

‐¿Por ninguna de las dos partes? ‐preguntó Osaka.

Darien volvió a golpear la mesa con la pluma con una mueca de tirantez en los labios. «No le importo nada», se dijo Serena con resignación. Estaba claro que él no quería recordar aquellas semanas posteriores al aborto y previas a su marcha, cuando ella había sufrido profundamente el impacto de la dolorosa pérdida, y él no había parecido dispuesto a quitarle horas al trabajo para ocuparse de consolar a su mujer.

‐El señor Chiba ingresa una cantidad de dinero importante todos los meses en la cuenta corriente de la señora Chiba, pero no existe evidencia de que ese dinero haya sido retirado –dijo Malachate:

‐No quiero tu dinero ‐le dijo Serena a Darien‐, no he tocado ni un solo penique.

‐Eso no es problema mío ‐repuso él con un encogimiento de hombros que mostraba indiferencia.

‐Ahora debemos hablar sobre la propiedad de la casa sita en Hampshire, Inglaterra ‐insistió Malachate‐. Como gesto de buena voluntad, será puesta a nombre de la señora Chiba, como parte de...

‐Tampoco quiero tu casa ‐puntualizó ella.

‐Señora Chiba, no entiendo... ‐intervino Melvin Osaka.

‐Te quedarás con la casa ‐lo interrumpió Darien con tono neutral.

‐¿Para quitarte un problema de conciencia? ‐preguntó Serena incisivamente.

Él entornó los ojos.

‐Tengo las manos limpias ‐aseguró, mientras Serena le dirigía una mirada burlona‐. Pero, ya que estamos en ello, me gustaría saber en qué estado está tu conciencia...

‐Darien ‐dijo Malachate en tono de advertencia‐, no creo que ese tipo de conversación nos lleve a ninguna parte...

‐Quédate con la casa ‐repitió Serena‐. Y qué‐date con todo lo que has puesto en esa lista.

‐¿No quieres nada de mí?

‐Nada ‐le confirmó Serena con gran placer.

‐¡Nada de la lista! ‐se asombró Melvin Osaka, dispuesto a presentar batalla. Darien parecía furioso e Serenalo azuzaba. Malachate palideció y se despegó ligeramente el cuello de la camisa para tomar una bocanada de aire: sabía que ambos contendientes eran capaces de ponerse a lanzarse feroces dentelladas antes de quedar exhaustos‐. La señora Chiba no ha firmado ningún acuerdo prenupcial ‐prosiguió Melvin Osaka apresuradamente‐. Eso le da derecho a quedarse con la mitad de la fortuna, del señor Chiba. Creo que deberíamos. ..

Darien detuvo al abogado con una mirada , asesina.

‐No estaba hablando con usted ‐advirtió, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia su mujer‐. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

Se miraron como si por fin se hubiese declarado una tensa guerra fría que solo los atañía a ambos. La mente de Serena estaba llena de cólera, de amargura y de ciega hostilidad. Ese hombre había destrozado su juventud y pisoteado su optimismo. Había hecho jirones todo el amor que ella era capaz de dar. Había masacrado el orgullo que había sentido al saberse embarazada. Y, finalmente, se había alegrado de verla marchar.

Después de tres años de separación, Serena creía que Darien ya no podría hacerle daño. Había llegado a Atenas con la intención de poner fin a la relación y volverse tranquilamente a Londres. Pero el nombre de Rei Hino la había puesto fuera de sí y no podía controlarse. Sin embargo, no podía utilizar la fuerza física, solo podría vengarse de palabra.

‐Ni quiero tus casas ni quiero tu dinero ‐informó‐. Ni te quiero a ti, ni quiero seguir llevando tu nombre. Ni siquiera quiero conservar el anillo de matrimonio ‐dijo, sacándoselo del dedo para lanzarlo a través de la pulida mesa de reuniones, antes de abrir el bolso y extraer un sobre‐. En ese sobre está la llave de mi caja de caudales en un banco ateniense, junto a una carta firmada que te permite hacer uso de ella. Allí encontrarás tus preciosas reliquias familiares. Regálaselas a tu próxima esposa, posiblemente podrá lucirlas con más estilo que yo.

‐Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ‐insistió Darien sin alterarse‐. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

‐¡Divorciarrne! ‐exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas‐. Eso es todo, quiero salir de tu vida inmediatamente y olvidarte para siempre. No mereces nada más.

‐Vuelve a insultarme y te arrepentirás ‐advirtió él seriamente.

‐¿Qué podrías hacerme que no me hayas hecho ya? ‐se burló ella con una risotada.

‐Demostrarte que eres una desconsiderada al haberte traído a tu musculoso amante hasta Atenas.

Durante un instante, Serena no supo de qué estaba hablando, pero luego cayó en la cuenta.

‐¡Me has estado espiando! ‐lo acusó.

‐Culpable ‐admitió él dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con indolencia‐. La palabra «adulterio» no me gusta ‐añadió con frialdad‐. Si quisiera, podría llevaros a los tribunales.

‐Hazlo ‐repuso ella‐. Pero que quede claro que, pase lo que pase, no voy a aceptar ni un solo euro de ti ‐concluyó poniéndose en pie para abandonar la sala, dejando perplejos a los dos abogados.

‐Serena, por favor... ‐dijo Malachate.

‐Señora Chiba, piénselo con más calma, por favor. ..‐intervino Melvin Osaka.

‐Quiero que ustedes dos salgan de la sala inmediatamente ‐dijo Darien con tono autoritario, refiriéndose a los abogados‐. y tú, Serena, si das un solo paso más en dirección a la puerta, te llevaré a los tribunales y te arrastraré por el fango.

Ella ralentizó el paso y, finalmente, se detuvo con renuencia. Temblaba de tal manera, que estaba empezando a marearse. Durante el silencio que siguió, se preguntó qué camino tomarían los abogados. ¿Serían capaces de enfrentarse a Darien Chiba? No, se dijo al verlos salir de la sala con la cabeza baja. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Estaban a solas y ella se giró sobre los tacones de los zapatos para enfrentarse con él.

‐Eres un matón de mala muerte ‐dijo con disgusto.

‐iUn matón! ‐repitió él con un mohín‐. y tú, cariño, ¿qué eres... un ser angelical? ‐preguntó en tono de sorna, jugueteando con la pluma. Parecía relajado, pero ella no se dejó engañar, la forzada mueca de los labios y el apretón de dientes indicaban que estaba en tensión, como un gato agazapado‐. Háblame de Andrew Furuhata.

Ella se rió porque la situación le parecía surrealista. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle explicaciones después de tres años sin verse? Serena regresó hacia la mesa, plantó las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie y lo miró a los ojos.

‐Puro sexo ‐mintió‐. Soy una maestra en el tema, ¿recuerdas? Andrew...

En menos de un segundo, Darien rodeó la mesa y se lanzó sobre ella, derribándola de espaldas sobre la pulida superficie, antes de colocarse encima. El brutal e inesperado contacto físico consiguió que Serena reaccionara de forma instintiva, lamiéndose los labios. La situación era espantosa. Un auténtico torbellino de recuerdos llenos de deseo y pasión ocupó su mente por completo.

‐Repítelo, atrévete... ‐la urgió Darien.

‐Apártate de mí ‐protestó Serena, desesperada, mientras asestaba ineficaces puñetazos contra su pecho.

‐¡Dilo!

‐No pienso permitir que vuelvas a darme una orden jamás ‐advirtió ella con una brillante expresión de firmeza en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

El lanzó una carcajada burlona y la miró con desdén.

‐Siento decepcionarte, cariño, pero estás atrapada ‐dijo, embistiéndola con las caderas para demostrar su masculino poderío.

‐Eres insoportable ‐suspiró ella, sin poder evitar responder con sus propias caderas a la insinuación sexual, consciente de que sería imposible intentar controlar sus instintos más básicos.

Él rió roncamente y acercó una mano hasta su nuca para quitarle el prendedor del pelo.

‐Así me gustas más ‐dijo mientras admiraba cómo la mata de cabello rubio se extendía sobre la mesa‐. Vuelves a ser el demonio con el que me casé. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es comprobar hasta qué punto sigues siendo diabólica ‐añadió mientras sus dedos luchaban con los botones de la chaqueta de cuero. Debajo apareció la elegante blusa de seda color crema‐. ¿Por qué te has vestido de cuero para venir a verme? ¿No sabes que es el material más sexy del mercado? ¿Por qué llevas debajo una blusa tan convencional que incluso mi madre rechazaría ponerse? ¿Qué quieres demostrarme, Serena? ¿Que hay diferentes formas de resultar provocativa? ¿O es que estás respetando los gustos de tu amante? ¿Le gusta irte desnudando capa por capa? ¿Es eso?

‐Sí ‐murmuró ella‐. Cuantas más capas lleve, más se excita. Mientras que tú nunca me has dirigido una mirada hasta que estaba desnuda sobre la cama, preparada para concederte una rápida satisfacción.

‐iBruja! ‐rugió Darien, sintiéndose insultado.

‐iDeja que me marche! ‐rogó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero él aprovechó que ella estaba hablando para capturar furiosamente la boca con la suya, introduciendo la lengua con el mayor descaro.

En unos segundos, Serena renunció a resistirse a ese bruto que sabía exactamente cómo besarla para que perdiera los sentidos. Los dedos de Darien desabotonaron la blusa con gesto experto y se metieron por debajo del breve sujetador de encaje para acariciar unos de sus protuberantes pezones, haciéndola gritar de gozo.

Estaba a punto de abandonarse por completo a sus instintos más primitivos, reflexionó Serena. Si él metía la mano entre sus muslos, no podría negarse a que terminara la tarea. Pero, de repente y por sorpresa, se sintió libre. Darien estaba de nuevo en pie, mientras ella yacía sobre la mesa confusa y desorientada. A sus ojos asomaron lágrimas de humillación que no intentó reprimir mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Cuando reparó en sus lágrimas, soltó un suspiro de triunfo.

‐Te odio ‐le espetó Serena‐. Siempre fuiste un bruto.

‐iNo deberías haberte traído a tu amante! Me siento insultado.

Serena resolvió la situación por instinto, soltándole una tremenda bofetada en plena cara. A continuación, recogió el bolso y se dispuso a marcharse. Le temblaban las piernas y apenas acertó a abotonarse la chaqueta. Sin embargo, la espesa mata de cabello rubio relucía desplegada sobre los hombros, mostrando claramente lo que había ocurrido.

Él no intentó retenerla, lo cual ella se tomó como el insulto supremo. Cuando llegó a la antesala, se encontró con la mirada perpleja de los dos abogados.

‐Se hará lo que él quiera ‐le dijo a Melvin Osaka sin detenerse‐. Firmaremos lo que haga falta.

Darien no se había sentido tan furioso consigo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo. La había tratado como a una fulana, pero... ¿para qué? Una vez recobrada la cordura, se encontró con que no tenía respuesta. No podía creerse su propia grosería. Habían pasado tres años y, sin embargo, él había reacionado ante la visión de su amante en el vestíbulo del hotel como si la hubiese encontrado con otro hombre en su propia cama. Ella era una joven atractiva y saludable.

Era perfectamente normal que tuviese un amante al cabo de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan celoso, tan engañado, cuando había pasado tanto tiempo? Porque en lo más profundo de su ser aún estaba convencido de que ella le pertenecía, reflexionó.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, dando paso a Malachate, mientras él se servía un vaso de whisky solo.

‐Te ha dado una bofetada ‐comentó el abogado al ver los dedos marcados sobre su rostro‐. Sospecho que te la merecías.

Sí, claro, se la merecía, asumió Darien tristemente.

‐¿Qué os ha dicho?

‐«Se hará lo que él quiera» ‐repuso Malachate‐. Quiere que le mande los papeles para fimarlos, y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer antes de que cambie de opinión. Esa mujer es un peligro. Sea lo que sea lo que le hayas hecho, se ha vuelto peligrosa.

‐Admitió delante de mí que se estaba acostando con ese hombre ‐repuso él como si eso lo explicara todo.

‐¿Le has comentado que quieres divorciarte cuanto antes porque ya tienes a una nueva prometida esperando en el altar?

‐¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ‐preguntó Darien, furioso.

‐Creo que ya lo sabe todo el mundo ‐repuso el abogado con cautela.

¿Lo sabe todo el mundo?, se preguntó Darien. ¿Quién había hecho correr esa noticia de boca en boca? ¿Su esperanzada madre? ¿Su casamentera hermana? ¿O la propia Rei? No, Rei era imposible, no era el tipo de mujer dada al cotilleo.

‐Los rumores son solo eso, simple rumores ‐murmuró Darien‐. Serena no tendrá tiempo para enterarse de ellos. ‐¿Le importaba que Serena lo supiera? Sí, definitivamente sí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan apegado a una mujer a la que hacía años que no veía? De repente, reparó en que Malachate lo estaba mirando con intención de decir algo, a la espera de que él estuviera preparado para oír las malas noticias‐. ¿ Qué pasa?

‐Lo sabe. Su abogado mencionó el nombre de la familia Hino antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella ‐Darien palideció‐. De hecho, comentó tener noticias de que habíais estado juntos en España, compartiendo el yate, durante un par de semanas. También hizo mención del conservadurismo griego y sugirió que no despreciáramos sus propuestas, si no queríamos ver los nombres de las dos familias relacionados con un escándalo de adulterio en los periódicos. Es un hombre joven, pero nada tonto ‐concluyó Malachate.

Darien apenas le había escuchado. Su pensamiento estaba puesto en la cara de cólera y disgusto que había mostrado Serena al entrar en la sala. En aquel momento había sido incapaz de interpretar sus gestos, pero la verdad lo alcanzó como un rayo: Serena era una luchadora nata y, si se había enterado de que iba a ser reemplazada por otra mujer, perteneciente a la clase alta ateniense, lo normal era que defendiera su orgullo con uñas y dientes.

‐La falta de acuerdo prenupcial me preocupa ‐prosiguió Malachate sin conseguir que su ahijado y cliente le hiciera el menor caso‐. Si quiere, puede quedarse con la mitad de tu fortuna.

Darien observó las marcas opacas que el traje de cuero de Serena había dejado sobre la reluciente mesa y sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. No por haberse propasado brutalmente, sino por él deseo de terminar lo que allí había empezado. Aún tenía en los labios el sabor de su boca.

Reparó en que el anillo de boda y el sobre, que ella había sacado del bolso, seguían allí. ¿Qué era esa historia sobre unas supuestas reliquias familiares?, se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba nada semejante.

Al parecer, ella había llevado el anillo nupcial hasta ese mismo día, pensó jugueteando con el suyo entre el índice y el pulgar. ¿Era normal que una mujer siguiera llevando un anillo matrimonial mientras se divertía con su amante? La imagen del musculoso y rubio Andrew volvió a encolerizarlo. Soltó el vaso de whisky y se guardó el anillo y el sobre en un bolsillo.

‐Tenemos que tomar una decisión, Darien ‐lo urgió Malachate.

‐Más tarde ‐sugirió él con la mente ausente.

‐No, más tarde, no. Si quieres un divorcio rápido y sin complicaciones, tenemos que ponemos a trabajar ahora mismo.

«Pero resulta que ya no quiero divorciarme», pensó Darien con una lucidez inaudita. «Lo único que quiero es volver a tener a mi mujer entre los brazos... a mi mujer».

**Hahaha no cabe duda que esto es un duelo de caracteres no inventes ahora resulta que ya no se quiere divorciar...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

UNA vez en la calle, Serena detuvo un taxi, le dio el nombre del hotel y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro tembloroso. Quizá hubiera debido esperar a que Melvin Osaka se reuniera con ella, pero la verdad era que prefería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

‐¿Se encuentra usted bien? ‐preguntó el chófer, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

¿Realmente tenía tal aspecto de encontrarse mal?, se preguntó Serena. Sí, estaba demacrada y sufría temblores arrítmicos. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor momento.

‐Sí, gracias ‐mintió, entornando los ojos.

Se sentía como si fuera una fulana. ¿Cómo había sido él capaz de tratarla así? ¿Había ella dado a entender de alguna manera que estaba dispuesta a recibir un trato semejante? «Has ido buscando guerra», le dijo una voz interior. «Pretendías castigarlo por su infidelidad y, sin embargo, has sido tú la que te has llevado la peor parte». Se tocó el dedo anular desnudo y nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No sabía si estaba ofendida por el trato que había recibido o, peor aún, si aún estaba enamorada de ese bruto. Era algo que venía preguntándose desde que había oído el nombre de Rei Hino unido al de Darien.

Se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos se dividían entre el amor y el odio, tan intensos el uno como el otro. Sin embargo, ese hombre solo sabía hacerla sufrir.

El taxi se detuvo junto a la acera, delante del hotel. Serena buscó unas monedas y pagó el trayecto, antes de salir al sol del mediodía, que caía a plomo. Subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha refrescante y se puso unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de algodón de color verde caqui. Se sentía mejor, la ducha había borrado los signos de humillación y su pensamiento había vuelto a funcionar con rebeldía y firme determinación, como siempre. Si necesitaba un recordatorio de por qué había abandonado a Darien hacía tres años, la escena vivida con él de la sala de reuniones bastaba. Lo mejor sería aceptar las condiciones del divorcio, cualesquiera que fueran, y terminar con todo cuanto antes para que Darien pudiera desposar a la hermosa e inteligente Rei y tener un montón de hijos de ojos zafiros y cabello oscuro.

«Yo hubiera podido darle un hijo», pensó. El dolor de la vieja cicatriz amorosa era insoportable y decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejarse y recobrar la calma.

Se ató el cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo, se echó la cámara al hombro, se puso una gafas de sol y se dirigió al vestíbulo del hotel. Dejó una nota para su madre en la mesa de recepción y el destino quiso que Melvin Osaka entrara al hotel justo cuando ella se disponía a salir.

‐¿Te han presentado ya los papeles? ‐preguntó irritada.

‐No ‐repuso él con el ceño fruncido‐. El señor Chiba abandonó el edificio justo después que usted.

¿Para ir a visitar a su futura esposa?, se preguntó Serena con amargura.

‐Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer?

‐Yo estoy a la espera de recibir instrucciones, por ambas partes.

‐Bien, puesto que he sido yo la que te ha contratado, puedo permitirme la libertad de darte la tarde libre. Haz un poco de turismo, la ciudad es preciosa.

‐Pero, señora Chiba, tenemos un avión reservado para mañana por la tarde. Realmente, deberíamos estudiar los términos del...

‐No quiero quedarme con nada ‐lo interrumpió ella‐. Pero si la única manera de acabar esta historia consiste en quedarme con la mitad de todo, lo haré igualmente. Estoy prácticamente segura de que mañana por la mañana recibiremos una nueva propuesta. Firmaré lo que sea y volaremos de regreso a Londres.

«Para no volver nunca más«, se dijo mientras se despedía del abogado con un ademán, dejándolo plantado en estado de profunda consternación. En cuanto salió a la calle, tuvo que afrontar los rigores del sol mediterráneo sobre su delicada piel. Aún no sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos.

Al puerto de El Pireo, decidió, finalmente. Ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdos: las suaves olas del mar chocando contra el malecón, los barcos pintados de todos los colores posibles, el agradable restaurante local donde tantas veces se había parado a tomar un café Darien acababa de aparcar su coche cuando vio a Serena abandonar el hotel. Parecía decidida a dar un paseo para olvidar el mal rato que había pasado en su oficina. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella, pero se contuvo. Prefería seguirla. ¿Adónde iría? ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación llorando como una loca? ¿Dónde estaba su amante? No era la primera vez que la veía alejarse con la cámara al hombro, generalmente después de una de sus infructuosas peleas, recordó con culpabilidad.

No había sido fácil convivir con él, reconoció, saliendo de su elegante Ferrari rojo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, que decidió abandonar dentro del coche. Luego, pensó en seguirla, pero se acordó con ira del amante. La presencia de ese amante lo atormentaba, se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche de un golpazo. ¿Tendrían una cita? Serena desapareció por detrás de una esquina y Darien tuvo que tomar una decisión. La seguiría, el resto del mundo carecía de importancia.

Caminar le sentó bien a Serena. Era gratificante sentir cómo la tensión de su cuerpo se desvanecía con el ejercicio físico. Tomó el metro hasta la estación de El Pireo y, una vez allí, se bebió un refresco mientras paseaba por el puerto, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar fotos de los pescadores delante de sus relucientes barcas. Incluso llegó a sentirse vagamente halagada y divertida cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un pícaro piropo en griego, al cual respondió con una flamante sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde, llegó hasta el puerto deportivo, donde se alineaban decenas de yates de lujo. Varios restaurantes le llamaron la atención, deseosa como estaba de protegerse durante un rato del sol. Escogió uno al que solía ir cuando aún vivía en Atenas, se sentó en la terraza cubierta y pidió un café solo mientras observaba en la lejanía las pequeñas islas que moteaban la superficie del Golfo Sarónico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el propietario del restaurante, Sabio salió para darle la bienvenida y saludarla efusivamente, con un beso en cada mejilla. Era la hora de la siesta y la vida en Atenas parecía haberse detenido. El restaurante estaba casi vacío y Sabio se sentó junto a ella al tiempo que pedía una taza de café para acompañarla. Serena se sintió encantada de poder volver a conversar en griego.

Era curioso que hubiese aprendido la lengua del país en la calle, con la inestimable ayuda de un diccionario, en vez de en las lujosas villas de la colina de Licabeto. Su familia política se había dirigido a ella siempre en inglés y nadie había caído en la cuenta de que ella estaba aprendiendo griego a toda velocidad. Eso le había permitido comprender ciertos comentarios desagradables que se habían pronunciado en su presencia.

Charló con Sabio hasta que se les unió un capitán de barco retirado, especialista en el arte de relatar viejas anécdotas. Poco a poco, se fueron llenando de parroquianos las sillas que había en tomo a la mesa. La amable tertulia de aquellas personas de buen corazón relajó por completo a Serena. A pesar de la pesadilla vivida con Darien, Atenas siempre le había parecido una ciudad encantadora.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado por la espalda. Las miradas de los contertulios se centraron en el recién llegado con muestras de respeto. Serena creyó que se trataba de otro parroquiano habitual, hasta que una mano conocida se posó sobre su hombro. Se quedó helada y perdió la sonrisa. Se hizo el silencio en la mesa y, poco a poco, los hombres empezaron a retirarse murmurando diversas excusas, para dejar solos a los amantes.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante para soltar la taza de café y librarse al mismo tiempo de la mano de Darien, pero él se limitó a acariciarle la nuca, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. El debía saber que no era bienvenido, pero seguramente confiaba en que ella no se atrevería a rechazarlo delante de tanta gente. No lo hizo, y eso hizo que se sintiera confusa. Darien tomó asiento en una de las sillas que acababan de ser abandonadas, pero no la miró directamente.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba ni la chaqueta ni la corbata. Además, se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa y allí, en el incomparable marco del puerto de El Pireo, parecía otro hombre, más humano, menos ejecutivo, más parecido al hombre del que ella se había enamorado.

Serena suspiró.

‐¿Cómo me has encontrado? ‐preguntó con sarcasmo‐. ¿Sigues espiándome? Qué curioso.

Darien volvió la vista hacia ella y sus ojos se cruzaron. Serena luchó para que su cuerpo no reaccionara a la profundidad de su mirada.

‐Hablas griego ‐comentó él con estudiada calma.

‐¿Qué problema hay? ¿Piensas que tu mujer es tan estúpida como para no ser capaz de aprender un poco de griego en todo un año? ‐repuso ella con tono burlón.

‐Jamás he pensado que fueras estúpida.

‐¿Inepta o desinteresada, quizá? ‐insistió. Él no contestó. La estaba estudiando con tanta intensidad, que ella no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de posición y darle las explicaciones que estaba esperando‐. Tengo buenas aptitudes para los idiomas. y este lugar ‐añadió señalando todo el puerto de El Pireo con un ademán‐, ha sido mi escuela, junto a las personas que acabas de espantar con tus modales autoritarios pero reservados.

‐¿Reservados? ‐repuso Darien‐. No he conocido a persona más reservada que tú, Serena. Has vivido en mi casa durante un año, has dormido en mi cama y comido en mi mesa. Y, sin embargo, jamás había oído hablar de tus largos paseos por El Pireo. No sabía que entendías y hablabas nuestro idioma.

‐Eso me ha permitido enterarme de pequeños cotilleos que nadie se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar en mi presencia de haber conocido mi secreto.

‐¿Comentarios? ¿De qué tipo?

‐Frases que dejaban bien claro cuánto me despreciaban los miembros de tu familia, por ejemplo. Comentarios sobre la terrible desgracia que tenía que sufrir el «pobre Darien» al tenerme como esposa. Ese tipo de cosas.

‐Nunca pusiste nada de tu parte para agradarles ‐la acusó él‐. Nunca intentaste integrarte con mi familia. Por lo visto, tu vida secreta era mucho más importante que todo eso.

‐Tienes una memoria muy selectiva ‐replicó ella‐. No creo que ninguna persona de tu familia me diera jamás ni la menor oportunidad. Ninguno de ellos se mostró nunca interesado por mi vida, mi trabajo, mis gustos...

‐Te tenían miedo.

Ella rió ante lo ridículo del comentario, pero él la miró severamente. Al parecer, la cólera matinal se había desvanecido, pero había dejado paso a algo todavía peor, que no tenía nombre.

‐Los acobardaste con tu fiera defensa de la independencia feminista de estilo británico. Las familias griegas son mucho más tradicionales y tú te burlaste de sus costumbres y te negaste a hacer ningún tipo de concesiones. Mantuviste en todo momento una terca distancia basada en tu supuesta superioridad cosmopolita, que solo desaparecía cuando estabas a solas conmigo en la cama.

Serena se preguntó si realmente Darien pensaba lo que decía. ¿Era esa la imagen que tenía de ella?

‐No me extraña que nuestro matrimonio se acabara tan pronto ‐murmuró casi para sí‐. Tienes tan mala opinión de mí como ellos.

‐Yo te amaba.

‐Pero solo en la cama. ¿Y aún te asombras de que yo procurara hacer algo con mi vida durante el día?

‐Desgraciadamente, el amor no siempre es ciego. Durante un año, te vi tratar con desdén a todos mis conocidos. Y... ¿sabes qué es lo más triste? Que ni siquiera tú estabas satisfecha de tu propia actitud.

Tenía razón, reconoció Serena, se había odiado a sí misma casi desde el mismo momento en que había puesto los pies en Grecia. Se había sentido insegura y despreciable. Pero esa verdad no decía mucho a favor de Darien. Si él sabía de su inseguridad desde el principio..., ¿por qué no había hecho nada para ayudarla a superar la tensión?

Y, en cuanto al amor..., ese hombre no sabía ni lo que significaba esa palabra. Ella sí lo había amado, se había entregado, lo había adorado... pero solo había obtenido de él la consabida frase de desaliento: «Estoy demasiado ocupado para pensar en eso». A él no le importaban sus problemas a no ser que las discusiones tuvieran lugar en el lecho matrimonial y aquello interfiriera con su intenso deseo sexual. Si se resistía, él sabía cómo tratarla para hacerla cambiar de idea y ponerla a sus pies, suplicando ternura.

‐Cuéntame lo que estás pensando ‐pidió Darien con ira contenida‐. No te quedes ahí callada.

Ella lo miró, adivinando su impaciencia, sus ganas de ahondar en los secretos de su alma. Demasiado tarde, se dijo con amargura. Esa era una conversación que deberían haber tenido hacía tres años.

‐¿Qué es lo que quieres, Darien? ‐preguntó fríamente‐. Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí solo para criticar mi personalidad...

‐No pretendía criticar. Lo que..., lo que pretendía es pedirte disculpas por la escena de esta mañana.

‐Disculpas aceptadas ‐dijo Serena con ganas de terminar la charla y olvidarse de ese hombre para siempre.

Ella sorprendió con una risotada.

‐Eres una bruja ‐dijo sin ánimo de insultar.

Con gran sentido de la oportunidad, Sabio llegó con un par de tazas de café humeante.

Sonrió, murmuró un par de frases intrascendentes y, antes de retirarse, dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Serena.

‐Nunca me había hablado de que tenía un marido tan apuesto ‐dijo guiñándole un ojo‐. ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora a todos sus admiradores?

‐¿Nunca? ‐preguntó Darien, una vez a solas con Serena de nuevo.

‐¿Para qué? ‐repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros‐. En este sitio nuestra relación no era importante.

‐Te refieres a que yo no era importante.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Serena estuvo a punto de levantar una mano para mostrarle su anillo de casada, para demostrarle que no había nada que explicar, puesto que todos los hombres se daban cuenta al verlo de que no era una mujer libre. Pero el anillo ya no estaba allí.

‐Sabio estaba de broma ‐dijo para ocultar el error que había estado a punto de cometer…

‐Lo sé.

‐Entonces..., ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

‐Porque cuando he llegado estabas rodeada de hombres sonrientes, muchos de los cuales siguen sin quitarte los ojos de encima.

Ella se inclinó adoptando una posición forzada. Estaba irritada y deseaba lanzar algo contra la cabeza de ese indeseable. Estaban a punto de divorciarse y no pensaba admitir ese tipo de comentarios. Su vida era su vida.

‐¿Por qué no te marchas, ahora que ya te has disculpado? ‐le espetó, tomando la taza de café para llevársela a los labios.

Él la miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que deseaba tirarle algo a la cabeza. y sabía que ese tipo de riñas acababan siempre en la cama.

‐¿Dónde está tu amante?

¿Qué? ‐exclamó Serena, deseando que la pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas.

No quería mirarlo, sabía que era un hombre muy atractivo, un cálido amante con un cuerpo estupendo, capaz de hacerla sollozar de placer. Sus manos eran grandes y prometedoras, sus ojos seductores, su boca tentadora y sus brazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener sin titubeos el agitado cuerpo de una mujer en el momento del clímax. En otras palabras, era un amante impetuoso y sensual. Estaba segura de que, en un par de semanas compartidas en el yate, Rei Hino habría podido darse cuenta de ello.

‐Ese gigante rubio de sonrisa perezosa. ¿Dónde está?

Serena parpadeó y bajó la vista para evitar la tentación de comentar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

‐Se llama Andrew ‐informó‐, y es fisioterapeuta. ¿ Cómo está Rei?

Él compuso una mueca, pensativo.

‐He cambiado de opinión con respecto al divorcio ‐dijo al final por sorpresa.

‐¡Yo no! ‐exclamó Serena inmediatamente.

‐No me importa tu opinión.

‐No creo que puedas hacer nada sin contar conmigo, Darien ‐repuso ella, sin poderse creer lo que había oído‐. ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer?

‐Porque sí ‐contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, como si la explicación fuera evidente.

Darien levantó las manos inconscientemente e Serena advirtió su grado de excitación. Ella no pudo evitar que una corriente de deseo le recorriera la espalda.

‐Deberías avergonzarte ‐gruñó atónita ruborizándose.

‐Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. He estado así desde que te vi aparecer esta mañana en la sala de reuniones. y la, conclusión es que no habrá divorcio, ni tampoco amantes, hasta que yo no resuelva esto.

Serena comprendió, atónita, que al parecer el problema residía en que él todavía la deseaba.

‐Eres tan impresionantemente guapa... ‐añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

‐Y, sin embargo, sigues pensando que soy una bruja.

‐Sí, pero amo a las brujas, eso no es nada nuevo. Forma parte de tu atractivo y yo lo encuentro irresistible. Al igual que tu indómito cabello rubio y tus desafiantes ojos celestes. Al igual que esa boca de labios sedosos que amenaza con lanzarme una dentellada cada vez que te critico.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados sobre ella y su tono de voz era serio.

‐Todos tus atributos se mezclan en un reto tentador ‐prosiguió con calma, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo‐. Cuando entraste en mi oficina vestida de cuero, me sentí seducido. Cuando te sentaste destilando odio, no sé cómo fui capaz de contenerme durante tanto tiempo antes de lanzarme sobre ti. Estaba sorprendido ‐confesó‐. y ahora que estás ahí sentada con ropas cómodas de color caqui, aparentado ser la persona más fuerte del mundo, yo te deseo más que nunca.

‐No aparento serlo. Lo soy ‐declaró ella.

‐Yo también. Y puedes intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero al final las cosas se harán como yo diga.

‐¡Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres! No tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde puede llevamos todo esto.

‐Te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora ‐contestó él sin dudar‐. Quiero cerrar la boca sobre uno de esos preciosos pezones que se marcan bajo tu camiseta y disfrutar del encuentro ‐informó escandalosamente‐. Aunque no osaría protestar si tú te pusieras de rodillas, me desabrocharas los pantalones y pasaras un buen rato con mi miembro en tu boca. Lo único que pasa es que no creo que este lugar se preste como escenario para semejantes fantasías.

‐Tienes razón. Ya estoy harta de todo esto ‐dijo ella poniéndose en pie‐. Vete al infierno con tus fantasías, Darien ‐añadió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Al igual que ya había hecho por la mañana, él se movió con una ligereza silenciosa, que la tomó por sorpresa. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, la obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Ella lanzó un grito mientras los clientes se volvían al unísono para contemplar la escena. «¡Ni te atrevas!», intentó decir Serena, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La boca de él estaba sobre la suya, activa y exigente.

El beso duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Serena perdiera el sentido de la realidad. A continuación, Darien volvió a sentarla en su propia silla con un gesto enérgico. Confusa, sonrojada y temblorosa, Serena observó cómo Darien se ponía en pie. Durante un instante terrible, creyó que la iba a abandonar, dejándola a solas frente a las humillantes miradas de los clientes.

¿Era para eso para lo que había ido? ¿Pretendía vengarse de cómo se había escapado ella de sus brazos aquella misma mañana?

Darien se metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó algo metálico sobre la mesa.

«Dinero», pensó Serena sin atreverse a mirar. ¿Era capaz de creerse que podía pagar con dinero lo que acababa de hacer? Se produjo un silencio tenso, pero Darien seguía allí sentado, con la vista sobre la mesa. Serena se dio cuenta, por fin, de qué era lo que Darien había dejado allí, pero se sentía incapaz de pensar ni respirar. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con los labios aún entumecidos por el reciente beso y el corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

«Sí», se felicitó Darien. «Puede que no seas capaz de creerte lo que acabo de hacer a plena luz del día y con público, pero te advierto de que no se va a quedar ahí la cosa, cariño. Debería haberlo hecho hace años, debería haberte ido a buscar a Londres, haberte agarrado por los pelos, inmune a todas tus protestas, para traerte de vuelta a casa».

Estaba perplejo. «¿Por qué?», se preguntó. La respuesta acudió rápidamente a su mente: Serena se deshacía cada vez que él la tocaba, no podía evitarlo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que aún seguía enamorada de él. Pero habían pasado tres años de larga separación. «Si la hubiera escuchado cuando todavía vivía conmigo en Atenas, ahora no estaríamos sentados aquí haciendo el ridículo, discutiendo con palabras nuevas las mismas batallas del pasado. Estaríamos en alguna cama, disfrutando de todos los placeres que suelen compartir un hombre y una mujer. Incluso podríamos crear otra nueva vida para sustituir al hijo que perdimos».

‐Vuelve a ponértelo ‐dijo él con autoridad.

‐Pero...

‐No acepto excusas. Mientras seas mi esposa, quiero que lleves el anillo de casada.

‐Estamos a punto de divorciamos ‐protestó ella‐. ¿Qué sentido tiene llevar un anillo matrimonial durante un divorcio?

A pesar de la queja, Darien sabía que la antigua química que siempre había existido entre ellos había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Ella tenía el pulso acelerado y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Él la imitó y sintió cómo la relación que había entre ellos se hacía cada vez más íntima.

‐Ya no significa nada para mí ‐añadió Serena, apartando la mirada.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa. Ella torció el gesto con una mueca irónica, a la espera de lo que sucedería después. Cuando él consiguió que ella lo mirara, se sacó su propio anillo y lo depositó sobre la mesa, junto al de ella. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pero él estaba seguro de que había comprendido el significado de ese gesto. Los dos anillos, iguales, pero de diferente tamaño, relucían bajo la intensa luz veraniega, ambos con la misma leyenda inscrita: «Aquí está mi corazón». El compromiso había sido mutuo, habían elegido los anillos en una joyería, enlazados por la cintura, y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en inscribir en ellos una frase que iba a unirlos para el resto de sus vidas.

‐Atrévete ahora a decirme que esto ya no significa nada ‐la retó mientras observaba cómo ella palidecía‐. Si eres capaz de marcharte, dejando tu anillo encima de esta mesa, yo haré lo mismo. Pero si no puedes soportar la idea, vuelve a ponértelo en el dedo y, a partir de ahora, podremos hablar seriamente sobre nuestro futuro.

Ella volvió a humedecerse los labios, pero apretó los dientes para evitar que Darien se aproximara. Serena sabía que pertenecía a Darien en cuerpo y alma, y también sabía que cuanto antes lo reconociera, mejor sería para ambos.

‐El divorcio...

‐El anillo ‐la interrumpió él con firmeza.

Serena tragó saliva con esfuerzo, tensa e indecisa. Quería marcharse y olvidarlo todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Al final, le dirigió una mirada furiosa, tomó el anillo y se lo puso con la facilidad de la fuerza de la costumbre.

‐¿ y ahora... qué? ‐le espetó Serena‐ ¿Regresamos a tu oficina para hablar del acuerdo de divorcio? ‐su tono de voz no podía ocultar que estaba temblando, al borde de las lágrimas.

Deseaba a ese hombre. No quería dejarlo marchar. El tacto del anillo le había devuelto la confianza en sí misma. Darien tomó el suyo y se lo puso, soltando un suspiro.

‐No ‐contestó‐. Lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar más privado donde podamos charlar.

Ella lo miró con sarcasmo, consciente de la oferta sexual que había detrás de esa propuesta.

‐En otra ocasión, Darien ‐repuso con amargura.

‐Entonces, quedamos a cenar esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? ‐propuso él inmediatamente‐. Saldremos de la ciudad e iremos a ese restaurante que tanto te gustaba en lo alto de la colina. Buena comida, buena bebida y un leve recuerdo de nuestra feliz vida matrimonial ‐añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La muestra de su buen humor relajó a Serena, que se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

‐Lo siento, cariño, pero ya tengo una cita para esta noche.

Darien se enfureció.

‐Yo estaba dispuesto a cancelar una cita con Rei. Pero no importa, puedes acudir con tu amante y así seremos cuatro.

Darien se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error táctico cuando la vio palidecer mientras se ponía en pie, temblando.

‐Yo me refería a mi madre ‐balbuceó Serena antes de marcharse.

**_ese Darien parece que padece un trastorno de personalidad multiple..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

«MENTIROSA», se acusó Serena a sí misma. «Querías decir lo que él supuso con lo de la cita. Lo que no esperabas era su contrarréplica». Constató con alegría que él no la estaba siguiendo, lo cual significaba que el encuentro había quedado en tablas. «¿Por qué dejo que ese hombre me manipule?» Lo normal sería que, después de tres años de separación, las emociones se hubieran aplacado.

El hotel estaba cerca, pero mientras se dirigía hacia allí, sintió los primeros síntomas de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y deseó meterse en la cama. Así que se llevó una tremenda decepción al encontrarse a Andrew Furuhata, a Melvin Osaka y a su madre cómodamente sentada en las butacas del vestíbulo.

‐¿De dónde vienes? ‐preguntó Selene en cuanto la vio‐. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

‐Te dejé un mensaje en recepción ‐repuso ella con el ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba para reunirse con ellos.

‐Leí el mensaje, Serena ‐dijo su madre con impaciencia‐. Pero no creo que ese «He salido un rato a tomar el aire» pueda explicar una desaparición de tres horas.

‐Lo siento ‐murmuró, inclinándose para besar a su madre en la sonrojada mejilla.

Todos parecían acalorados, pensó Serena. Andrew estaba sudando y Melvin Osaka se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y se abanicaba con una revista. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba y de que hacía más calor dentro del hotel que en la calle.

‐Está estropeado ‐explicó Andrew, ante su interrogativa mirada.

No era sorprendente que su madre estuviera irritada. Serena le había prometido llevarla a un hotel con aire acondicionado.

‐A ver. ¿Qué os parece si subimos todos a nuestras habitaciones y nos damos una ducha refrescante? Luego podríamos irnos a...

‐Tampoco podemos subir a las habitaciones ‐intervino Melvin‐. No hay electricidad, los ascensores no funcionan. Al parecer, sucede muy a menudo.

‐y ahora dime, Serena, ¿cómo piensas que puede una mujer impedida escalar cuatro pisos para darse una reconfortante ducha fría?

«No lo sé», pensó ella, con ganas de tirarse al suelo y ponerse a llorar. Nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Deseó no haber viajado hasta Atenas. Deseó estar cómodamente instalada en su piso londinense, viendo llover por la ventana, haciendo planes para su próximo reportaje fotográfico. No deseaba volver a posar los ojos sobre Darien porque ese hombre siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle perder los nervios.

‐Los hombres pueden subir a sus habitaciones para refrescarse. Mi madre y yo buscaremos...

‐Hazme caso Serena ‐intervino Andrew‐, estamos en el lugar más fresco del hotel.

‐Es un hotel de mala muerte ‐anunció Selene con desprecio.

‐Lo siento ‐repitió Serena, ciertamente al borde de las lágrimas‐. Dadme cinco minutos y buscaré otro hotel a donde podamos trasladamos para...

‐¿Pasa algo? ‐intervino una voz profunda y masculina‐. ¿Hay algún problema?

El ánimo de Serena decayó aún más si eso era posible. Darien no parecía acalorado. Al contrario. se lo veía fresco y dispuesto a ayudar. Era tan tentador...

‐¿Qué haces tú aquí? ‐preguntó Selene con furia.

‐Yo también te saludo. Selene ‐repuso Darien con una sonrisa, pero sin apartar los ojos del pálido rostro de Serena‐. ¿Qué pasa? ‐volvió a preguntar amablemente.

La amabilidad pudo con ella, su boca empezó a temblar y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

‐Yo... ‐inició la explicación, pero no podía hablar. No era justo que ese hombre pudiera alterar su habitual serenidad de ese modo.

Darien extendió la mano en dirección a ella y Serena se dio cuenta de que pretendía devolverle la cámara que se había dejado olvidada en El Pireo. Hizo intención de recoger la cámara, pero le falló la mano y, de repente, se encontró asida a una fuerte muñeca masculina. Él no dudó un momento y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola que se apoyara sobre su hombro, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los sorprendidos espectadores. Con una mano la sostenía por la nuca y, con la otra, por la cintura. Ella se agarró al cuello de su camisa, reconfortada por un familiar apoyo masculino que no deseaba sentir. Oyó cómo alguien sollozaba y se dio cuenta de que era ella misma.

‐Todo esto es culpa tuya, Darien ‐dijo Selene.

‐Sin duda ‐aceptó él caballerosamente‐. Señor Osaka, ¿podría usted hacerme el favor de decirle al recepcionista que el señor Chiba desea hablar con él?

Serena salió de su trance al oírle hablar.

‐¿Qué piensas hacer? ‐preguntó.

‐Algo que alguna vez me dijiste que se me daba bien, resolver los problemas ajenos.

‐Puedo hacerlo yo misma ‐repuso ella con el orgullo herido.

‐No te muevas ‐dijo él estrechándola aún más‐. Al parecer, este día se va a convertir en el mejor de mi vida, y no estoy dispuesto a que lo arruines con esa arrogante rebeldía que conozco tan bien.

El mejor día en la vida de él, el peor en la de ella, resumió Serena. Como era de esperar, en cuanto el director del hotel escuchó el nombre de Darien, se presentó de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas profusamente en griego. Darien le respondió con igual profusión, también en griego. La conversación era tan tensa y rápida, que Serena no la pudo comprender por entero.

Cuando el hombrecillo desapareció, Darien la soltó con cuidado. Su madre la miraba como si aún no pudiera creerse que Serena hubiera estado llorando sobre el hombro de su marido.

Melvin Osaka se puso la chaqueta y miró a su alrededor con aire satisfecho por el deber cumplido. Andrew se había puesto en pie y parecía considerar las posibilidades de enzarzarse en una pelea con su adversario. Serena pensó que había llegado el momento de hacer las presentaciones.

‐Andrew, te presento a mi marido, Dar...

‐¡Selene! ‐exclamó Darien, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Serena, y acercándose a su madre, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada al fisioterapeuta‐. ¡Tienes mal aspecto! Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti ‐le murmuró casi al oído‐. Acepta las más sinceras excusas por parte del director de este hotel. Concédeme cinco minutos y conseguiré que tu vida sea algo más agradable, te lo prometo. Si el encargado está haciendo lo que le he pedido, en un par de minutos llegará un coche para llevamos a un lugar donde funcione el aire acondicionado.

La resistencia de Selene se disolvió como por ensalmo al oír tan gentiles palabras.

‐Este era el único hotel que nos podíamos permitir pagar ‐explicó con cierta modestia‐. Serena no estaba dispuesta a que tú costearas nuestro viaje, pero tampoco deseaba dejarme sola en Londres. Si estuviera en mi casa, al menos podría prepararme una taza de té.

‐Nos va llevar ¿adónde? ‐intervino Serena, interrumpiendo tan cálida conversación.

‐A nuestra casa, por supuesto ‐replicó Darien‐. Serena es muy testaruda, ¿no es cierto? ‐añadió dirigiéndose a Selene con aire de conspiración‐. Cosa que ha heredado de ti ‐prosiguió con una sonrisa.

‐Ni lo dudes.

‐¿Qué quiere decir eso de «a tu casa»?

‐He dicho «a nuestra casa» ‐la corrigió él‐. ¿Crees que podremos convencerla entre los dos? ‐le preguntó a Selene.

‐Siempre fuiste un hombre encantador, Darien ‐protestó Selene fingiendo enojo, aunque su semblante presentaba mucho mejor aspecto.

‐Darien, no vamos a irnos a tu casa ‐le advirtió Serena‐. La luz volverá dentro de unos mi‐nutos y, con ella, llegará la normalidad.

‐¿Y si vuelve a haber un corte eléctrico mientras tu madre está en su habitación? ¿Quieres arriesgarte a tener que dejarla allí confinada?

‐En eso mismo estaba pensando yo antes de que tú llegaras ‐corroboró su madre.

Serena se dejó caer sobre una butaca, sin ganas de seguir luchando por una batalla perdida.

‐¿Y qué pasa con Andrew y el señor Osaka? Tendrán que venir con nosotras.

Se produjo un silencio denso.

‐Tu amante puede dormir donde quiera, siempre que sea fuera de mi casa ‐contestó agriamente Darien.

Todos miraron a Andrew, que se había quedado de piedra. Melvin Osaka observaba la escena como si estuviera en el teatro. Serena pensó que iba a sufrir una parada cardiaca y se llevó las manos al rostro, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. ¡Había permitido que Darien creyera que Andrew era su amante! Al no poder aguantar la tensión que se había creado en el grupo, se levantó.

‐Me subo a mi habitación ‐anunció con voz y piernas temblorosas mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera.

Al terminar de subir los cuatro pisos, Serena estaba tan harta de todo que, nada más entrar en su habitación, pidió línea telefónica en recepción para ponerse en contacto con el aeropuerto.

Si había billetes, volverían todos a Londres esa misma noche, decidió.

Pero no hubo suerte, los vuelos a Londres para el día estaban completos. Se sintió atrapada.

‐Lo siento ‐dijo una voz a sus espaldas‐. Creo que mi presencia en Atenas no ha hecho más que causarte problemas ‐añadió Andrew.

‐¿Para qué has venido, Andrew? ‐le preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos‐. ¡No sé qué es lo que te propones!

‐Pensé que podría resultar útil ‐repuso él desde la jamba de la puerta con un incómodo encogimiento de hombros‐. Tu madre estaba de acuerdo. y a mí no se me ocurrió pensar que tu marido podría verme como a un rival.

‐Me ha estado espiando. Cuando nos vio juntos en el vestíbulo, se imaginó lo peor, y yo no he hecho nada para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, al contrario.

‐Sin embargo, creo que lo que haya entre nosotros dos ya no es asunto suyo ‐repuso Andrew con tono afilado‐. Has venido para firmar un acuerdo de divorcio, no a pedirle permiso para tener un amante.

Serena rió con ganas.

‐Darien es un hombre muy poderoso, arrogante y posesivo. En cuanto oyó hablar de ti, olvidó todas sus intenciones de divorciarse. Y ahora estoy atrapada junto a un hombre que pretende salvar nuestro matrimonio, antes que dejarme a solas con cualquier otro hombre.

‐¡Esa actitud es primitiva!

‐Así es Darien ‐admitió ella con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

‐No tienes por qué aceptar sus planes.

‐Eso me gustaría, pero se ha granjeado la aprobación de mi madre con sus promesas sobre el aire acondicionado.

‐Pero si ni siquiera le tiene afecto.

‐No te creas esas supuestas muecas de disgusto. Mi madre ha adorado a Darien desde el día en que lo conoció. Hasta que las cosas empezaron a marchar mal.

Andrew entró en la habitación. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido diseñado por un experto escultor. Todas las mujeres se volvían locas por él. Trabajaba en un hospital, ayudando a los pacientes a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros. iEra un tipo encantador!

‐Creo que has venido a Atenas con la esperanza de poder consolarme al finalizar los trámites del divorcio, ¿o no?

‐No puedes evitar que mantenga la esperanza, Serena ‐admitió.

‐Lo siento ‐murmuró ella con voz ronca.

‐Ahora, dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Andrew, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

‐Darle una oportunidad ‐contestó ella con un leve y desconfiado encogimiento de hombros.

Con un suspiro, Andrew rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y le dio un abrazo amistoso. El contacto físico con aquel hombre era maravilloso, todo su cuerpo emanaba fortaleza y seguridad.

Pero Serena sabía que no era el hombre adecuado para ella.

‐Vaya, qué escena tan cariñosa ‐graznó una voz extremadamente sardónica.

Serena sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Andrew le apretó el hombro en señal de despedida y se puso en pie para marcharse. A medida que se acercaba a Darien, Serena podía sentir que el antagonismo crecía entre ellos. En cuanto Andrew hubo salido, Serena oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba de un golpe.

‐El coche ya ha llegado ‐dijo Darien‐. Melvin Osaka y mi chófer están acomodando a tu madre en él. Nosotros...

‐Podrías haberte marchado con ellos ‐repuso Serena con tono ácido.

‐¿Y dejarte a solas con el fisioterapeuta? Debes creerte que estoy loco.

‐Andrew es solo un amigo, no es mi amante ‐explicó ella.

‐Demasiado tarde para que pueda creérmelo, agapi mou. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, ya es tu ex amante, eso te lo aseguro yo.

‐¡Nunca hemos sido amantes! ‐exclamó furiosa.

‐¡No me mientas! ‐ladró él‐. No soy idiota. Sé contar.

‐¿Contar? ‐preguntó ella‐. ¿De qué hablas?

‐Cuatro personas, tres habitaciones ‐replicó él‐. Eso no cuadra.

‐Andrew vino por su cuenta. No comparte la habitación conmigo, ni siquiera está en este piso.

Por el ceño fruncido de él, Serena pudo ver que no la creía. Abrió el armario y dio un paso atrás.

‐Mis ropas ‐le mostró. Luego, se volvió y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señaló‐: mi habitación, mi cama individual. ¿Sabes lo que te digo, Darien? Que eres un cínico. ¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi vida privada cuando tú acabas de pasar un par de semanas con Rei Hino en tu maldito y lujoso yate?

‐Lo que dije sobre Rei...

‐¿Qué pretendes, Darien? ¿Crees que debo enfrentarme con ella cara a cara y decirle que no se le ocurra posar la vista sobre mi marido? ¿Quieres ver cómo defiendo mi territorio con uñas y dientes? ¿Quieres que todo Atenas se entere de que la fulana de tu mujer ha regresado con ganas de armar gresca? ‐gritó Serena hasta perder el aliento.

‐No eres ninguna fulana. Solo eres una mujer herida defendiendo...

‐Defendiendo... ¿qué?

‐A tu rubio amante.

En ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro. Darien no se había creído su historia con respecto a Andrew y parecía dispuesto a reclamar lo que creía suyo.

‐No te atrevas a tocarme ‐dijo demasiado tarde. El depredador ya se había echado sobre ella.

‐Dar... ‐suspiró Serena temblando, con la intención de rechazarlo.

‐Repítelo ‐ordenó él estrechándola contra sí.

‐¿El qué?

‐«Dar» ‐murmuró él con un tono de voz bajo y ronco que la hizo estremecerse.

¿Lo había llamado por ese apodo cariñoso? No podía recordarlo. Pero sabía que si él ponía la lengua debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, no podría resistirse.

‐Dilo ‐insistió él, con los ojos echando fuego y una expresión que decía que se encontraba al límite de su tensión sexual.

‐Dar ‐suspiró ella de nuevo al sentir la humedad de su lengua en ese sitio preciso.

La boca de él cambió de posición y tomó la suya por sorpresa, creando vertiginosas sensaciones repletas de deliciosas promesas. Sus pechos deseaban estallar al contacto con su torso y sus caderas se acoplaron contra la dura turgencia de su virilidad, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Todas las sensaciones: el gusto, el tacto, el aroma y los sonidos se unieron en un festín amoroso. Siempre había sido así entre ellos.

Él introdujo los dedos en su melena rubia y ella tembló de placer. Darien le quitó la camiseta con facilidad y la tiró al suelo. A continuación, se quitó la camisa, revelando un pecho musculoso, moreno y llenos de rizos negros, cuya mera visión la hizo gemir de pasión.

Se besaron como auténticos maníacos, ella le mordió el labio inferior y él le devolvió el favor. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban, sus miradas seguían prendidas la una de la otra, reflejando la intensidad de la llamarada interior que los consumía.

Ella le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y acarició su entrepierna con la palma de la mano mientras él soltaba un hondo gemido de placer. Era evidente que él se encontraba fuera de control, pero así se sentía ella también. Con uno de sus rápidos y silenciosos movimientos, Darien la levantó para depositarla sobre la cama y, una vez tumbada, la liberó con maestría del resto de sus ropas.

‐Voy a comerte entera ‐amenazó, mientras se desprendía de su ropa.

Y no se hizo esperar, primero atacó uno de sus pechos con la boca, y luego el otro, mordisqueando y succionando los pezones. Ella se retorció de gozo, con los dedos clavados en sus hombros. Él tenía un cuerpo magnífico, hermoso, y ella lo de la húmeda oquedad de la entrepierna femenina, deslizándose hacia dentro con una suave acometida que consiguió hacerla sollozar en una primera oleada de genuino placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Siguieron besándose y giraron varias veces el uno sobre el otro encima de la cama, unidos por brazos y piernas. A cada nueva embestida, ella emitía un suspiro y él un ronco gemido.

Cuando se acercaban al clímax, ella le tomó una mano y le mordió el borde de la palma hasta que él gimió agónicamente al tiempo que descargaba su simiente dentro de ella. La plenitud del instante produjo en Serena una grata sensación de satisfacción que se desencadenó en varios raptos del más puro e incandescente placer. El orgasmo final la dejó agotada. Siempre había sido así.

Después, le llegó el turno a la ternura. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de compartir una intimidad tal, para luego vestirse y marcharse. Darien rodó sobre la espalda, llevándose a Serena consigo y ella se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras el posesivo brazo de él rodeaba sus hombros. La respiración de ambos se fue calmando y ella se incorporó suavemente para darle un húmedo beso en el pecho. Era uno de esos momentos maravillosos de la vida, en los que todo pierde su importancia a favor del amor. Y, de pronto, se encendieron las luces y la nevera se puso en marcha. Se oyeron gritos de júbilo a través de las paredes.

Había vuelto la luz.

Darien se incorporó, volviendo a la realidad.

‐Intenta convencerme ahora de que esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dos personas ‐dijo antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño y cerrar de un portazo.

Se había vuelto loco, pensó para sí, mientras intentaba lavarse el sudor con el exiguo chorro de la ducha. ¿Realmente deseaba retomar una historia de amor con su mujer? ¿Estaba dispuesto a volver a sentirse tan fuera de control? Pero cuando ella lo tocaba, su piel rejuvenecía, y cuando lo insultaba, sus instintos se avivaban.

Ella odiaba a su familia, odiaba su estilo de vida, había aprendido a hablar griego, pero no se había molestado en comunicárselo con el fin de poder espiar las reacciones que provocaba a su alrededor. Ella seguía siendo una amenaza potencial y él se convertiría en un completo idiota si decidía no tomársela en serio. La conocía. Era una bruja.

Se secó con una toalla que conservaba su femenina fragancia y registró el armarito del baño: ninguna señal de higiene masculina. ¿Sería verdad que ese gigante rubio no era su amante?

Todo el día había sido una completa locura. ¿De verdad deseaba recuperar a su conflictiva esposa? Después de esa tarde, ¿podrían separase amistosamente y volver cada uno a su propia rutina?

Imposible, pensó al salir del baño y encontrarse a Serena mirando por la ventana vestida con un albornoz azul que le resultaba familiar. ¿Era el mismo que había utilizado él en Atenas hacía ya tres años? ¿Lo habría conservado ella como recuerdo de su vida en común? ¿Estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla, esta vez para siempre? De ninguna manera.

‐Ya puedes entrar en el baño ‐dijo él.

‐Lo haré en cuanto te hayas marchado.

Él se detuvo en seco y la miró.

‐Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero te vienes conmigo.

‐Ni lo sueñes.

‐Por supuesto que sí ‐afirmó temblando de furia‐. No puedes quedarte aquí. Además, tu madre...

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su figura parecía tan pálida y frágil...

‐Te agradecería que le dieras alojamiento a mi madre por esta noche ‐repuso ella con cortesía‐, pero yo me quedo. Mañana pasaré a buscarla y volveremos a Londres.

‐Ya te he dicho que tú te vienes conmigo ‐insistió él con terquedad.

‐Creo que ya hemos cometido demasiados, errores en un solo día ‐anunció Serena.

‐Esto no ha sido un error ‐contraatacó Darien‐. Simplemente hemos hecho el amor, algo que ambos deseábamos.

‐Me gustaría quedarme a solas.

‐¿Para esperar el regreso de tu amante?

Ella optó por no contestar. Se encaminó hacia el baño y lo dejó lleno de cólera.

**HAHA QUE BIEN SABE SUMAR CUATRO PERSONAS TRES HABITACIONES OSEA CON DARIEN…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

DARIEN echó un vistazo a la habitación. El suelo era de baldosas grises que imitaban malamente el dibujo del mármol y los muebles debían de estar allí desde los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La cama tenía unas sábanas de color café y la colcha era acrílica y de color naranja. Pensó en el lujo de su propio dormitorio, en su gigantesca cama cubierta con las mejores sábanas de algodón blanco y con un edredón forrado de seda verde.

No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo especial para imaginarse la silueta de Serena en aquel dormitorio, sentada en el suelo escogiendo fotos, o en cualquier otro lugar. La imaginara como la imaginara, su belleza creaba un contraste magnífico con la decoración. La había echado de menos más de lo que podía reconocer. Y, además, había llegado el momento de preguntarse si su larga estancia en España no había tenido algo que ver con la ausencia de ella en Atenas.

Cuando oyó que la ducha se apagaba, salió de su ensoñación y puso en marcha sus planes.

‐¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ‐protestó Serena, sorprendida al encontrarlo todavía allí.

Él estaba completamente vestido y se dedicaba a meter la ropa de ella en la maleta. Sobre la cama había un juego de ropa interior limpia y el único vestido que Serena había llevado consigo.

‐Pienso que resulta obvio ‐respondió él fríamente.

‐Pero ya te he dicho...

Él se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

‐He reconocido el albornoz ‐anunció tranquilamente.

Ella se defendió instintivamente, cerrando las solapas sobre su garganta.

‐Yo...

‐¿Tú qué? ‐la interrumpió, observando cómo ella se ruborizaba‐. ¿Te lo llevaste por equivocación al marcharte? ¿O lo robaste porque necesitabas arroparte con una prenda que había sido mía?

‐Era cómodo, nada más ‐repuso ella con impaciencia‐. Si quieres que te lo devuelva...

‐Sí, por favor.

Sin el menor asomo de duda, Darien se dirigió hacia ella como si tuviera la intención de arrancárselo con sus propias manos. Ella dio un paso atrás y él la miró con una mueca burlona.

Estaba seguro de que ella no quería desprenderse de esa reliquia íntima. Aún lo amaba.

‐Me gustaría que abandonaras el tema y te fueras de una vez ‐murmuró ella, enojada.

‐Mentirosa ‐le espetó él‐. Lo que de verdad deseas es que te quite el albornoz para volver a la cama y hacer el amor otra vez.

‐Me intimidas.

‐No ‐refutó él‐. Lo que pasa es que eres caprichosa y te gusta el melodrama ‐afirmó mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con el pulgar‐. Lo que deseas es que te obligue a rendirte a mis pies. Deseas que te rapte y te lleve a casa por la fuerza para mantener a salvo tu preciosa rebeldía.

¿Tenía él razón? Sí, tenía razón, aceptó Serena sombríamente. El cuerpo que aún cubría con el albornoz se sentía vivo en su presencia, sus pechos estaban tensos y la parte baja de su abdomen empezaba a latir con los primeros síntomas de la excitación sexual. Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de la caricia del pulgar.

‐Esa casa ya no es mi casa ‐anunció, con ese tono de terquedad que le era tan propio. Y, a continuación, traicionó el sentido de sus palabras humedeciéndose el labio inferior, recién acariciado, con la lengua.

Darien entornó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que revelaba ese pequeño gesto.

‐Lo será ‐aseguró‐. En cuanto te vistas con la ropa que he elegido para ti, nos iremos a casa, juntos, como hacen todos los matrimonios, y nos dejaremos caer sobre la primera cama que encontremos para terminar lo que hemos empezado aquí.

Una vez dicho lo cual, Darien se dio la vuelta y continuó recogiendo sus pertenencias, dejándola de pie, temblorosa y con un ligero sentimiento de frustración.

‐¿Se unirá Rei a nosotros para formar un trío? ‐preguntó con ironía‐. ¿O prefieres que llame a Andrew por si necesitamos un hombre extra?

‐Rei no cuenta ‐repuso él incisivamente‐, ni ese Andrew tampoco. Acabamos de volver a consumar nuestro matrimonio en esa cama y no hay cabida para nadie más ‐añadió.

Se miraron con ojos chispeantes de desafío, cada uno a su manera. Ella reconoció que su marido había madurado mucho en los últimos tres años. 'No tenía nada que ver con el hombre preocupado e irritable con el que había convivido. Se notaba que había conseguido superar las tensiones y dificultades derivadas de una herencia imprevista. Su padre, Mamoru, había muerto seis meses antes de su boda y su hijo mayor se había tenido que hacer cargo de un boyante grupo empresarial, lleno de directivos y consejeros que pugnaban por granjearse el favor del heredero y aumentar su poder. Darien había atravesado una época de estrés crónico, obsesionado por las grandes decisiones financieras, y sin tiempo para las nimiedades de la vida doméstica.

Serena no había comprendido sus problemas en aquel entonces, pero había pasado el tiempo y todo indicaba que el joven magnate había aprendido a sobrellevar la carga con mucha mayor soltura.

‐¿Por qué? ‐se interesó ella‐. ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión con respecto a mí?

‐Todavía te deseo ‐repuso él sin dudarlo‐. y lo único que te pido es que aceptes que tú sientes lo mismo por mí para poder abandonar esta estúpida discusión de una maldita vez.

‐¿Y si volvemos a hacernos daño?

‐Si surge algún problema, lo estudiaremos y lo resolveremos ‐dijo él, volviéndose abruptamente para mirarla a los ojos‐. y ahora, ¿podemos dar por terminada la discusión? Aún tenemos que hacer el equipaje de tu madre y me gustaría salir de este hotel antes de que vuelvan a cortar la luz.

No era una broma, reconoció Serena cuando se apagaron de nuevo las luces y el frigorífico soltó un último estertor, aplacando sus tercos deseos de continuar la batalla verbal.

Sin mediar palabra, recogió sus ropas y se metió en el pequeño baño que carecía de ventana. Se vistió en la oscuridad, golpeándose contra los sanitarios, y cuando salió del baño se encontró a Darien esperándola con la puerta de la habitación abierta.

‐Tenemos que marchamos de aquí mientras haya suficiente luz natural como para bajar las escaleras.

‐Pero nuestro equipaje...

‐El hotel se ocupará de enviárnoslo. Ya me he ocupado de ello ‐anunció él con su arrogancia habitual, tendiéndole la mano‐. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Serena se encontró bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad‐. Hay cortes de luz periódicos debido a una huelga ‐explicó él, mientras descendían‐, los obreros aprovechan que estamos en temporada alta para dejar sin luz a los hoteles, con la esperanza de que el gobierno intervenga a favor suyo. Los cortes de electricidad no están afectan‐do a las áreas residenciales.

Serena abrió la boca para soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero en ese momento resbaló y estuvo a punto de dar con sus huesos en las escaleras, si no hubiera sido porque Darien la atrapó justo a tiempo, aprovechando para arrinconarla contra la pared y mirarla a los ojos.

‐Te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, en mi casa y en mi cama ‐declaró con ronca ferocidad‐. No quiero que nos peleemos ni que volvamos a hacernos daño. Quiero que recuperemos al amor de nuestros primeros días, antes de que las dificultades de la vida se cruzaran en nuestro camino. Necesito volver a sentir toda la dulzura y la emoción de nuestros primeros días de matrimonio, y necesito que tú me digas que sientes lo mismo.

Aplastada contra la pared, Serena apreció toda la pasión de sus palabras.

‐Sí ‐murmuró‐. Yo siento lo mismo.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, lleno de alivio y expectación. Pero ninguno de los dos había pronunciado aún las dos palabras definitivas: «te amo». Serena se resistió a ser la primera en decirlas y él se dio cuenta.

‐Maldita bruja cabezota ‐dijo él antes de posar la boca contra la suya.

Fue el beso más sincero que habían compartido jamás. Tuvieron que interrumpirse con renuencia al oír que alguien se acercaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, el recepcionista escuchó imperturbable cómo Darien le repetía las instrucciones con respecto al equipaje de Serena y Selene. Luego, la agarró de la mano y salieron al exterior.

La vida había recobrado toda su belleza. Caminaron hasta el Ferrari de Darien y él la ayudó caballerosamente a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto antes de rodear el vehículo para sentarse detrás del volante. El motor se encendió con un rugido ronco y prolongado, y las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena vibraron al unísono con él. ¿Estaría Darien sintiendo lo mismo que ella? Probablemente, se dijo. El sol del atardecer bañaba el cielo de color rojo.

Se incorporaron al denso tráfico de Atenas y, mientras atravesaban la ciudad, disfrutaron en silencio de una comunicación especial que no necesitaba palabras para expresarse. Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, él la miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y ella dejó que su corazón galopara desbocado, consciente del devastador efecto que ese hombre ejercía sobre su alma y su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato, abandonaron el centro de la ciudad y se adentraron en los lujosos barrios. Pasaron muy cerca de la casa de la madre de Darien, y luego por delante de la casa del tío Artemis, que vivía con su nieta Lita. Esa había sido la única amiga con la que Serena había podido contar en su primer año de matrimonio. Eran de la misma edad y ella se sentía medio inglesa por parte de madre, aunque se había educado en Atenas, junto a su abuelo, desde que sus padres habían fallecido en un desgraciado accidente.

‐Lita se ha casado ‐comentó Darien, rompiendo el silencio.

‐¿Se ha casado? ‐preguntó, asombrada, Serena.

‐Es una historia muy larga, pero creo que será mejor que te la cuente ella ‐dijo él con una sonrisa.

‐¿Con quién se ha casado? Supongo que con algún griego de buena familia, ¿no?

‐¿Para dar gusto a su abuelo? Ni hablar ‐repuso él con una sonrisa‐. Se ha casado con un inglés llamado Netflay Hayes.

Serena recordó, incómoda, a la familia de Darien, mientras el coche enfilaba el camino de entrada de lo que años atrás había sido su casa. No era tan grande como la mansión familiar de los Chiba, que aún ocupaba su madre, pero sí se notaba que pertenecía a un hombre rico.

Darien la había comprado al poco de llegar a Atenas, recién casado con Serena, para intentar proteger su intimidad de las constantes intromisiones de su madre, para crear un espacio donde ‐ellos dos solos pudieran resolver las disputas que finalmente habían malogrado su convivencia, a pesar de todo.

Serena suspiró, apenada, al recordar la tristeza y la impotencia de los últimos meses compartidos con su marido.

Darien oyó el suspiro, apagó el motor, y la miró con preocupación. ¿Le resultaba tan horrenda la visión de la casa? Recordó la ilusión con que la había comprado, esperando resolver todas sus citas y también recordó el error que había cometido al encargar la decoración .a un reputado profesional. Ese era un tema que tendría que haber dejado en manos de Serena. Había dado la impresión de que no confiaba en la capacidad de su mujer para convertir la lujosa construcción en un hogar acogedor para ambos y todo había ido de mal en peor.

Él había seguido trabajando casi las veinticuatro horas del día y ella se había dedicado a dar largos paseos a solas por la ciudad, con la cámara al hombro. Las noches habían estado llenas de peleas, hasta que Serena había decidido separarse de él, para volver a Londres, junto a su madre.

Era extraño que él no se hubiera trasladado de nuevo a la casa familiar. Era sorprendente que hubiera aguantado todo un año solo, antes de decidir poner tierra por medio durante una larga temporada. ¿Había estado todo ese tiempo esperando que ella regresara?, se preguntó mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche. Admiró sus largas y bien formadas piernas y se fijó en que el correcto vestido azul marino se parecía mucho a uno de los preferidos de Rei, el mismo que había llevado el día que decidió divorciarse a bordo del yate, frente a la bahía de San Esteban. Pero no existía ninguna otra semejanza entre ambas mujeres..., pensó, recordando con incredulidad cómo aquel día podía haber estado convencido de que prefería la calma organizada de Rei a la fiera vitalidad de Serena.

De pronto, observó que había un coche conocido aparcado frente a la puerta de la cocina y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Serena? No había excusa posible. Estaba en apuros y lo sabía.

**HAHA POR QUE PIENSO QUE EL AUTO ESTACIONADO PERTENECE A LA HERMOSA REI…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

A SERENA le costó un gran esfuerzo recorrer los metros que separaban el coche de la casa y, cuando Darien abrió la puerta de par en par, sintió unas ligeras náuseas.

La cálida temperatura de la calle se vio sustituida por el agradable aire acondicionado en el gran vestíbulo de entrada.

Las paredes aún lucían aquel elegante tono gris azulado. Los muebles eran los mismos y el resultado final encajaría perfectamente en una revista de decoración.

Una mujer desconocida, vestida de negro y con cofia blanca, se presentó para saludarla.

‐Esta es Luna, nuestra ama de llaves ‐explicó Darien‐. Luna, esta es mi mujer, Serena.

Se preguntó con una sonrisa qué habría pasado con Mimet, la cotilla empedernida que la madre de Darien había colocado en la casa para mantenerlos controlados.

‐Hérete, Luna. Es un placer conocerla.

‐Bienvenida, kiria ‐repuso el ama de llaves educadamente‐. Las visitas los esperan en la terraza. ¿Preparo un té inglés para todos?

Serena se sintió extraña al darse cuenta de que Luna se dirigía a ella para tomar las decisiones domésticas. Mimet solía preguntarle a Darien.

‐Sí, gracias ‐repuso temblorosa. Una vez el ama de llaves hubo desaparecido, se volvió hacia Darien‐: ¿Qué ha pasado con Mimet?

‐Se marchó poco después de que tú te fueras ‐contestó él con un tono de voz que dejaba bien a las claras que la despedida no había sido demasiado amistosa.

Pero Serena no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema, deseaba ver a su madre cuanto antes y comprobar que se encontraba bien. Además, necesitaba contar con su opinión. Selene la había visto salir esa misma mañana dispuesta divorciarse de Darien y Serena no sabía cómo iba a encajar la idea de que pensaba darle una nueva oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Se dirigieron directamente hacia la terraza y, tras cruzar unas puertas acristaladas, se encontraron de nuevo con la suave luz de poniente. La primera persona a la que vieron fue a Selene, cómodamente sentada sobre los cojines de un sillón de anea pintado de color azul, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Melvin Osaka estaba también allí, pero se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido en cuanto los vio aparecer.

‐Hola ‐dijo Selene, encantada de verlos‐. Ya empezábamos a preguntamos dónde estaríais.

De pronto, se levantó otra persona que había quedado medio oculta entre las sombras del jardín. Era una mujer pequeña, pero preciosa, con el cabello negro y los ojos violetas. Serena adivinó inmediatamente de quién se trataba, antes de que se hicieran las presentaciones formales. Se trataba de Rei Hino.

‐Justamente ahora le estaba explicando a Rei lo amable que has sido al ofrecemos alojamiento en tu casa para que pudiéramos salir de ese horrible hotel, Darien ‐añadió Selene con toda la inocencia del mundo.

‐¡Qué sorpresa, Rei! ‐exclamó Darien con tensa y fingida cortesía‐. No recuerdo haber hecho planes para vemos hoy ‐dijo, dándose cuenta de que no había sido una intervención afortunada.

Serena dio un paso atrás.

‐Lo sé. No deseaba entrometerme ‐repuso Rei con tono contrito‐. Luna debería

haberme informado de que tenías una visita imprevista y yo me hubiera quedado en casa tranquilamente.

‐No digas eso, Rei, has sido de gran ayuda ‐intervino Selene, sin percibir aún la tensión‐. Espero que no te importe, Darien, pero para evitar las escaleras, Rei me ha ayudado a instalarme en el anexo de la planta baja.

‐Ha sido un placer, señora Winston ‐repuso Rei con una sonrisa afable‐. Espero que saboree de veras su estancia en Atenas. Darien ‐añadió volviéndose hacia él‐, necesito hablar un momento a solas contigo. Tu madre...

‐Más tarde ‐la interrumpió secamente el dueño de la casa.

‐Serena, cariño, estás muy pálida ‐comentó Selene con preocupación‐. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No, Serena no se encontraba bien, pensó Darien enfurecido. Creía que Rei era su amante. Pero no estaba dispuesto a presenciar una escena de celos. Y, además, Rei no tenía la culpa de lo que Serena creyera.

‐Es verdad, estás pálida ‐intervino Rei con amabilidad mientras se dirigía hacia ella con la mano tendida‐. Espero que te acuerdes de mí, Serena, nos vimos en una ocasión, durante una fiesta familiar, aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar.

Darien estaba fuera de sí, sabía lo que se avecinaba y deseaba evitarlo por todos los medios posibles.

Serena se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa, dejando a todo el mundo con una exclamación de asombro en la boca. Abrió una puerta y se encerró en una de las múltiples salitas de estar que tenía la casa mientras escuchaba cómo Darien se deshacía en disculpas con su amante.

‐¡Lárgate de aquí! ‐gritó Serena cuando Darien consiguió localizarla‐. ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, rata adúltera!

‐Ya veo que no has perdido el temperamento ‐repuso él perezosamente.

Ella le dio la espalda y siguió mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

‐Lo que has hecho es una grosería –puntualizó él.

«Típico», pensó Serena. Darien siempre prefería atacar, antes que pedir disculpas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar una esposa al encontrarse a la amante de su marido tomando decisiones en su propia casa?

‐Lo he aprendido de un auténtico maestro. Odio esta casa.

‐¿Tanto como me odias a mí?

‐Sí.

Aún no comprendía cómo se había dejado seducir y arrastrar hasta esa casa que le recordaba los peores momentos de su convivencia. Tenía que tratarse de un ataque de locura temporal. Todo el día había sido un completo disparate, desde el mismo momento en que se había montado en el taxi con Melvin Osaka.

‐Pienso marcharme tan pronto como llegue mi equipaje ‐anunció en un susurro, mientras él suspiraba e iniciaba el camino para acercarse a ella.

‐Es típico de ti, Serena, apartarte y salir corriendo en cuanto se presenta un problema ‐dijo él con tono contemporizador.

Ella se volvió para enfrentarse con él cara a cara y se quedó impresionada al ver lo pálido que estaba. Parecía cansado y necesitaba afeitarse. En realidad, presentaba un aspecto completamente lamentable. Lamentable, colérico y frustrado, se dijo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre cambiar tanto en un par de minutos? Era la casa, decidió, esa horrible y odiosa casa.

‐No te atrevas a comparar el día de hoy con mi pasado ‐sollozó ella.

‐No es solo tu pasado, es nuestro pasado, pero lo que estamos discutiendo ahora es el presente, y sobre tu tendencia a escapar de los problemas que te hieren en vez de afrontarlos.

‐No estoy herida, estoy enfadada ‐insistió ella con ojos relampagueantes.

‐Rei...

‐Rei se siente tan cómoda en esta casa, que se permite el lujo de dar instrucciones al personal de servicio.

‐Tiene un temperamento organizador.

‐Justo lo que tú necesitas ‐le espetó‐. Porque está bien claro que yo ni siquiera soy capaz de organizar un té con pastas.

Él rió con ganas.

‐No me casé contigo por tus aptitudes como anfitriona ‐le recordó con voz ronca. De vuelta al sexo, pensó Serena con furia‐. Me casé contigo porque eres maravillosa y muy atractiva, y porque, pase lo que pase, soy incapaz de apartar mis manos de tu precioso cuerpo.

Serena se estremeció. Conocía a su marido y sabía que esas palabras eran una advertencia de que pensaba tocarla sin mayor dilación.

‐Busca a tu amante para que satisfaga tus necesidades.

‐Rei no es mi amante.

‐¡Mentiroso!

El suave contacto de sus masculinos dedos sobre la piel desnuda de sus brazos la hizo suspirar. Estaba tan cerca, que Serena tuvo que contenerse para no rendirse a su poder de seducción:

‐Solo es una buena amiga de la familia, eso es todo.

Serena resopló incrédula y él le acarició la espalda hasta hundir los dedos en su espesa mata de cabello rubio. Un ruido les llamó la atención y ambos se asomaron a la ventana. Una furgoneta del hotel Apolo estaba aparcando delante de la casa.

El equipaje estaba allí y había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones. ¿Deseaba irse o quedarse?, se preguntó Serena confusa y aturdida.

‐Yo me quedaría, agapi mou ‐dijo Darien con brusquedad‐. A pesar de las sospechas que mantengo sobre tu gigante rubio, sigo aquí luchando por nuestro amor. ¿No crees que ya ha llegado el momento de serenarte y luchar por tu futuro?

‐¿Estás tentándome para que salga a la terraza y eche a tu amante de esta casa?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

‐Si lo hicieras... ¿te sentirías mejor?

‐Ya la heriste una vez, casándote conmigo en vez de con ella. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, Darien?

‐No sé de qué me hablas.

‐Lo sé todo sobre vuestro romance ‐contestó ella con un suspiro de irritación‐. Y si un abogado común y corriente como Melvin Osaka es capaz de enterarse de vuestra actual relación, es porque hay algo serio, algo que vincula a dos de las familias más importantes de Atenas...

‐Un momento ‐la interrumpió él con semblante sombrío‐. ¿Quién me ha acusado de haber tenido un romance con Rei?

‐Por lo que me dijo tu hermana Hotaru, se puede deducir que la plantaste ante el altar para casarte conmigo.

‐¿Hotaru?

‐Sí, Hotaru ‐confirmó ella, observando la perplejidad pintada en su rostro‐. A los pocos días de aparecer conmigo por Atenas, la familia de Rei decidió llevarla a los Estados Unidos para que ella pudiera olvidarte.

‐¿Eso te ha contado mi hermana Hotaru?

Ella lo confirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

‐¿Y se puede saber cuándo te ha dicho todas esas cosas?

‐¿Acaso importa?

‐¡Sí, claro que importa! ¡Importa porque no es verdad! Y tampoco hay nada de cierto en ese rumor que dice que quiero divorciarme de ti para casarme con ella. Te aseguró que yo no he dado pie a que se digan semejantes cosas.

‐¿Intentas hacerme creer que nunca has pensado en casarte con ella?

Él suspiró, desamparado, no podía negarlo y ella se dio cuenta.

‐Deja de jugar con la gente, Darien ‐le advirtió Serena mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

‐Si traspasas esa puerta antes de que hayamos resuelto el tema, te juro que esto se va a convertir en algo más que un puro juego ‐la amenazó él.

Ella se detuvo. En alguna parte sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se volvió para mirarlo y observó que estaba realmente furioso. ¡Ella también!

‐Estás muy equivocado si confías en que voy a cometer el error de darte una nueva oportunidad ‐dijo ella con brío, pero sin poder evitar un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

‐Jamás tuve ningún asunto amoroso con esa mujer antes de conocerte. Rei no se marchó de Atenas por mi culpa. Cuando Rei se presentó en mi yate, para sustituir a Hotaru, que debía ayudar a mi madre con la boda de mi hermano, llevaba casi cuatro años sin verla. Estuvo en el yate durante un par de semanas, pero durante ese tiempo ni nos besamos ni nos acostamos. Sin embargo, su compañía me resultaba agradable ‐admitió‐. Y en un acto de pura arrogancia, pensé, simplemente pensé, que podría ser una buena esposa para mí. ¡Al fin y al cabo, la que tenía no me resultaba demasiado accesible!

‐¿Quieres decir que soy yo la que tengo la culpa de que todo el mundo sepa que pensabas divorciarte de mí para casarte con ella?

‐No. Quiero decir que fue un pensamiento arrogante, pero que jamás salió de mis labios.

‐Pero actúa como si fuera la propietaria de la casa.

‐Es una amiga, eso es todo. Una buena amiga, que me ha servido de enlace con mi madre, que está absolutamente neurótica con la próxima boda de mi hermano y necesita que alguien la acompañe a los diferentes actos sociales previos a la celebración.

‐¿De enlace? ¡Qué palabra tan oportuna! No sabes mentir, Darien.

Al diablo con todo, pensó él, abatido. Alguien movió en picaporte y entró. Era Selene, en su silla de ruedas. Parecía enfurecida. Todo el mundo parecía tener una expresión iracunda.

‐Jovencita ‐dijo dirigiéndose a su hija‐. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado con los buenos modales que pensaba que te había inculcado? ¿Cómo has podido cometer la grosería de darle la espalda a la simpática señorita Hino y marcharte? Me he pasado la última media hora intentado disculparte.

‐¡Esa simpática señorita Hino con la que has hecho tan buenas migas resulta ser la amante de mi marido! ‐replicó Serena destilando cólera, antes de alzar la barbilla con firmeza e iniciar su salida de la habitación.

Darien la siguió para intentar convencerla de que no se marchara, pero se interrumpió al ver cómo ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

‐¿De que hablaba mi hija? ‐preguntó Selene.

‐Está celosa ‐musitó él‐. No sabe lo que dice.

‐A mí me parece que lo que ha dicho estaba bien claro ‐contraatacó Selene‐. ¿Es esa mujer tu amante actual?

¿Actual? No había tenido ninguna amante desde que Serena se había marchado hacía ya tres años, pensó Darien al tiempo que escuchaba un familiar portazo en la parte alta de la casa. En la habitación de invitados, dedujo, no en la suya.

Reparó en que, para Selene, Rei había pasado inmediatamente de ser «la simpática señorita Hino» a ser «esa mujer».

‐¿Dónde está Rei? ‐preguntó con aspereza.

‐Se marchó en cuanto llegó el equipaje.

‐Selene ‐dijo con seriedad‐, no sé cómo vas a tomarte lo que voy a decirte, pero lo mejor será que te hagas pronto a la idea. Serena y yo no vamos a divorciamos ‐anunció‐. De hecho, tienes que saber que nos hemos reconquistado el uno al otro.

‐¿En medio día? ‐preguntó Selene con los ojos como platos.

Él sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

‐Tardamos menos tiempo en enamoramos el día que nos conocimos ‐contestó él con una expresión de feliz complicidad.

‐Pero eso fue antes de que le rompieras el corazón y me la enviaras a Londres hecha pedazos ‐comentó Selene con una mirada tan fiera y vulnerable como la de su hija‐. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo.

‐No es esa mi intención ‐aseguró él‐. Pero te lo vuelvo a advertir ‐añadió en serio‐, Serena sigue siendo mi mujer y lo será durante mucho tiempo.

‐Creo que a la que tienes que convencer es a ella, no a mí ‐repuso Selene, estudiando su expresión en busca de la verdad.

‐Ella lo sabe ‐afirmó él entornando los ojos‐. Lo único que pasa es que necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que todo esto significa.

‐¿Y la amante?

Él compuso una mueca burlona.

‐Es solo una amiga ‐dijo tratando de parecer convincente‐. ¿Dónde está el abogado?

‐Sigue en la terraza, algo impresionado por la forma de vida de la alta sociedad griega.

‐Me alegro de volverte a ver, Selene. Pero no me gusta verte confinada en esa silla de ruedas.

‐No será para siempre. Cada día me se siento un poco más fuerte.

‐¿Te importaría explicarme cómo sucedió?

Diez minutos más tarde, Darien salió con paso firme de la habitación en busca de Melvin Osaka, no sin antes depositar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Selene. No se dio cuenta de que Serena había estado sentada en lo alto de la escalera, escuchando toda la conversación que él había mantenido con su madre. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Serena bajó las escaleras y acarició la mejilla de su madre en forma de saludo silencioso. No sabía lo duros que habían sido los dos últimos años para Selene hasta que había escuchado sus confidencias con Darien.

‐Vamos ‐dijo con dulzura‐. Echemos un vistazo a nuestras habitaciones ‐añadió empujando con suavidad la silla de ruedas.

‐¿Te encuentras bien? ‐preguntó Selene a su hija.

‐Sí.

‐Aún lo amas, ¿no?

‐Sí.

Dieron una vuelta por la habitación de Selene y no encontraron nada de qué quejarse. El anexo había servido de estudio para el propietario anterior, que era escritor, e Serena lo había utilizado como cuarto de trabajo para sus fotografías durante el año que había vivido en Atenas. Allí seguía aún el ordenador que había utilizado para retocar las instantáneas digitales.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Rei, alguien había colocado una cama, una mesa, un par de cómodas butacas y un impresionante televisor. Serena tuvo que admitir que el resultado era sencillamente perfecto. Además, alguien se había ocupado de deshacer el equipaje y colocarlo cuidadosamente en el armario.

‐No necesito nada más ‐anunció Selene con satisfacción.

‐¿Dónde esta Melvin Osaka? ‐preguntó Serena, preocupada por él.

‐Pregúntale a Darien. Se fue a buscarlo hace unos minutos.

Serena se dirigió hacia la terraza, pero Darien estaba solo.

‐¿Qué has hecho con mi abogado?

‐Se ha ido.

‐¡No me digas que lo has enviado de vuelta al hotel Apolo!

‐No ‐repuso él con una mueca‐. Tuvo que volver a Londres urgentemente. Mi chófer lo ha llevado al aeropuerto.

‐No va a poder volar hoy.

‐¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

‐Porque no hay plazas libres hasta mañana, me lo han dicho por teléfono.

‐¡Qué eficacia! ¿Pensabas marcharte antes de que hiciéramos el amor o después?

Serena mantuvo la vista fija en la escaleras y empezó a subirlas, sin responder.

‐He puesto mi avión privado a disposición de tu abogado y del gigante rubio ‐prosiguió Darien, siguiéndola‐. Estarás de acuerdo en que soy un hombre maravilloso, ¿no? ¿Está tu madre cómoda?

‐Perfectamente, gracias.

Habían llegado al rellano superior, donde seis pulidas puertas conducían a otros seis elegantes dormitorios. Serena se dirigió a una de las puertas y Darien a otra. Cada uno con la mano en el pomo de su puerta, se detuvieron un momento para mirarse, Serena con expresión desafiante y Darien con paciencia divertida.

‐Te veré en la cena ‐dijo él escuetamente‐. A las ocho y media ‐añadió antes de desaparecer.

La cena iba a ser un asunto complicado. Selene estaba cansada y había decidido tomar algo ligero en su cuarto mientras veía la televisión. Serena descendió las escaleras, llevando el mismo vestido, que era el único que había llevado consigo.

Sin embargo, se había dado una ducha y se había recogido el cabello en lo alto de la nuca.

Por el contrario, Darien se había vestido de etiqueta y estaba muy apuesto.

‐Demasiado elegante para una sencilla cena informal en casa, ¿no? ‐preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.

‐Tengo que salir más tarde ‐explicó él‐. Debo visitar a mi madre y explicarle nuestra situación antes de que se ponga a hacer conjeturas desafortunadas.

Serena tenía que agradecer a Darien que se hubiera quedado a cenar con ella, cuando Rei había dejado bien claro que su madre lo esperaba en casa.

Ambos entraron en el comedor más pequeño de la casa, como si fueran dos extraños en su primera cita. Darien la ayudó a tomar asiento caballerosamente mientras Serena se maravillaba ante lo elegante que estaba la mesa, con la mejor porcelana y el más bello cristal, cubertería de plata y dos candelabros encendidos.

Sin duda, Luna había hecho un buen trabajo. Darien se sentó enfrente de ella. Su bello rostro, iluminado suavemente por las velas, la hizo estremecerse de placer. No era justo. ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese hombre? Darien puso una servilleta en tomo al cuello de una botella de champán que se estaba enfriando, y la descorchó sin causar el menor alboroto. El líquido dorado y espumoso llenó primero su copa y luego la de él. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente e Serena pensó en arrojarle el champán a la cara si él no rompía el hielo de alguna manera.

‐Puedes venir conmigo si quieres ‐dijo Darien. Ella se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír ni la soltura con que lo había dicho.

‐Gracias ‐repuso con frialdad‐. Pero prefiero ver la televisión con mi madre.

Él compuso una mueca burlona y tomó la copa de champán, brindando con un gesto silencioso en dirección a ella.

‐Bienvenida a casa ‐dijo, mirándola a los ojos, antes de beber.

Si Luna no hubiera aparecido en ese mismo momento con la comida, Serena se hubiera visto obligada a reaccionar. Comieron prácticamente en silencio. Cuando Serena decidió tomar un sorbo de champán, se le subió a la cabeza inmediatamente. Se sintió temblar y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Darien la rellenó.

Luna llegó con el segundo plato. A la hora del postre, Serena renunció al atractivo hojaldre bañado de miel y chocolate y pidió una taza de café solo.

Cuando la tensa cena llegó a su fin, Serena se puso en pie sobre unas piernas que no la sostenían con la firmeza que ella hubiera deseado. Darien se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla para contemplarla.

‐Buenas noches ‐dijo ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se puso en marcha para abandonar el comedor. Vio un rato la televisión con su madre y luego se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para meterse en la cama y poder llorar a gusto.

Él estaba con Rei, de eso estaba segura. Seguramente estarían en un rincón tranquilo de la casa de su madre, y él estaría explicándole a media voz lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Suplicaría? ¿Lloraría? ¿Se rendiría él a sus encantos y se quedaría a pasar la noche con ella?

Se propuso dormir, pero solo consiguió que su mente se llenara de imágenes que no deseaba ver. Odiaba a Darien. Sentía que había vuelto a perder la batalla emocional, al igual que tres años atrás. No quería volver a cometer la misma equivocación. Tenía que salir de la trampa que ese hombre le había tendido...

**COMO QUE NO TODO ESTA SIENDO MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS POBRE SERE **

**AMIGAS ANOCHE YA NO PUDE PUBLICAR TENGO UN PEQUEÑISIMO PROBLEMA :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

UN par de brazos la sacaron de la cama, cuando ya había conseguido dormirse.

‐Suéltame, bruto ‐protestó ella‐. ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

‐No te habrás creído que iba a dejarte dormir en una cama que no es la nuestra, ¿verdad, boba? ‐se burló él, levantándola en brazos.

Una vez en el cuarto que en el pasado había pertenecido a ambos, la soltó sobre la enorme cama y se deshizo de su albornoz mientras ella intentaba tapar con pudor las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo con la camiseta de algodón que usaba para dormir.

Él la miró con ojos llenos de promesas lujuriosas y firme determinación masculina. Hundió una mano en su melena, para sujetarla por la nuca y, con la otra, recorrió su magnífico cuerpo desde el pecho hasta los muslos, tiró hacia arriba del borde de la camiseta y, en un solo gesto contundente, se libró de la única prenda que la cubría. Ella se revolvió y lanzó un puño contra su pecho, con ánimo de defenderse, pero él la redujo sin esfuerzo y posó ávidamente los labios sobre su boca. Los gemidos de Serena se convirtieron en una mezcla de protesta y júbilo.

En pocos segundos, su alma quedó completamente absorta en los placeres del cuerpo, y se agarró con fuerza a los hombros del hombre que acababa de raptarla. El beso cobró intensidad, ambos empezaron a respirar jadeantes y todos sus movimientos se combinaron en una oleada conjunta de auténtico placer. De pronto, él interrumpió el beso para mirarla con seriedad.

‐¿Has hablado con ella? ‐preguntó Serena en un susurro lleno de pánico.

‐No.

‐¿Estaba allí?

‐Sí.

‐¿De verdad que no le has dicho nada?

‐De verdad ‐aseguró él con una mirada feroz‐. ¿Para qué iba yo a hablar con ella? Tú eres la única mujer que me ha importado en toda mi vida.

‐Pero han pasado tres años ‐recordó ella con dolor‐. Tres años pueden hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquiera.

‐¿Tú me has sido infiel?

‐No.

‐Entonces, ¿para qué seguir discutiendo sobre el tema? ‐concluyó Darien, lanzándose nuevamente sobre su boca.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabra, sino que se dejaron llevar por la libido, sintiéndose presos de un huracán de sensaciones que atormentaba sus 'sentidos, clamando por alcanzar las máximas cotas de placer.

Se había sentido poseída, se dijo Serena, una vez en calma, acurrucada entre los brazos de Darien. Ese hombre se compenetraba de tal forma con ella que siempre hacían el amor, perdía toda noción de la realidad y se abandonaba a un delirio que no solo calmaba sus necesidades más primitivas, sino que ponía orden en su cabeza y la hacía sentirse mejor persona.

Sin embargo, estaba preocupada. No era difícil caer en los brazos de Darien, pero sí convivir con él día tras día. Y el problema estaba en que ella no se sentía mejor preparada para afrontar ese amor que hacía tres largos años. ¿Sería él capaz de discutir abiertamente sobre las dificultades que fueran surgiendo con el fin de solucionarlas?

Serena suspiró y a Darien se le aceleró el corazón, pero optó por no decir nada. Estaba contento y satisfecho, con la mujer que amaba entre los brazos, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre el hombro. Ella volvió a suspirar y él se puso a un lado, luego se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró.

‐¿Qué significan esos suspiros tan melancólicos?

‐No son melancólicos.

El enarcó una ceja para burlarse de esa sencilla mentira y ella entornó los ojos.

‐¿Por qué no puedes sincerarte conmigo? ‐preguntó él secamente‐. Acabas de sollozar de placer entre mis brazos, me has dicho que me amabas...

‐Yo no he dicho eso ‐protestó ella inmediatamente.

‐Pero lo has pensado ‐repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros para dar a entender que no veía diferencia alguna. Le acarició el pelo y retornó la palabra‐: Tenemos que hablar, agapi mou, tenemos que aclarar el porqué de nuestra separación para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Pero el recuerdo de los terribles últimos días junto a él fue demasiado intenso como para que Serena pudiera reaccionar con calma.

‐¡No‐exclamó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, saltando de la cama para correr a refugiarse en la habitación de invitados. Cuando Darien fue a buscarla, ya se había metido en la otra cama, pálida y embutida en aquel viejo albornoz azul que tanto decía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

‐¿Cuándo empezarás a dejar de salir corriendo cada vez que te sientas herida? Si no afrontamos juntos el pasado, nunca podremos construir un futuro en común.

Serena tembló de angustia. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de abandonarse entre sus brazos, olvidando lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer...lo que ese hombre le había hecho?

‐Rechazaste a nuestro hijo ‐dijo‐. ¿Piensas que también debemos afrontar ese hecho?

‐Eso no es verdad...

‐Sí, lo es ‐insistió ella‐. Ni siquiera creo que siguieras enamorado de mí cuando me quedé embarazada.

‐No...

‐Fue la gota que colmó el vaso y te ocupaste de dejármelo bien claro ‐prosiguió Serena, decidida ya a soltarlo todo‐. Te casaste conmigo por capricho, me sacaste de un ambiente de clase obrera sin previo aviso, y me colocaste en medio de una rica familia de clase alta que jamás llegó a aceptarme. Todo el tiempo tuve la sensación de que debería profesarte una gratitud eterna, pero mi temperamento es rebelde y me resistí a conformarme, e resistí a aceptar los planes que tu madre hacía para mí, me resistí a aceptar una forma de vida impuesta.

‐Ella solo trataba de informarte sobre las buenas maneras de la sociedad griega.

‐Me hablaba con frialdad y desprecio. En realidad, parecía completamente horrorizada por mi presencia.

‐Y tú no la supiste comprender. Te rebelaste por el simple placer de verla enfermar de preocupación.

‐¡Procuré mantenerme al margen! ¿O es que no te diste cuenta? Decidí pasear por Atenas, con la cámara al hombro, y hacer mi propia vida con gente nueva que me tratara amablemente.

‐Como Sabio.

‐Efectivamente. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando tu madre me dijo: «Algunos embarazos llegan a destiempo, Serena».

‐Mi madre es incapaz de haber dicho una cosa como esa ‐se resistió él, palideciendo porque sabía que lo que ella decía era la pura verdad‐. Nadie puede ser tan...

‐¿Cruel? ‐terminó ella‐. Te recuerdo que, cuando tuve el aborto, tú mismo me dijiste: «Quizá haya sido lo mejor momento, no estábamos preparados para ello».

Él le dio la espalda y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Ella deseó apalear ese poderoso cuerpo hasta verlo exánime sobre el suelo, pero él era fuerte y ella demasiado frágil como para dar rienda suelta a su urgente y primitiva necesidad de venganza física.

‐Me avergüenzo de haber dicho semejante cosa ‐murmuró él.

‐Lo entiendo. Yo también siento vergüenza ajena ‐afirmó ella, dirigiéndose a la cómoda para buscar un camisón limpio antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño. No cerró el pestillo porque ya había decidido no seguir huyendo de los problemas, tal y como él había pedido.

Él se acercó al umbral.

‐Estabas inconsolable y yo no sabía cómo aliviar tu pena ‐balbució él con tono dolorido.

‐No. Estabas totalmente entregado a tus negocios y, cuando tuve el aborto, te tuvieron que sacar de una reunión muy importante. Esa es la verdad continuó ella con la mayor firmeza, por si no hubiera sido suficiente con soportar a un marido que no deseaba ser padre durante mis meses de embarazo, tuve que ver cómo toda tu familia y tú suspirabais de alivio mientras yo me ahogaba a solas en mi pena y me volvía completamente histérica.

‐¡De acuerdo! ‐explotó él‐. En aquel momento no deseaba ser padre, lo reconozco. ¿Y qué? Éramos demasiado jóvenes y nuestro matrimonio se desmoronaba por momentos. No éramos felices. Ya no había ni la menor comunicación entre nosotros. Pero yo te adoraba, me tenías fascinado. Cuando te tenía entre los brazos, me sentía poseedor de algo muy especial. Sin embargo, no tuvimos tiempo de convertir el deseo en amor. Antes de que hubiéramos podido asentar nuestra relación, llegó el embarazo. Parecías tan frágil, que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti ‐dijo él volviendo a su dormitorio.

Serena lo siguió.

‐¿No pudiste confesarme que te sentías impotente en vez de tratarme con frialdad?

‐¿Admitir que era un cerdo asqueroso que se negaba a ser padre? ¿Decirte que no deseaba compartir tu cuerpo con un nuevo ser? ‐se preguntó él con un gruñido que salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho‐. Me despreciaba a mí mismo. ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba! Cuando perdiste al niño, pensé que había sido lo mejor. En realidad, aún lo pienso. Y mi castigo fue perderte, pero lo asumí con entereza. Preferí perderte a tener que afrontar el daño que te había causado.

‐Así pues me dejaste marchar ‐Comentó ella con tono comprensivo.

‐Me habías hecho la vida tan imposible que sentí un verdadero alivio la verte desaparecer.

‐Me rompiste el corazón ‐dijo Serena con dolor‐. ¿Jamás se te ocurrió pensar que lo que yo necesitaba era que fueras a buscarme?

‐Me despreciaba a mí mismo de tal manera que no resultó difícil convencerme de que tú sentirías lo mismo por mí ‐confesó él con tono de arrepentimiento y la mirada clavada en sus pies desnudos.

‐Así era ‐se produjo un silencio denso‐. Tú no tuviste la culpa ‐murmuró ella al fin. Me refiero a la pérdida del bebé. Solo fue mala suerte ‐añadió, abrazándose para contener los temblores. Un par de brazos se superpusieron a los suyos con firmeza. Se sintió tan cálidamente protegida, que no pudo contener un sollozo‐. Yo también me sentí culpable, estaba convencida de que había fracasado como mujer, a todos los niveles. Tuve que marcharme porque no podía soportar las hipócritas expresiones de condolencia de todo el mundo, cuando sabía que corrían rumores de que la pérdida del niño era la prueba definitiva de que nuestro matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso.

Él guardó silencio, pero apretó el abrazo. Ella se volvió, aún entre sus brazos, para devolverle el gesto de cariño, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho.

‐Mañana mismo empezaremos a enmendar nuestros errores para sacar partido a esta nueva oportunidad que nos hemos dado ‐ordenó él con brusquedad.

Ella asintió con un sollozo contenido.

‐Hablaremos en vez de pelear. Cuando alguien te diga algo desagradable, no dudes en contármelo porque pienso escucharte con la mayor atención.

Ella asintió de nuevo y él la separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

‐No te muestres tan sumisa conmigo, agapi mou, porque me pongo nervioso ‐dijo con un tono divertido que alivió la tensión.

‐No estoy sumisa ‐repuso ella‐. Simplemente disfruto de los susurros de tu voz junto a mi oído.

Lanzando un gruñido al aire, Darien decidió castigarla con un beso apasionado que condujo a toda una serie de caricias de regreso al dormitorio común. Durmieron el uno en brazos del otro, se despertaron entrelazados, se ducharon juntos y solo se separaron cuando Serena tuvo que irse al otro dormitorio en busca de algo para ponerse. Volvieron a reunirse en la terraza en torno a la mesa del desayuno. La primera nube en la recién estrenada felicidad de Serena llegó cuando lo vio correctamente vestido para irse a la oficina: traje oscuro, camisa azul claro y corbata azul marino. Tenía un aspecto impresionante, pero ella necesitaba que se quedara a acompañarla.

‐Solo serán unas horas ‐prometió él al ver su mirada de pánico.

‐Así es la vida, supongo ‐repuso ella con una sonrisa.

‐Tengo una agenda un poco complicada. Acabo de regresar a Atenas después de una larga ausencia y se acumulan los asuntos por resolver. Sin olvidar la boda de Zafiro.

‐¿Cuándo se casan?

‐La semana que viene. Como cabeza de familia, no tengo más remedio que acompañar a mi madre a todos los actos sociales que se están organizando para preparar el evento. Por eso tuve que marcharme anoche, y por eso tendré que marcharme hoy también, a no ser que te convenza de que me acompañes.

El lenguaje corporal era mucho más directo que las palabras, pensó Darien al ver cómo su mujer perdía la sonrisa y ocultaba la mirada en busca de una excusa aceptable. No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al cabo de un instante, apareció Selene Winston, apoyándose en su andador.

Él se levantó y la recibió con una sonrisa.

‐¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Ee peteria, estás mucho más guapa de pie que en esa silla de ruedas.

‐¡No digas tonterías! repuso Selene con reprobación, aunque sus mejillas lucían arreboladas por el cálido recibimiento.

Serena se levantó para besar a su madre y luego le acercó una silla y esperó a que terminara de sentarse lentamente. Darien observó los cariñosos cuidados con que Serena obsequiaba a su madre, sin quejarse ni presumir de ello. Hablaron sobre cómo había pasado Selene la noche hasta que Luna se presentó con el desayuno.

Darien echó una ojeada al reloj y apuró el café, mientras ambas mujeres disfrutaban de unas tostadas con mermelada de naranja. Serena se había vestido con los mismos pantalones de deporte de color caqui del día anterior, pero en esa ocasión llevaba una camiseta blanca.

‐Selene ‐dijo, poniéndose en pie‐. Serena y yo debemos acudir a una fiesta esta noche. Nos sentiríamos muy honrados si quisieras acompañamos.

Darien había apostado sobre seguro, Selene era una mujer que siempre había disfrutado de una intensa vida social.

‐¿Una fiesta? ‐preguntó con los preciosos ojos celestes que había heredado su hija brillantes de entusiasmo‐. ¡Qué divertido! ¿De verdad no os importa que me una a vosotros?

Darien mantuvo la mirada sobre Selene, pero sintió cómo unos dardos invisibles, lanzados por su mujer, se le clavaban en el cuerpo. Estaba contento de tenerla de vuelta en casa, cerca de ella se sentía vivo y pletórico de fuerza.

‐No hemos traído el equipaje adecuado para asistir a ninguna fiesta ‐anunció Serena, dirigiéndose a ambos.

El rostro de Selene se contrajo en una mueca de decepción e Serena sintió aguarle los planes.

‐Eso no es problema ‐intervino rápidamente Darien‐. Podéis salir de compras.

‐¡Claro, Serena! ¡Tenemos todo el día para ir de tiendas! ‐exclamó Selene con entusiasmo. Darien sintió cómo los ojos de Serena decían‐; «te odio», pero se mantuvo en sus trece, deseándola aún más‐. ¿Quién da la fiesta?

Darien explicó a Selene los detalles de la próxima boda de su hermano Zafiro, antes de responder que la fiesta se celebraba en casa de los futuros suegros, a media hora de coche en dirección a Corinto.

‐Estás jugando sucio –dijo Serena en griego. Sabes que no tengo ganas de ir.

‐¿Qué has dicho? ‐preguntó su madre.

‐Ha dicho que no es justo obligarte a hacer el doble esfuerzo de salir de compras y luego ir a una fiesta ‐mintió Darien con suavidad‐. Pero podemos resolver el problema a la manera de los millonarios. Voy a hacer que os envíen una colección de trajes de noche a casa para que podáis escogerlos tranquilamente.

Selene sonrió, traviesa, pero Serena lo miró iracunda.

‐No intentes escapar de mí o tomaré represalias ‐le advirtió Darien en griego.

‐¿Qué ha dicho? ‐preguntó Selene.

‐Ha dicho que elijamos algo audaz y extravagante ‐mintió Serena con tono amenazador.

Él rió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se lo había buscado. Pero era divertido tener una esposa que hablara griego. Y había llegado el momento de irse si quería dedicar unas horas al trabajo.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Serena pudiera arrinconarlo en privado. Se puso en pie y se despidió cordialmente de Selene, antes de depositar un beso en la tensa mejilla de su mujer.

‐¿No te apetece ir a esa fiesta, Serena? ‐preguntó Selene al observar la mirada desafiante que su hija había fijado sobre la espalda de Darien.

Serena volvió la vista hacia su madre, a sabiendas de que, aunque ella conocía todos sus problemas con Darien, nunca le había mencionado el trato que había recibido por parte de su familia.

‐Me pongo nerviosa al pensar en que tengo que volver a saludar a mucha gente que conocí hace años, no va a ser fácil ‐repuso‐. Es demasiado pronto.

‐Cuando te caes de un caballo, lo mejor es volver a montarte sobre él inmediatamente ‐sentenció Selene, sin hacerse cargo de las dificultades que preocupaban a Serena‐. Además, si yo he sido capaz de darme cuenta de que parecéis felices el uno junto al otro, el resto del mundo también tiene derecho a saberlo ‐afirmó Selene, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla‐. jCaramba! ‐exclamó‐. Me siento renacer con todo este jaleo. Me dan ganas de ponerme a cantar.

Y lo hizo, canto durante toda la mañana, hasta que llegó la furgoneta con los vestidos de noche. Entonces, se dedicó a parlotear alabando la elegancia de los exclusivos diseños y la originalidad de los complementos. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la siesta de su madre, Serena se alegró de poder encerrarse en su habitación, aunque no pudo abandonarse por completo a la tristeza que la embargaba porque Darien podía aparecer en cualquier momento y tenía que estar preparada para enfrentarse con él cara a cara.

Darien había prolongado en exceso su visita a la oficina y, en cuanto pudo, abandonó sus asuntos hasta el día siguiente y se dirigió hacia el Ferrari rojo. Allí encontró la chaqueta que se había quitado el día anterior, antes de seguir a Serena a la salida del hotel Apolo. Un sobre blanco, el mismo que ella le había entregado durante la tensa reunión de la mañana, sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos. Lo abrió, encontró la llave de la caja fuerte de Serena en Atenas y la carta firmada que lo autorizaba a disponer de ella a su antojo. Sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Serena llamaba «las reliquias de la familia».

Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la puerta del dormitorio común y, desde el umbral, observó a Serena sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, vestida con una amplia camiseta de algodón que creyó reconocer como propia, y con la cabeza boca abajo, para poder peinarse la espesa melena con comodidad. Probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha, se dijo.

‐Si quieres ducharte, lo mejor será que lo hagas en otro cuarto de baño, porque no respondo de mí y podría acuchillarte mientras estás desnudo y vulnerable bajo el chorro del agua ‐dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

Él no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Después de la jugarreta de por la mañana, casi había esperado encontrarla recluida en la habitación de invitados, negándose a verlo.

‐De eso nada cariño ‐negó tranquilamente‐. Una muerte rápida no sería suficiente para ti.

‐No me tientes.

‐De acuerdo. Pero creo que ya he optado por vivir la vida peligrosamente a tu lado ‐dijo entrando decididamente en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ni siquiera entonces se dignó ella a levantar la cabeza. El se dirigió hacia una cómoda y depositó dos cajas de terciopelo negro sobre ella. Se libró de la chaqueta y la corbata, tratando de decidirse entre saltar sobre ella, sin darle la menor oportunidad de defenderse, o molestarla un poco dedicándose a ignorarla, al igual que ella estaba haciendo con él. La primera idea era tentadora, pero resolvió optar por la ducha. Eso los dejaría en términos de igualdad y sabía que, después de haber proferido su amenaza, ella no iba a ser capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados sin pasar a la acción.

Se deshizo de los pantalones y de los zapatos mientras Serena continuaba peinándose cuidadosamente. Ya solo le quedaba puesta la camisa y no era suficiente para tapar la gran protuberancia que se elevaba en su entrepierna.

Necesitaba afeitarse urgentemente, así que entró en el baño y abrió la ducha, antes de tomar la cuchilla para afeitarse. Ella se acercó a la puerta, tal y como él había previsto, y se quedó desconcertada al verlo de pie frente al espejo. Una vez consciente de la treta, compuso su mejor expresión de rabia y desafío.

‐Elige arma ‐dijo él perezosamente, sin separar los ojos del espejo que, según pudo comprobar, mostraba el rostro de un hombre que había cambiado radicalmente en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Habían desaparecido las duras marcas del cinismo y su rostro volvía a ser el de un hombre bien parecido en el mejor momento de su vida. Reconoció que el cambio se debía por entero a la presencia de Serena, esa mujer voluble y rebelde que lo miraba con unos increíbles ojos celestes, clavados en un rostro de piel delicadamente nacarada, enmarcado por una húmeda y espesa cabellera de color rubio.

Ella saltó sobre él sin previo aviso, pero Darien pudo soltar la cuchilla antes de vérselas con ella. Serena lloraba y balbucía convulsivamente mientras le daba golpes y empujones, dando rienda suelta a su rabieta.

‐¡No quiero salir esta noche! ‐gritó lastimeramente.

Ella había elegido bien sus armas. Darien se sentía capaz de combatir la furia, pero se veía impotente para enfrentarse a las lágrimas de una mujer compungida.

‐No llores, agapi mou. No es justo.

‐¿No podemos esperar unos cuantos días antes de que me sueltes delante de .esas fieras salvajes de nuevo? Por favor... ‐suplicó.

El ruego estuvo a punto de tener efecto sobre él, pero se recobró y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

‐Si alguien se atreve a mirarte mal, acabaré con él o con ella de un plumazo, lo prometo.

‐¡Pero eso no impide que piensen atrocidades de mí, Dar!

«Dar». Serena era la única persona que lo llamaba por ese diminutivo. Cuando oía esa palabra su corazón reaccionaba amándola devotamente. Amando a esa Serena hermosa, cobarde e insegura que nadie conocía, aparte de él. La empujó sobre la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

‐¿De veras piensas que tú y yo somos las únicas personas que nos arrepentimos del pasado? ‐preguntó‐. Cuando te fuiste, mi madre estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso al verme destrozado. Al cabo de un año, no pude resistir tu ausencia y me marché lejos de aquí. Te aseguro que ha tenido tiempo de echarme de menos y, si cree que tú eres la garantía de mi estabilidad, sabrá cómo ganarse tu cariño.

‐¿Adónde fuiste? ‐preguntó ella, mucho más tranquila.

‐A España. A un lugar llamado San Esteban. Llevaba la dirección de mis empresas desde el yate anclado en ese puerto y aprendí a sobrevivir solo, olvidando mi vida pasada en Atenas.

‐¡Deberías haber venido a buscarme! ‐exclamó ella, propinándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

‐Lo hice, cada noche, en mis sueños ‐confesó él palpando su vientre. No llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta.

‐Eso no bastaba.

‐Pero ahora tenemos un montón de tiempo para reencontrarnos ‐dijo él, penetrándola, sin preliminares.

Ella sollozó de placer porque estaba preparada para recibirlo, volvió la cabeza y lanzó la boca desesperadamente sobre sus labios. Rodaron por la cama apasionadamente. Cuando el rapto de deseo se colmó y ambos recuperaron la calma, Darien se puso en pie con el cuerpo de ella aún colgado de su cuello y, así abrazados, se abrieron paso hasta la ducha, donde iniciaron una nueva contienda amorosa.

Luego, Serena desapareció prudentemente en dirección a la habitación de invitados, dejándolo solo. Darien se desperezó e hizo un último esfuerzo para superar su letargo amoroso antes de vestirse. Después de recoger la caja de terciopelo negro, se dirigió al encuentro de su tormentosa esposa. Si ella volvía a atacar sus defensas, no irían a ninguna parte, se prometió.

**ay este par de verdad que creo que son el uno para el otro...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

ENTRÓ en la habitación, golpeando ligeramente la puerta para advertir de su presencia.

Serena se miró en el espejo, dudando si lo que veía en él le gustaba o no. Había elegido un vestido de seda de color verde jade que se ajustaba a su cuerpo sensualmente, sin ser demasiado descarado, al menos eso esperaba. Las sandalias de tacón alto eran del mismo color. ¿Habría conseguido dejar atrás a la muchacha provocativa sin hacer demasiadas concesiones a las ideas tradicionales de la alta sociedad griega sobre materia de buen gusto?

‐¿Qué opinas? ‐le preguntó a Darien con un leve rastro de ansiedad pintada en sus bonitos ojos.

El no contestó y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Lo que vio fue un hombre que podría satisfacer las fantasías más elevadas de cualquier mujer. Había descartado el típico traje oscuro a favor de una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros de seda y una pajarita negra. Su apariencia era tan formidable, que Serena sintió cómo el centro de su feminidad volvía a emitir las pulsaciones que preceden al clímax. Sus ojos zafiros la miraron de arriba abajo con expresión posesiva.

‐Estás impresionante ‐dijo él por fin‐. Perfecta.

«Y tú también», pensó Serena mientras Darien se acercaba con la caja de terciopelo negro que ella reconoció de inmediato con un súbito temblor nervioso.

‐Ya... ya has ido por ellas ‐balbució.

‐¿Te refieres a las reliquias familiares? ‐repuso él en tono de guasa‐. Corno ves, aquí están ‐añadió pulsando suavemente el botón de apertura. Durante un instante, permitió que ella admirara las joyas de esmeraldas engarzadas con diamantes sobre platino que tanto le habían gustado antes de que Hotaru osara denigrarla: «¿Te ha regalado esas antiguallas? Mi madre siempre se ha negado a ponérselas. Pero, incluso así, son demasiado elegantes para ti».

Los largos dedos de Darien sostuvieron el collar en alto.

‐Date la vuelta ‐ordenó.

‐Yo... ‐musitó ella, incapaz de volver a tocar esas preciadas joyas‐. No las quiero, te las he devuelto porque...

‐Llevamos dos días dándonos una segunda oportunidad ‐afirmó él con expresión sardónica y esto forma parte de nuestra reconciliación. Te las devuelvo. Van maravillosamente con ese vestido, ¿no crees?

‐Sí, pero...

El collar brillaba entre sus dedos y Serena lo interrogó con los ojos de forma precavida. El contacto visual con él la hizo sentirse perezosa y estuvo a punto de pedirle que volvieran a la cama y olvidaran la fiesta.

‐¿No crees que llevar esas joyas hoy sería como abofetear a tu familia en plena cara antes de que tengan tiempo de asumir que he regresado? Quizá sería mejor esperar un poco...

‐Nada de esperas. El hecho es que has vuelto y, cuanto antes lo comprendan, mejor. Tú eres mi preciosa esposa, yo te regalé estas joyas y quiero que las luzcas. Así que date la vuelta…

Ella obedeció, dejándose convencer por sus palabras. El collar se acopló a su cuello como si lo hubieran hecho a medida. Él presionó los labios contra su nuca, le dio la vuelta para admirar el efecto y quedo deslumbrado. Después, alargó una mano, tomó el brazalete que hacía juego con el collar y lo encajó en su esbelta muñeca. A continuación le llegó el turno al anillo, que él colocó en su dedo anular, junto al anillo de boda, con una mirada intencionada.

Serena se estremeció de deseo cuando él le tocó con maestría los lóbulos de las orejas para quitarle los sencillos aros de oro y sustituirlos por los impresionantes pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes que completaban el magnífico conjunto. Él estaba muy cerca y emanaba un aroma irresistible. Serena apenas pudo contener las ganas de besarlo, desnudarlo y regresar a la cama.

Pero cambió de opinión y se dirigió hacia el espejo con un suspiro. No tuvo más remedio que dar la razón a Darien: nadie podría negar que las esmeraldas y los diamantes combinaban perfectamente con el color verde jade del vestido. Buscó la mirada de él en el espejo.

‐Sigo pensando que llevar estas joyas hoy es como abofetear a tu familia.

Él pasó un dedo sensual por encima del collar.

‐Creo que al regreso de la fiesta voy a pasarlo estupendamente ‐dijo con tono insinuante, fantaseando con imágenes de su mujer completamente enjoyada, pero sin ropa. Le dio un ligero beso sobre el hombro y ella se estremeció. Él suspiró.

‐¿A quién pertenecieron estas joyas antes? ‐preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Darien la miró con expresión burlona y sonrisa perezosa.

‐Las esmeraldas fueron propiedad de un pirata venezolano que solía llevar una de ellas en un diente.

Serena rió a carcajadas al oír la extravagante leyenda que acababa de inventarse su esposo.

‐¡Debía tener una dentadura impresionante!

‐Era un gigante moreno con un parche negro en el ojo derecho ‐prosiguió él dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, antes de lanzarse a besarla en la boca.

Acababa de arruinar el efecto de la barra de labios, pero a ella no le importó porque ese beso logró contrarrestar la ansiedad que sentía con respecto a la próxima reunión familiar, dejando bien sentado que .lo único que realmente importaba era la relación entre ellos dos. Ya tendría tiempo de retocarse el sutil maquillaje en el coche. Salieron de la habitación de la mano, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a Selene en el vestíbulo, preciosa con su vestido azul cielo, bordado con hilo de plata.

‐¡Mamá! ‐exclamó Serena‐. ¡Estás estupenda!

Los nervios retornaron cuando el coche aparcó delante de unos soberbios jardines, iluminados para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Selene renunció a la silla de ruedas y prefirió apoyarse en el andador. Al parecer, esa noche todo el mundo anteponía la dignidad y el orgullo al sentido común. Serena deseó sentirse tan ilusionada como su madre ante la perspectiva de gozar de una buena fiesta, pero se sentía inquieta, y la mano de Darien sobre su espalda apenas añadía una leve seguridad a su angustia.

La entrada estaba llena de gente y tuvieron que entrar en la casa muy lentamente. Darien le presentó al matrimonio Santorini y a su hija Petzai, la futura esposa de Zafiro, que era una muchacha preciosa de cabello verde y ojos oscuros. Aunque los tres le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad. Zafiro se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, pero Serena presintió una cierta renuencia en su primera mirada.

‐Encantado de verte por aquí de nuevo, Serena ‐dijo, besándola suavemente en la mejilla‐. Ya era hora.

Esas palabras afectuosas le sentaron de maravilla y la prepararon para verse de nuevo, cara a cara, con la madre de Darien. Athena saludó brevemente a su nuera con expresión tensa e incómoda y luego se dirigió amablemente hacia Selene, interesándose por los detalles del accidente y por su salud.

‐Ya ves ‐anunció Darien, en voz baja, pero triunfante‐. No ha sido tan terrible.

‐Estoy segura de que has tenido que prevenirles y rogarles encarecidamente que no se atrevieran a tratarme con desprecio ‐puntualizó ella.

Pero toda la sencillez de los primeros saludos se esfumó cuando entraron en el gran salón de la casa y más de cien rostros se volvieron para estudiarla con curiosidad. Algunos mostraron sorpresa y otros bajaron la vista y apartaron los ojos inmediatamente. Serena perdió los nervios.

Era evidente que Darien había advertido a su familia, pero no al resto de los invitados, reflexionó con inquietud. No era tonta y se daba cuenta de que, en esos momentos, decenas de lenguas murmuraban cotilleos de todo tipo sobre ella. La situación se había vuelto insoportable, se dijo, mientras sentía cómo se le encogía el alma. Pero la soberbia de su carácter ganó la batalla y alzó la barbilla para demostrarles a todos que no tenía miedo. «Malditos seáis», decían sus brillantes ojos celestes con terca rebeldía.

Su madre se puso al lado de Darien. Se la veía impresionada por la aviesa atención que todos los invitados prestaban a su hija.

‐¿Somos las estrellas de la fiesta, Darien? ‐preguntó.

Él le apretó la mano calurosamente y luego rodeó con firmeza la cintura de su esposa, miró con autoridad de un extremo al otro del salón y, mágicamente, consiguió que todos los cotilleo s cesaran. Serena se sorprendió de su poderosa influencia sobre toda aquella gente, debía de ser algo que Darien había aprendido durante los últimos tres años. Nunca había demostrado semejante dominio durante su ya lejano y difícil año de convivencia. La gente pareció olvidar la presencia de Serena de inmediato y retornó las conversaciones que su inesperada aparición había interrumpido. Darien las condujo hasta un sofá, pero se negaron a sentarse. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a claudicar sentándose.

Un camarero les ofreció una bandeja de copas de champán, que Darien se encargó de repartir. Serena tomó un sorbo con timidez, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

‐¿Te encuentras bien? ‐preguntó Darien.

‐Sí ‐mintió ella, sin poder engañarlo.

‐Te pido disculpas por todo esto. Debería haberme imaginado que tu presencia iba a causar una sensación. Me conformé con avisar a la familia, pero me equivoqué. Al parecer, toda la alta sociedad ateniense se acuerda de ti perfectamente. Lo que no me esperaba es que se atrevieran a mostrarse tan...

‐¿Groseros? ‐concluyó Serena, dispuesta a pelearse más tarde con su marido por tan nefasto error.

‐¡Serena! ‐gritó una voz cantarina que la hizo sonreír.

Lita Kino se abría paso entre la multitud para ir a saludarla y llevaba con ella a su imponente abuelo y a otro hombre que debía ser su reciente marido.

‐¡Lo que ven mis ojos es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! ‐exclamó Lita al llegar hasta ellos.

Serena se sintió feliz al ver ese rostro tan son‐ riente. Intercambiaron besos, mientras Darien saludaba al abuelo de Lita, su tío Artemis, y se lo presentaba a Selene. Luego, Lita se abrazó al otro hombre.

‐Este es mi encantador inglés ‐dijo, provocando una mueca risueña en el rostro de Netflay Hayes.

La tensión que acababan de vivir empezó a disiparse mientras todos ellos cambiaban de sitio para hacer una ronda completa de saludos. Artemis Kino, hermanastro de la madre de Darien, besó a Serena en ambas mejillas y dijo:

‐Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte.

En ese momento, otra persona se unió al alegre grupo. Era Hotaru, la preciosa hermana de Darien, vestida con un impresionante traje largo de gasa color rojo vivo que resaltaba su estupenda figura. Miró a Serena con la misma contenida frialdad de su madre y ella buscó la cálida seguridad de la mano de Darien. Hotaru era la hermana pequeña de la familia Chiba y había sido mimada hasta el extremo de que siempre se salía con la suya. Invariablemente había tratado a Serena como si esta fuera una rival dispuesta a arrebatarle el cariño de su hermano mayor. Y aún estaba por ver si Petzai, la bella novia de Zafiro, iba a recibir el mismo tipo de trato. Sin embargo, Serena se había propuesto mostrarse accesible y simpática, por si Hotaru había madurado a lo largo de los tres años que llevaban sin verse.

Darien comprendía la postura de su hermana. Había amado con locura a su padre desde la más tierna infancia y su inesperada pérdida la había dejado dolorosamente aturdida. Cuando, a los pocos meses, Darien se había casado, ella había sentido que la doble pérdida le resultaba insoportable y, desde entonces, había tratado a Serena como a la peor de todas sus enemigas.

‐Bienvenida a casa ‐dijo Hotaru con educación, pero tensa, besándola en las dos mejillas. Al ver las joyas, enrojeció de vergüenza.

«Ahí tenemos a la culpable», pensó Darien. Lita también se había dado cuenta del súbito rubor de Hotaru, que aún mantenía la vista fija en las esmeraldas.

‐i Que joyas tan delicadas! ‐exclamó Lita‐. ¿Son nuevas o antiguas?

‐Nuevas ‐repuso Darien con abierta satisfacción‐. Las encargué yo mismo para regalárselas a Serena en cuanto nos casamos. Y por lo que sé, ella solo se las ha puesto una vez, ¿no es así, agapi mou?

‐Yo... , sí, así es ‐balbució Serena, llevándose una mano al collar, atónita ante lo que acababa de oír mientras Hotaru parecía haberse convertido en una petrificada estatua de sal.

‐Solemos referimos a ellas como «las antiguas reliquias familiares» ‐anunció Darien, sin sentir piedad alguna hacia su hermana.

Hotaru inmediatamente comprendió que él estaba al tanto de la historia que ella le había contado a Serena con el único fin de atormentarla. Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener muchas cosas que explicar la próxima vez que se encontrara con su hermano a solas.

Por suerte para Hotaru, el maítre anunció que la cena estaba servida y todo el mundo empezó a moverse para dirigirse al fastuoso comedor. Lita tomó por el brazo a su marido y Artemis le ofreció el suyo a Selene, regalando así un momento de intimidad a Serena y Darien.

‐Parece que Artemis aprecia la compañía de tu madre ‐comentó Darien con soltura.

‐Ni me hables ‐repuso Serena‐. Estoy demasiado furiosa como para escucharte.

‐¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho? ‐preguntó él con fingida inocencia.

‐No me has hecho nada, pero sé que eres malo por naturaleza. Deben de ser los genes.

‐Eso me demuestra que comprendes por qué mi hermana es como es ‐comentó él con jovialidad mientras impedía que ella se soltara de su abrazo‐: No voy a dejar que vuelvas a salir corriendo, agapi mou.

‐A veces te odio ‐afirmó ella alzando la barbilla‐. Te has estado riendo de mí mientras me colocabas las supuestas «reliquias».

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada. Serena estaba que echaba chispas y él la adoraba cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

‐Lo del pirata venezolano era pura fantasía. Y ahora cuéntame cuál es la historia que Hotaru te endosó en su día sobre esas famosas «reliquias familiares».

Pero Serena rehusó contestar, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. ¿Por qué se detenía cuando había llegado el momento de vengarse? ¿Tendría todo ello algo que ver con la evidente vergüenza de Hotaru y con la sincera mirada de disculpas que le había dirigido antes de desaparecer entre la multitud?

‐Tengo hambre ‐dijo para cambiar de tema, aunque estaba segura de que esa noche no iba a ser capaz de probar bocado.

La insinuación cumplió su cometido. Darien entendió que no pensaba iniciar una discusión sobre su hermana hasta que pudiera comprobar por sí misma si Hotaru había madurado a lo largo de los últimos tres años como su última mirada de arrepentimiento permitía sospechar.

‐¿Por qué venezolano? ‐preguntó de repente‐. ¿Por qué no español o francés... ?

Él rió de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La gente se detuvo para mirarlo, pero él no hizo el menor caso, besó a su mujer en la boca y la arrastró hacia el concurrido comedor.

En una de las mesas redondas, los esperaban Selene, Artemis, Lita y Netflay Rayes. Lita monopolizó la cena relatando con gracia todos los detalles de su romance con Netflay. Rieron y disfrutaron de la comida y la bebida, sobre todo Selene, que estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, caballerosamente atendida por Artemis en todo momento.

Después de la cena, la gente empezó a regresar poco a poco hacia el salón, y Darien fue llevando a su esposa, firmemente agarrada por la cintura, de grupo en grupo, para que todo el mundo pudiera saludarla personalmente e intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía con ella. Quería dejar bien clara la solidez de su matrimonio, al tiempo que sorprendía a todo el mundo conversando con su esposa en griego. Al final de la velada, todos los presentes sabían que Serena hablaba y entendía el idioma local. La intención de Darien era obligar a la gente a pensarse dos veces lo que decía sobre su esposa delante de ella antes de cometer un error imperdonable. Hubo gente que se tomó la noticia con manifiesto desagrado y Darien tomó nota mentalmente de quiénes eran para no invitarlos a las reuniones sociales que pronto empezaría a organizar en. Su casa. Sin embargo, otros se mostraron complacidos. Esos sí serían invitados a formar parte de su futuro círculo social.

También hubo gente a la que no pudieron abordar porque mantenían ostensiblemente las distancias. Malachate Dark fue uno de ellos. Al igual que Hotaru... y Rei Hino. En el fondo, Serena sentía pena por Rei. No tenía que ser nada fácil presentarse en aquella fiesta, donde iba a quedar bien claro que los rumores sobre el supuesto divorcio de Darien para casarse con ella eran falsos.

‐¿No crees que deberíamos acercamos a saludarla? ‐preguntó Serena, al descubrir que su marido también miraba en aquella dirección.

‐¿Para qué?

‐Debe sentirse muy incómoda, Darien, los rumores tienen que haberla afectado tanto como a ti.

‐La mejor manera de acabar con un rumor es no hacerle caso. Además, parece que Rei ya cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de mi madre y de mi hermana.

Era verdad, se dijo Serena. Aunque aún no se había atrevido a pensar en ello, la realidad era que la familia de Darien seguía sin aceptarla y lo demostraba colmando de atenciones a su rival.

Serena se separó de Darien para salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco y allí la encontró Lita.

‐Quiero advertirte, Serena ‐dijo nada más llegar‐. Ten cuidado con Rei Hino.

Parece una joven simpática y tranquila, pero esconde una personalidad diabólica. Es una hábil manipuladora. Fue ella la que convenció a Hotaru para que regresara a Atenas para ayudar a Athena con los preparativos de la boda de Zafiro mientras se postulaba como la sustituta ideal. Así fue como consiguió pasar dos semanas a solas en el yate de Darien, preparando la gran fiesta de inauguración de la urbanización de San Esteban. No me extrañaría lo más mínimo que hubiera sido

ella también la que ha propalado los rumores de que tu marido pensaba divorciarse para casarse con ella. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano para quitarte a Darien. Y su tío Malachate la apoya incondicionalmente.

‐¿Malachate y Rei son parientes? ‐preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

‐Son uña y carne. Las familias griegas son muy leales.

‐¿Qué te está diciendo esta pilluela? ‐preguntó Darien cruzando la puerta de la terraza para ir a abrazarse a la cintura de su mujer y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

‐Las cosas que se dicen las mujeres no son aptas para los oídos de los hombres ‐contestó la «pilluela»‐. Y tú, mi querido primo, debes estar muy contento de cómo te han salido las cosas. No lo olvides ‐añadió alejándose con un ademán de despedida.

Serena y Darien observaron su marcha que tenía como destino final el brazo de su marido, que la recibió con una sonrisa.

‐Ha sudado tinta para conquistarlo ‐le confió Darien‐. Me da la impresión de que aún no se cree lo que le está pasando.

‐Yo pienso que es un hombre con mucha suerte ‐dijo Serena, que siempre había apreciado mucho a Lita.

‐Hum..., yo también lo soy ‐dijo él inclinando la cabeza para besarla.

‐No lo hagas ‐rogó ella con una sonrisa‐. No quiero perder la poca dignidad que me queda delante de todos.

Pero él rió y se interpuso entre la balaustrada de la terraza y ella para que nadie pudiera verla desde el interior. Serena miró complacida sus ojos sonrientes.

‐Te amo ‐dijo, sin habérselo propuesto.

Él respondió tomando una amplia bocanada de aire y tensando los hombros mientras sus caderas se ajustaban a las de ella.

‐¡Vaya momento que escoges para decírmelo! ‐gritó.

Ella empezó a temblar porque la confesión que acababa de hacer la comprometía demasiado. Se sintió desnuda y vulnerable; temerosa de volver a dejarse herir por ese hombre con el que se había casado. Unas cálidas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Pero él tampoco estaba en paz consigo mismo, su expresión denotaba que estaba librando una fuerte batalla interior. Serena se hubiera conformado con un simple «y yo también», pero Darien no parecía capaz de articular palabra.

‐Puedo retirar lo que he dicho ‐aventuró Serena.

‐No ‐graznó él‐. Solo quiero que te‐esperes a que yo pueda...

Serena se sintió desamparada. Eran dos adultos haciendo el ridículo, expuestos a las posibles miradas de reprobación de un centenar de personas. Debería habérselo dicho en casa, pero ya no podía evitar el desastre. Las manos de él la atrajeron con firmeza, incontenibles.

‐¡No me beses! ‐exclamó ella.

Serena sintió cómo una oleada de calor le recorría todo el cuerpo. Saber que él estaba tan excitado la volvía loca. La música sonaba en el salón, abriéndose paso entre las conversaciones. E Serena se dio cuenta de que, si no lo impedía a tiempo, iba a acabar tirada en el suelo con el pesado cuerpo de ese gran hombre sobre ella.

‐Ahora todo el mundo está convencido de que eres una princesa educada y primorosa, pero yo sigo teniendo que batallar con la maldita bruja que llevas dentro. Esa bruja que es capaz de llevarme hasta el límite sin previo aviso.

‐Continua insultándome ‐lo retó ella empezando a enfadarse‐. No lo puedes evitar.

‐No, no lo puedo evitar. Desde que regresaste a mi vida con ese par de piernas que le quitan el hipo a cualquiera, no he dejado de sentirme como un adolescente enamorado que no sabe qué hacer.

‐¿Te atreverías a repetir que estás enamorado?

‐¡Siempre he estado enamorado de ti! Incluso durante esos tres años atroces.

‐Me pediste que volviera para divorciarte de mí.

‐Era una excusa.

‐Ya habías elegido a tu segunda esposa.

‐Soy una persona arrogante, ya lo sabes.

‐Supongo que esa es la razón de que yo haya tenido que mencionar la palabra «amor» en primer lugar.

‐Me pones de tan mal humor que estoy a punto de tirarte por la barandilla.

‐¡Tírate tú primero! ¡Y espero que te rompas ese arrogante cuello!

Un sonido los sacó de la discusión. A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto vio a su suegra. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podría jurar que habían estado peleándose. Athena se les acercó con cautela y preocupación, mirándolos de hito en hito. Serena gimió en silencio, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

‐Siento molestar ‐dijo Athena con formalidad, antes de detener la vista sobre su avergonzada nuera‐: Estoy preocupada por tu madre, Serena. Artemis la ha sacado a bailar con el andador y creo que su entusiasmo la está fatigando.

Serena comprobó de un solo vistazo que la preocupación de Athena tenía fundamento. El anciano Artemis estaba bailando con su madre, que manejaba el andador con graciosa soltura. Ese hombre estaba cortejando a Selene alegremente y sin el menor recato. Y ella se divertía de lo lindo, pero incluso desde la distancia que las separaba, Serena pudo ver cómo las huellas del cansancio empezaban a hacer aparición en su bello y aún juvenil rostro.

‐Voy para allá ‐dijo Serena. Pero Darien la detuvo.

‐No, déjamelo a mí. No se lo tomará tan mal si es un hombre quien le pide que se siente a charlar un rato ‐explicó, depositando un beso sobre los labios de su esposa antes de entrar en el salón de baile.

De pronto, Serena se encontró a solas con una mujer a la que no agradaba y que, además, era su suegra. Ambas mantuvieron un silencio tenso que Athena decidió romper:

‐Mi hijo aprecia mucho a tu madre.

‐Sí ‐repuso Serena, algo más calmada, observando cómo Darien hacía girar a su madre una última vez antes de acompañarla hasta un sofá‐. Y mi madre lo adora.

Athena alzó la nariz, dispuesta a marcharse.

‐No, quédate, por favor ‐rogó Serena impulsivamente.

La madre de Darien detuvo el paso y Serena sintió una aguda presión en el corazón. Había llegado el momento de retomar los asuntos familiares, de darles un nuevo giro. Por el bien de Darien, sabía que tenía que tender una mano amistosa hacia Athena.

‐Os estabais peleando de nuevo ‐dijo ella.

‐No nos malinterpretes ‐replicó Serena‐. En realidad estábamos cortejándonos ‐explicó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa‐. Siempre nos pasa lo mismo, discutimos hasta que se enciende la pasión y luego nos amamos salvajemente.

¡Pero comprendo que te preocupen nuestras peleas ‐concedió finalmente para mantener viva la llama de la conversación.

Athena se tomó su tiempo para asimilar la fresca confesión de Serena, luego suspiró y pareció que se quitaba un peso de encima.

‐Supongo que ya sabías hablar griego durante el año que pasaste en Atenas.

‐Sí.

‐Entonces, es posible que hayas oído comentarios poco halagüeños sobre tu persona.

‐Efectivamente.

Se hizo un silencio y luego Athena se apoyó sobre la balaustrada.

‐Mi hijo te ama ‐dijo con calma‐. Ya mí solo me importa su felicidad, pero las peleas... me dejaban muy mal sabor de boca.

«Y a mí», reconoció Serena, recordando la época en que la chispa del amor había quedado sepultada por la incomprensión y la falta de entrega.

‐Cuando te marchaste, sentí un verdadero alivio, pero Darien se quedó destrozado. Estaba tan deprimido, que tuvo que marcharse a España para que nada le permitiera recordarte. Te echaba de menos.

‐Yo también lo echaba de menos.

‐Sí, lo entiendo. Darien quiere que seamos amigas. Y a mí también me gustaría, Serena.

Ella sonrió, aunque el tono de Athena indicaba que la historia de su futura amistad no prometía ser un camino de rosas. Pero, en ese momento, bastaba con que su suegra hubiera puesto a prueba su orgullo para mantener una conversación íntima con ella, y se dispuso a devolverle el favor.

‐Hace tres años yo era demasiado joven para comprender muchas cosas. Vuestro estilo de vida me resultaba ajeno y me sentía demasiado vulnerable y rebelde como para aceptar los consejos de nadie. Esta vez será diferente ‐prometió solemnemente mirando a Athena a los ojos.

Su suegra asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Ambas sabían que habían firmado un cierto compromiso de buenas intenciones. Cuando Serena se dispuso a volver a la fiesta, Athena la detuvo:

‐Siento mucho lo del bebé ‐dijo con seriedad‐. Tuviste que sufrir mucho porque sé que nadie de la familia te ayudó a superar tan terrible pérdida.

Era la pura verdad e Serena no supo qué responder. Su suegra pareció comprender y, después de dudar un instante, regresó a la sala de baile.

Darien apareció al cabo de un momento e Serena se preguntó si no las habría dejado hablar a solas a propósito.

‐¿Te encuentras bien? ‐preguntó con tono preocupado.

Ella asintió y se acercó a él, metió los brazos por debajo de la. chaqueta y se agarró con fuerza a su espalda.

‐No vuelvas a permitir que me marche jamás.

‐Nunca ‐prometió él.

Abandonaron la fiesta poco después y no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto de regreso a casa. " En cambio, Selene no paró de parlotear sobre Artemis y sobre los planes que habían hecho para salir juntos a hacer un poco de turismo al día siguiente.

‐¡No me lo puedo creer! ‐exclamó Serena, mirando a Darien mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama‐. iMi madre ha seducido al hombre más rico de Atenas!

‐Mi tío es un conquistador nato.

‐iPero si tendrá unos setenta años...! No puede estar pensando en serio que mi madre...

‐Debes saber que yo comparto la misma sangre ‐la interrumpió Darien en tono de advertencia, enarcando una ceja. Ella se había quitado la ropa y solo llevaba las «reliquias familiares»‐. ¿Serás capaz de dejar que te haga el amor cuando yo cumpla setenta años y tú... ?

‐iNo te atrevas a mencionar mi edad! –protestó ella.

Esa noche hicieron el amor durante horas, felices de haberse recuperado el uno al otro, felices de haber afrontado los problemas del pasado, felices de poder comenzar de nuevo. Una vez superadas las interferencias, solo quedaban el amor, la confianza y el deseo.

La mañana amaneció soleada y en la terraza encontraron un servicio de desayuno para dos. Selene iba a desayunar en su habitación para poder arreglarse cómodamente de cara a su cita con Artemis. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse a la oficina, Darien la miró con tal deseo, que ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Artemis llegó a la hora acordada y saludó a Serena con la perfecta cortesía de un hombre de su edad y clase. De alguna manera, se las arregló para que Selene aceptara llevarse consigo la silla de ruedas, lo que le valió un enérgico gesto de aprobación por parte de su bella hija. Una vez a solas, Serena le pidió a Luna una segunda taza de té y se recostó en la silla, tratando de decidir qué haría mientras Darien atendía sus negocios.

Llevaba los mismos pantalones de deporte de color caqui con una camiseta amarilla. Esa camiseta era la última prenda limpia que quedaba en su maleta, por lo que tomó en consideración la posibilidad de salir de compras. Estaba aún cavilando cuando Luna llegó con un sobre que ponía su nombre y que había sido entregado en mano.

Si hubiera estado más alerta, podría haberse imaginado que aquel inesperado sobre solo podía traer problemas, pero se sentía relajada y satisfecha de la vida. Pensó que sería una sorpresa de Darien, aunque solo hacía media hora que se había marchado.

Pero lo que cayó en sus manos le borró la sonrisa de golpe. Después de haber echado un primer vistazo, soltó las fotografías como si estuvieran envenenadas y se puso instantáneamente en pie, golpeando la mesa del desayuno a su paso. Cuando se oyó el estrépito de la porcelana rota, ella ya había echado a correr despavorida, temblando de cólera y angustia.

**Ay no y ahora quien habra enviado esas horribles fotos... mañana gran final aun no se que historia subire en cuanto termine esta pero prometo que sera una buen trama**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Fuego en dos corazones**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

LUNA se encontró a Serena desmadejada sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño situado junto a la terraza, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la taza del váter sobre la que había vomitado.

‐¡Kiria, está usted enferma! ¡Llamaré al médico!

‐¡No! ‐gritó Serena con desmayo‐. No ‐repitió más calmada‐. Ya estoy mejor, ha sido un corte de digestión. Lo único que necesito es echarme un rato en la cama, de veras.

Se incorporó dificultosamente ante la mirada preocupada del ama de llaves. Salió del baño dando tumbos y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero enseguida supo que allí no se encontraría descanso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre. De vuelta al seno materno, se dijo. Estaba segura de que Luna iba a llamar a Darien, entendía que formaba parte de sus obligaciones.

Pero Darien no necesitaba ser informado. Un poco antes de que Serena recibiera el sobre, él ya estaba abriendo uno similar frente a la mesa del despacho de su oficina. Mientras ojeaba las malditas fotografías, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Era el padre de Rei, que también había recibido otro sobre. Apenas había colgado el teléfono, cuando recibió otra llamada, esa vez de su madre y, a continuación, la de un periodista del diario sensacionalista de mayor tirada de Atenas.

Darien estaba ya de camino a casa cuando Serena aún no había llegado a la habitación de su madre. Su teléfono móvil sonaba sin parar, pero lo silenció y lo arrojó al asiento trasero, junto a las fotos. Quienquiera que fuese la persona que intentaba contactar con él, tendría que esperar, porque toda su atención estaba puesta en la certeza de que Serena habría recibido el mismo regalo envenenado.

Iba a toda velocidad y el frenazo que dio delante de la puerta de la casa levantó nubes de polvo. Luna lo esperaba frente a la puerta con un teléfono móvil en la mano.

‐¿Dónde está mi mujer? ‐preguntó escalando los primeros peldaños.

‐En la habitación de su madre, kyrios ‐lo detuvo ella.

Darien cambió de dirección, cruzó el vestíbulo con determinación y entró en la terraza, en dirección al anexo. Pero allí estaba la repugnante .prueba de que Serena había sido alcanzada por el mismo francotirador. La mesa volcada, la porcelana rota y, en medio de todo el desastre, las fotos. Rugió de ira y se detuvo un solo instante para recoger el contenido del sobre. Entró en el anexo y se maravilló de lo cómodamente que se había instalado Selene, a pesar de que el equipo de fotografía digital de Serena ocupaba mucho espacio. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en los demás, puesto que su objetivo yacía en posición fetal sobre la cama. Alguien lo iba a pagar muy caro.

‐Serena ‐la llamó suavemente. Pero ella no reaccionó. ¿Esperaba acaso que él se pusiera de rodillas para pedir perdón? «Jamás», pensó, tirando las fotos sobre la cama‐. Son falsas ‐anunció‐. Espero que me creas.

Ella no se movió y él deseó saltar sobre ella para demostrarle que nunca habría sido capaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

‐¡Serena! ‐clamó‐. No hay tiempo para dramatismos. Tú eres una fotógrafa profesional. Conecta el equipo y demuéstrame cómo han sido capaces de realizar un montaje tan realista. Necesito tener las pruebas para castigar al culpable.

‐Márchate ‐murmuró ella.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Darien se inclinó para tomarla por la cintura y levantarla.

Una vez sentada, le apartó el cabello de la cara. Estaba tan pálida como una pared y sus ojos miraban extraviados.

‐Escúchame.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y empezó a golpearlo, gritando los peores insultos que se veía capaz de proferir. Él esperó a que perdiera las pocas. fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Finalmente, ella lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso, se puso en pie y tomó las fotografías.

‐¡Me has mentido! Me dijiste que ella nunca había significado nada para ti, pero... iMira! ¡Ahí estás, sobre la cubierta de tu yate, desnudo, abrazándola por detrás como solo lo haría un amante!

‐Nunca. ..

‐¡Y mira esta! ¿Te atreves a negar que estabais los dos desnudos, tomando el sol sobre la cubierta del yate? Jamás podré perdonarte...

Darien agarró la mano que sostenía las fotos y se las quitó.

‐¡Debes creerme cuando te digo que son falsas! ‐rugió.

‐¿Falsas? ‐preguntó Serena con la mirada arrasada en lágrimas. ¿Qué importancia podía tener que fueran falsas cuando ya se habían quedado indeleble mente grabadas en su mente? El daño estaba hecho‐. Te creí cuando me dijiste que ella no...

‐Pues sígueme creyendo. Y empieza a pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el corazón.

‐¡Mi corazón está muerto! ¡Tú me lo has arrancado!

‐El melodrama no va a resultar de gran ayuda, agapi ‐dijo él con un suspiro y cierta condescendencia. Al menos, había conseguido que ella volviera a la vida.

‐Me marcho de Atenas hoy mismo.

-¿Echando a correr para huir de los problemas otra vez? Pues ten cuidado, porque soy capaz de dejarte marchar. No quiero pasarme toda la vida bajo sospecha.

‐¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?

‐No estoy enfadado contigo, sino con el autor de estas fotografías. No eres la única que ha recibido copias ‐le explicó dando detalles‐. Este asunto es muy serio, Serena. Alguien quiere hacernos daño provocando un escándalo y yo necesito tu ayuda, no tu desprecio.

Darien se acercó hasta el ordenador y comprobó que todos los enchufes estaban en su sitio.

‐Tú conoces este artefacto mejor que yo. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que se ponga en funcionamiento.

‐No se usa desde hace tres años, puede estar estropeado.

‐¡Inténtalo, al menos!

Serena estaba empezando a comprender que Darien iba en serio. Movió sus temblorosas piernas y se acercó a él, manteniéndose en guardia. Tocó un par de interruptores y la pantalla se iluminó.

‐Y ahora, ¿qué?

‐Escanea las fotos, amplíalas y busca detalles que no concuerden.

-Esas fotos son solo un montaje.

‐¿Seguro?

‐¡Sí! ¡Seguro! ¡Y me gustaría poder disfrutar de un poco de confianza!

‐Si vuelves a gritarme, me marcho ‐lo amenazó ella fieramente.

‐Pues deja de mirarme como si fuera una serpiente venenosa ‐replicó recuperando las fotos y dejándolas junto al ordenador.

‐Dices que son falsas ‐murmuró ella, ampliando la primera foto.

‐Quiero que me demuestres que lo son.

‐De momento, no me parecen falsas, pero si lo que dices es cierto. ..¿quién tomó esas fotos? Cualquier persona entendida en el asunto puede hacer un montaje, pero necesita partir de unos originales.

‐¡Hotaru! ‐exclamó Darien.

‐¿Hotaru? No puedo creérmelo. Ella te adora. Y, además, no tiene nada que ganar en este asunto.

‐Quiere vengarse ‐dijo él mientras la foto de la pantalla se ampliaba‐. Siempre ha deseado que alguno de sus hermanos se casara con su mejor amiga, pero los dos la hemos decepcionado.

‐No puedo creerlo.

‐Una tarde vi un fotógrafo en el dique tomando fotos del yate. Esas deben ser los originales. Estoy casi seguro de que ha sido Hotaru la que ha pagado por este trabajo. iQuiere que te divorcies de mí y que a mí no me quede más remedio que casarme con Rei para poner a salvo su reputación!

‐Todo eso no tiene ni el menor sentido ‐protestó Serena‐. ¡Nadie llega a tales extremos para favorecer a una tercera persona!

‐¿De qué tercera persona hablas? ¿De Rei? A ella la están manipulando igual que a nosotros. Escucha lo que pienso: Hotaru manda repentinamente a Rei a España para sustituirla y organiza todo este tinglado, en previsión de que nuestro divorcio no llegue a consumarse.

Darien pensaba que podía explicarlo todo a su i manera, pero Serena recordó la conversación mantenida con Lita sobre Rei y sus sospechas tomaron otro camino. Se concentró en la pantalla y, al cabo de unos segundos, encontró la primera discrepancia: en una de las fotos faltaba un dedo de la mano de Darien. Aumentó el tamaño de esa zona y mandó la copia a imprimir. En la misma foto, observó que la línea de la barandilla del yate se interrumpía sin razón alguna. Ya no cabía ninguna duda: las fotos eran falsas, tal y como Darien aseguraba.

‐¿Quieres que siga con las demás?

‐No, a no ser que tú desees convencerte aún más ‐respondió él con una frialdad rayana en la descortesía.

Serena suspiró, se merecía ese trato, al fin y al cabo, no había confiado en él cuando se lo había pedido. Había necesitado ver las pruebas por sí misma.

‐Supongo que ahora querrás vengarte de mi falta de confianza.

‐Más tarde. Pero lo vas a pagar muy caro ‐dijo recogiendo las copias y disponiéndose a salir. Ninguno de los dos se permitió una sonrisa. Las fotografías, falsas o verdaderas, habían dañado su relación e Serena se preguntó si alguna vez iban a poder superarlo.

‐Darien... ‐lo llamó Serena cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación‐. Hotaru sabe que soy una fotógrafa profesional. Recuérdalo cuando te enfrentes con ella.

‐Y eso... ¿qué quiere decir?

‐Nada. Solo te pido que no la juzgues mal antes de hablar con ella, puede no tener la culpa ‐le advirtió, sin añadir nada más. No estaba segura de sus sospechas y no quería arruinar la buena imagen que Darien tenía de Rei.

En cuanto él se hubo marchado, ella imprimió sus propias copias. El coche de él acababa de salir del aparcamiento cuando ella ya estaba llamando a un taxi. La mansión de los Hino era muy parecida al resto de las que se diseminaban por la colina. Llamó a la puerta y se dejó acompañar por una criada hasta una pequeña salita de espera.

Rei se tomó su tiempo antes de aparecer y Serena empezó a perder los nervios. Sintió cómo el estómago se le contraía involuntariamente, provocándole una oleada de náuseas. No sabía si había t hecho bien acudiendo a esa casa, ni siquiera estaba segura de sus sospechas, pero sabía que, culpable o no, había llegado para ella el momento de enfrentarse a su rival.

La puerta se abrió e Serena se giró para mirar a Rei cara a cara. Ella iba vestida con un discreto vestido azul cielo y su apocada expresión no encajaba con la supuesta posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse con una esposa celosa y ansiosa por hacerla pedazos. En realidad, daba la impresión de que Rei era la esposa ofendida.

‐Tenemos que abreviar ‐dijo Rei‐. Mi padre llegará a casa dentro de un momento y estoy segura de que no le gustará encontrarte aquí. Ahora que ya sabes la verdad sobre Darien y yo ‐prosiguió con una calma poco natural‐, ¿podemos pedirte que desaparezcas de una maldita vez y nos dejes vivir en paz?

Serena había acertado de lleno y casi se sentía decepcionada de que todo hubiera sido tan fácil.

‐Entonces, ¿has sido tú la que has enviado esas fotografías?

‐En efecto ‐asintió Rei con frialdad‐. Aunque debes saber que, fuera de esta habitación, lo negaré delante de todos. Pero te has interpuesto en mi camino y estoy harta de que Darien juegue conmigo. Hace dos semanas me prometió que se divorciaría de ti para casarse conmigo, pero ahora me ha dejado de lado por... cuestiones de dinero, claro.

‐¿Cuestiones de dinero?

‐Al no haber firmado un acuerdo prenupcial, si se divorciara de ti, perdería la mitad de su fortuna.

Serena dudó. No había sabido nada sobre su posición en el divorcio hasta que Melvin Osaka se lo había aclarado. Y aquella mañana, en el despacho de Darien, había visto cómo un hombre deseoso de quitársela de en medio se había convertido súbitamente en el mejor de los amantes.

‐Tengo que añadir ‐prosiguió Rei‐ que he sufrido mucho viéndome obligada a tener que ocultar nuestra relación hasta que Darien consiguiera hacerte renunciar por escrito a tus derechos. Pero entiendo perfectamente que un hombre tan acaudalado se resista con uñas y dientes a verse desposeído por una esposa avariciosa.

‐Pero, por lo que veo, no has sido capaz de esperar a que yo renunciara a todo.

‐Estoy cansada de tener que mentir a todo el mundo ‐explicó Rei‐. Ha llegado la hora de que la gente se entere de la verdad.

‐¿La verdad sobre tu noviazgo de dos semanas con mi marido en San Esteban?

‐Nuestra relación empezó mucho antes de que tú te marcharas, si ese dato te interesa. Además, vino a visitarme a los Estados Unidos ‐Serena recordaba esos viajes perfectamente‐. Esas dos semanas en España no son las únicas que hemos pasado juntos. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero si quieres conocer toda la verdad, debes saber que ayer estuvo conmigo durante la siesta. Tenemos un apartamento en Atenas donde nos reunimos casi a diario.

‐¿También hay pruebas fotográficas de esos encuentros?

‐Si las necesitas, las habrá.

‐Estoy segura de ello ‐repuso Serena sacando sus ampliaciones y depositándolas sobre la mesa que las separaba. Rei no se dignó a mirarlas, convencida de que eran las mismas fotografías que ella había enviado.

‐Rei, no eres más que una convincente manipuladora ‐anunció Serena‐. Adoras la mentira y te divierte jugar sucio con los sentimientos de las personas. Manipulaste a Hotaru para poder viajar a España. Manipulaste a mi madre con tu fingida hospitalidad. Y ahora quieres manipular a toda la alta sociedad griega. Darien ensalza tu capacidad de organización, lo cual no es precisamente un cumplido para una mujer enamorada, ¿o sí? ‐Rei se puso rígida . Sin duda, eres capaz de montar una gran fiesta ‐se ensañó Serena‐. Sin embargo, cuando Darien me ve a mí, me insulta y me amenaza, pero cuando hacemos el amor, ambos perdemos por completo el sentido de la realidad y nos instalamos en un paraíso que tú nunca conocerás. Después, nos dormimos abrazados. No así ‐puso un dedo en una de las fotografías‐, cada uno en un extremo de la cama.

Rei ni se inmutó. Ahora que Serena había atraído su atención a las fotografías, le mostró otra.

‐Gracias a Dios ‐prosiguió Serena‐, Darien conserva aún todos los dedos ‐dijo señalando el punto donde uno de ellos faltaba, en una mano que supuestamente acariciaba el vientre desnudo de Rei, apoyados en la barandilla, sobre la cubierta del yate‐. Además, si hubierais estado los dos de pie, tu cabeza habría llegado hasta la mitad de su pecho, no hasta la barbilla. Por si no lo sabes, debo advertirte que eres una mujer bajita. Cuando se hace un montaje fotográfico, hay que asegurarse bien de que no quedan cabos sueltos, como, por ejemplo, esta barandilla que se interrumpe de repente sin ninguna razón aparente. Has jugado bien tus cartas, Rei, pero has olvidado un pequeño detalle: yo soy fotógrafa y sé distinguir lo verdadero de lo falso.

Rei se mantuvo impasible, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Serena, que estaba convencida de haber aportado pruebas suficientes como para que esa maldita bruja se viniera abajo.

‐Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, Serena ‐dijo‐. Siempre he sabido a qué te dedicabas, y estas fotografías nunca han pretendido pasar por verdaderas. De hecho, era necesario que fueran falsas para desencadenar un auténtico escándalo. Solo pretendía darlas a conocer y, después, sugerir que las habías preparado tú misma con el fin de afianzar aún más tu posición durante el divorcio. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que eres la persona mejor cualificada que conozco para hacer algo semejante.

Serena se quedó atónita ante la serena seguridad de esa mujer. Aún estaba convencida de tener la sartén por el mango y, probablemente, era incapaz de ver la realidad.

‐Existe un pequeño impedimento para que tu plan siga adelante, Rei, y es que yo no tengo la menor intención de divorciarme.

‐Pero... ¿estás segura de que Darien te quiere o piensas que solo desea proteger sus intereses financieros?

‐La quiero ‐dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista y se encontraron a Darien apoyado sobre la jamba de la puerta, como si llevara en esa posición largo rato.

‐Adoro a Serena cada minuto del día. Y me parece que tú vas a tener que enfrentarte a un serio problema, Rei. ¿Nos vamos? ‐añadió mirando a Serena.

Ella no lo dudó ni un instante y lo siguió. Pero Rei no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan rápidamente.

‐El hecho de que esas fotografías sean falsas no significa que no nos hayamos acostado juntos. Díselo, Darien, cuéntale cómo fueron las noches que pasamos juntos en el yate. Explícale que tu madre la considera una fulana y que tu hermana Hotaru no la puede ni ver. Díselo. Dile que toda tu familia sabe que tuvo un idilio con otro hombre mientras vivía contigo y que todos sospechábamos que el hijo que iba a tener no era tuyo.

Serena se quedó de piedra mientras sus húmedos ojos buscaban la verdad en la mirada de él.

Deseaba que dijera una sola palabra a la que poder agarrarse, pero él había palidecido y se mesaba los cabellos con dedos temblorosos. Se negó a mirarla.

‐Vámonos de aquí ‐repitió Darien con tono ronco.

Pero había llegado otra persona. Era Hotaru, con el rostro tan pálido como el de su hermano.

‐Rei, detente ‐suplicó Hotaru‐, no entiendo cómo...

‐No me importa que lo entiendas o no. Tus hermanos han abusado de mí y no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo.

‐¿Mis hermanos?

Rei había perdido por fin los papeles y es‐ taba mostrando la parte más agria de su carácter.

‐Me he pasado toda la vida viendo cómo tus hermanos te mimaban hasta la exageración ‐prosiguió Rei‐. No tienes ni idea de lo que supone verse constantemente rechazada. Mi padre me ha rechazado siempre porque no era el hijo varón que deseaba. Tu hermano me rechazó cuando terminó de jugar conmigo...

‐Rei, yo nunca...‐intervino Darien.

‐iTú no! iZafiro! Zafiro me rechazó hace cuatro años. Me dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que era el amor. ¡Pero yo sí sabía lo que era el amor! Esperé y esperé en Estados Unidos a que viniera a buscarme, pero no lo hizo ‐dijo con amargura‐. iA cambio, viniste tú, trayéndome el saludo de tu hermana y de tu madre, pero no el de Zafiro! Así que volví a Atenas para ganarme su amor, pero cuando llegué ya se había prometido en matrimonio con Petzai. Sufrí lo indecible, pero al cabo de unos días, me acordé de ti, que llevabas mucho tiempo en España con el corazón roto. Y pensé: ¿por qué no nos consolamos juntos? Y tú te lo pensaste, lo sé. Puedes mentirle a tu mujer todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que pensaste en casarte conmigo. Incluso avisaste al tío Malachate para que te preparara el divorcio!

‐Así que Malachate ha roto el secreto profesional ‐murmuró Darien.

‐¡No! ¡No he hablado de este tema con nadie!

‐Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no había acuerdo prenupcial? ‐preguntó Serena incisivamente.

Rei se quedó sin saber qué decir, buscando en su mente imposibles mentiras que la sacaran del apuro.

‐Creo que esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos ‐dijo una nueva voz que pertenecía al padre de Rei‐. Supongo que ya te has ocupado de que ningún periódico publique esas fotos, Darien ‐inquirió apesadumbrado. Darien asintió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza‐. Entonces te ruego que abandones mi casa.

El señor Hino parecía haber decidido que su hija ya había hecho demasiado daño en un solo día.

Hicieron el viaje en completo silencio. Hotaru parecía atónita y abatida y Darien la llevó a casa. Cuando salió del coche, se volvió un momento y dijo:

‐Lo siento, Serena, jamás pensé...

‐Déjalo para más tarde, Hotaru, Serena y yo tenemos que hablar a solas.

‐iPero todo ha sido culpa mía! ‐sollozó su hermana‐. Siempre la he animado a que se casara con uno de mis hermanos...

‐Son cosas de la adolescencia, no le des mayor importancia ‐repuso Darien.

‐¡Le dije que odiaba a Serena! Le dije muchas cosas y ella las ha utilizado para manejamos a todos. No sabéis lo culpable que me siento... ¡Pero os aseguro que no sabía nada de su historia con Zafiro! ‐insistió Hotaru.

‐No fue nada importante, se vieron un par de veces mientras tú estabas en la universidad, pero a Zafiro no le gustó que ella se mostrara tan posesiva con él y la olvidó. Ella se lo tomó muy mal y su familia tuvo que llevársela a Estados Unidos para que se calmara ‐explicó Darien‐. y te sugiero, Hotaru, que no le hagas ni el menor comentario a Zafiro, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

Hotaru entendió y se acercó a Serena para despedirse.

‐¿Crees que tú y yo podremos empezar de nuevo? ‐preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio. Todo el mundo quería empezar de nuevo, pero... ¿cuántas mentiras y cuántas verdades tendría que escuchar duran‐ te los próximos días? ¿Cuándo podría volver a confiar en todos ellos?

Sin embargo, levantó la cara y sonrió a Hotaru.

‐Por supuesto ‐dijo mientras Darien encendía el motor del coche. Su hermana se apartó, pálida y nerviosa. Serena tuvo el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta antes de que el coche partiera a toda velocidad‐.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ‐lo reprendió, enojada por su forma de conducir.

‐Si piensas ponerte a llorar, prefiero que lo hagas en un lugar donde pueda consolarte.

‐No voy a ponerme a llorar.

‐Eso cuéntaselo a alguien que no te conozca como yo. ¡Nunca me he acostado con ella! –gritó mientras conducía salvajemente‐. Me gustaba, pero ahora sé que tiene el corazón envenenado ‐dijo mientras se mesaba los cabellos con una mano. Serena agarró el volante instintivamente‐. No hace falta que hagas eso, no quiero tener un accidente.

‐Pues aminora la velocidad.

El coche frenó en seco a poca distancia de la casa con gran estrépito e Serena estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el parabrisas. Las emociones se sucedían con rápido descontrol: furia, angustia, enfado, incredulidad y frustración.

‐¿Quién te crees que eres, Darien? Primero me insultas en tu sala de reuniones, luego me sigues por todo Atenas, cambias de opinión sobre el divorcio y todo el mundo habla de que has decidido volver a casarte, aunque tienes que seducirme primero para salvar tu fortuna. Y, finalmente, tengo que enfrentarme con esas fotos y con esa mentirosa.

‐Es una mentirosa, lo sabes.

‐Es cierto, pero... ¿piensas que no ha conseguido hacerme daño? ‐preguntó Serena, dejando que las primeras lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas‐. Me da la impresión de que estamos viviendo la misma tensión queme llevó a huir de aquí hace tres años.

‐¡No es eso!

‐¡Pues tiene el mismo sabor amargo! Creo que ya he perdido todo interés por ti...

‐¡No sabes lo que dices!

‐¡Explícame esa historia del amante del que me habría quedado embarazada!

Se hizo un imponente silencio y un Mercedes plateado se detuvo junto a ellos. Artemis y Selene iban en él.

‐¿Pasa algo? ‐preguntó Artemis‐. ¿Podemos ayudaros?

‐¡Sí! ‐gritó Serena, metiéndose en el asiento trasero del Mercedes‐. ¡Vámonos!

Artemis estaba estupefacto, pero hizo lo que se le pedía.

Darien vio desaparecer a Serena. anonadado. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre esa mujer para largarse en cuanto aparecía un problema, dejándolo plantado como si él fuera el egoísta más grande del mundo? Porque lo era, le dijo una voz interior. Había apostado por jurar que jamás se había acostado con Rei sin reparar en la importancia del resto de los temas. El acuerdo prenupcial. el hijo no deseado... ¿Pensaba quedarse ahí parado mientras ella terminaba de hacer su equipaje? Debía haberse vuelto loco. pensó, arrancando impetuosamente el motor de su coche.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de invitados y la encontró allí, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, esperándolo se dijo con satisfacción.

‐Nada de lo que esa mujer ha insinuado es verdad. Jamás he pensado que me hayas sido infiel. El único contrato matrimonial que tú y yo tendremos tendrá que ser escrito con mi sangre en mi lecho de muerte. puesto que no pienso abandonarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y yo no te perseguí. te seguí como un perrito faldero y loco de amor por ti.

Darien se quedó parado delante de ella. Tenía que explicarle todo. Ella estaba al borde del llanto.

‐Yo creí que Zafiro había seducido a Rei y luego la había abandonado sin miramientos. Sentí tanta pena por ella, que la visitaba cada vez que iba a Washington. Pero ahora Zafiro me ha dicho que ya entonces era una manipuladora. Yo estaba equivocado respecto a ella y lo siento...

Ella ahogó un sollozo.

‐¿Y lo del padre de mi hijo? Te quedaste mudo.

‐Mudo de dolor, porque ya había oído esa historia con anterioridad. Fue Malachate quien lo sugirió.

‐¿Malachate? ¿Ha sido él también el que ha encargado las fotos?

La tensión había empezado a disiparse.

‐Espero que no. Pero yo he sido igualmente manipulado por esos liantes. Creí en ellos y me equivoqué ¿Sabes cómo me siento?

‐Como un auténtico idiota, supongo ‐dijo ella lanzándose en sus brazos, llena de un amor que no podía negar‐. He pasado un día horroroso.

‐Eso vamos a solucionarlo inmediatamente ‐repuso él, llevándosela a la cama.

Harían el amor, ¿por qué no? Era el mejor antídoto contra las dificultades.

Al cabo de un par de horas, duchados y con la confianza recobrada, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse que la terraza estaba llena de visitas deseosas de apoyarlos en un momento tal difícil. Allí estaban Selene, Artemis, Hotaru y Zafiro con Petzai, tomando tranquilamente un refresco.

Todos los saludaron jovialmente y los invitaron a tomar asiento. Al cabo de un instante, llegaron Lita y Netflay Rayes con una caja de botellas de champán.

‐Para dar la bienvenida a Serena‐anunció Lita

‐Los rumores vuelan ‐susurró Serena en la oreja de su marido, pero se sentía feliz.

La tarde se convirtió en una auténtica fiesta y, cuando todos se hubieron retirado, Serena parecía algo sorprendida.

‐Parece que nos hemos hecho muy populares en poco tiempo.

‐Demasiado populares. Pero ahora me debes algo que pienso cobrarme.

‐¿El qué?

‐La venganza por no haber confiado en mí esta mañana.

**Michelle Reid - Serie Maridos apasionados 4 - Fuego en dos corazones (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**No manchen al final Rei demostró ser una horrible bruja lo bueno es que hasta el final triunfo el amor**

**Mañana inicio con la nueva trama "La noche de bodas"**


End file.
